Eurotrip
by GWA
Summary: It's the summer of fun and love, as Kim and Ron celebrate their high school graduation with a trip to Europe. Of course, nobody told the villains! By Zaratan and John Riehle.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and crew remain the property of Disney. Believe me, if we owned it, the fourth season would have started by now.

Welcome to the newest collaborative story of the GWA. I am your host, Jason "Zaratan" Jones, and we are happy to bring you this collective work. Unlike The Darkness Within, this will be a much more light-hearted romp. With my partner, johnrie18, we hope you'll enjoy this little tale of ours.

As well, if you'd like to do a collaborative story in the GWA, simply ask one of the original 6 members in my forum, or contact us through PM. Granted, my workload won't allow any other stories on my plate right now, but I am sure, with an interesting enough story idea, that you can find one of us interested in working with you. After all, that's how johnrie18 hooked me! Lol

Now, onto our story… Eurotrip!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eurotrip – Chapter 1

"Come on Kim, it's starting! We don't want to miss this!"

Kim struggled to keep her grip on her boyfriend's hand, as he weaved and dodged his way through the crowd. Several times, she had to call back an apology to someone they had jostled in his enthusiastic attempts to get near the front. Finally, she pulled back on his hand, almost pulling him off his feet.

"Ron, the changing of the Guard isn't for another fifteen minutes, we have plenty of time."

Ron sighed, but slowed his pace, looking back often to make sure she was still behind him. Kim just grinned at his enthusiasm, it was the same way at Christmas with him.

They reached the front, and the pair stood together, hands entwined, his thumb lightly rubbing across the top of her hand as he tried to wait patiently.

"This is going to be so badical. Rufus buddy, you don't want to miss this!"

The small pink head of his little buddy poked out from his pocket, giving a huge yawn. When he opened his eyes, he quickly spotted the red, white, and black garbed guardsman standing by the entrance. His eyes trailed up the overly large, black fur hats atop their heads, and he quickly scrambled up to Ron's shoulder for a better view.

"Gonna be just a couple minutes buddy. I'm glad we were able to bring Rufus along on our trip."

"Well, it's easy to get an exemption when you save the Prime Minister of Great Britain from a Motor Ed rampage. I'm just glad Wade was able to call that in before they put him in quarantine."

Ron heard a sudden noise, and whirled quickly. "Oh KP, it's starting, this is going to be so cool."

Ron's exuberance was contagious, and she found herself eager to see this as well. Really though, she was looking forward to this entire trip. A full month in Europe, just to enjoy themselves and relax, it was something she had never really had a chance to do before. Quite often on vacation, she'd be looking after her brothers, or trying to avoid embarrassment from her parents, but for this month, it was just her and Ron, alone and together. Of course, this trip almost didn't happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, I won't let you two go to Europe by yourselves."

Kim was almost aghast. "But dad, everyone else is okay with it."

"Hon, maybe you should hear her out first." Mrs. Possible stood in the doorway, watching the conversation with rapt attention.

"I take it you agreed to this?"

Andrea just sighed. "Hon, I think it's perfectly fine for them to do this. They've just finished high school, and they'll be going to college in a couple months."

Kim jumped in at the pause, stating her case. "There are so many things we've never gotten to see, even when our missions took us there. We'd always be jumping back home before we got to see anything. Plus, you said we could before."

"That was before I learned it was just you and Ronald that were planning on going. If you really want to go to Europe, why don't you wait till next year, and then the whole family can go."

Kim's eyes widened, and she looked pleadingly to her mother. Andrea just smiled faintly. "Dear, don't you think that's a little hypocritical? After all, we went to Europe together before college."

James raised his eyebrows, as if trying to pass a message without having to say anything out loud. "And that is precisely why Ronald and my Kimmie-cub will not be going."

"James, if Kim and Ron have sex while in Europe, it's because they love each other very much, and if it's not in Europe, they'd do it here anyways, when they're ready for it."

James Possible's eyes went wide, and he sputtered, while Kim went completely red, almost matching her hair. "MOM! We're not… I mean…"

"Besides, you had no problem with them getting an apartment together for when they go to school."

"Because they'll only be twenty minutes away, and not across an ocean, where I… I mean…"

"Where you can keep an eye on them?"

Silence pervaded for a few moments, as James looked towards the floor. Finally, he looked up, and his eyes held no anger, only sorrow. "It's just… I feel like I'm losing my little girl. I thought we'd at least have the summer together before she went off to college, and if she goes to Europe… with Ron…"

Kim moved quickly to her father, pulling him into a hug and holding him tight. "Dad, I'm always going to be your little Kimmie-cub. Going to college or Europe, that's not going to change anything. Besides, I'll still be here for most of August, when we get back."

James held his daughter close, a single tear running down his cheek, as he laid his head atop Kim's. He closed his eyes, relishing the contact with his only daughter. "This is what you really want to do, is it?"

"It is."

He pulled back, and smiled down at his daughter. "Then you two make sure to have fun. Just… not TOO much fun."

"DAD!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim smiled as she remembered their departure from Middleton airport, how her father had hugged her tightly right up until the final call sounded. Her musings were interrupted when Ron suddenly pulled her forward.

"Come on KP, let's go in for a closer look now that they're done."

Rufus gripped the back of Ron's head, looking over at Kim. "Yuhhuh… closer."

Kim laughed as they made their way closer, Ron practically bouncing as they made their way forward. "What's so fascinating anyways? They're just standing there."

Ron's grin belied a mischievous grin. "You can't tell me you don't want to test them out."

Kim got a very confused look on her face, as the image she received was not a good one. "Test them out? What are you…"

"Come on KP, you know what I mean. These guys apparently don't flinch or move, no matter what you say to them. I'm going to put that to the test today!"

Ron's chuckle was almost evil, sounding similar to what they had heard on occasion from Senor Senior Senior, and Kim began to worry that maybe their first stop in England should not have been to Buckingham Palace. Spending their first night upon arriving in Europe in jail would not be a great way to start, but it didn't seem Ron held the same reservations.

When they reached the guard post, Kim just sat back and watched, as Ron pulled every facial expression and body contortion in the book. If this had been Middleton, she would have been bright red with embarrassment, hoping that no one they knew saw them. Of course, she was still embarrassed, just not as much with fewer people she might know about.

Of course, embarrassment didn't keep her from laughing at some of Ron's antics. Like when he grabbed his own leg, brought it up to his face, and started licking his own shoe. It was actually quite inventive, though she'd have to remind herself to get him to brush his teeth before she kissed him again.

Despite his tricks not working, nothing seemed to curb his excited behaviour, and to be honest with herself, she was quite excited as well. Even the plane ride over had been enjoyable, considering they hadn't had to ride in the cargo bay for once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man KP, I can't believe we're going to Europe for a whole month! England, France, Spain, Italy… ohhh… we have to stop by Switzerland for the chocolates!"

Ron was practically bouncing in his seat, and Kim had to lay a restraining hand on his arm. "I'm excited too Ron, but if you don't stop fidgeting, I think they're going to try and restrain you or something."

Ron settled down a bit, but not too much. "Sorry KP, but this is the first time you and me have gone on a vacation alone, just the two of us. A whole month with just my beautiful and bon-diggity girlfriend, no parents, no school." He leaned over, giving her a quick kiss. "This is going to be the best summer ever!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked almost sullen when he headed back to Kim. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I got more of a reaction out of Quinn." He turned quickly, shaking his fist at the guard. "What kind of unfeeling monster are you?"

"Don't worry about it Ron, it's no big."

"I spent all week working on my routine. Even just a twitch would have made me happy."

Kim just grinned, giving him a quick kiss. "Well, they are trained not to react at all, remember? I mean, if they did, then… what's he doing?"

Ron looked back at the guard, and could see the expression on his face change from dead serious to a twitching grin. It was only a couple of seconds later when he started to shift about. Finally, giving up all pretense of decorum, he started grabbing at his sides, almost dancing about, and laughing frantically. A crowd drew around, watching the spectacle with amusement. Finally, after a couple of minutes, a little pink head poked out from the guards collar, and leapt to the ground.

Rufus scampered up Ron's pant leg, and tucked himself quickly into Ron's pocket, though Kim and Ron could both hear the little mole rat giggling like crazy. With Rufus gone, the guard straightened up quickly, almost as if he had never moved. The only sign he had we the tears still present on his checks, and the redness of his face from laughing and his embarrassment.

Ron pulled open the pocket to look down at the still chattering Rufus. "I think it's cheating when you tickle him like that little buddy."

Rufus just shrugged, and resumed laughing.

Kim just shook her head. "Now that you boys are done, how about we grab some lunch. I'm starving! That airplane food wasn't that great."

Ron just raised his nose, and threw in his best English accent. "Jolly good idea. I could do with a spot of bangers and mash!"

Now Kim could not hold in the laughter any further. Taking his hand in hers, they headed out. "Come on, I saw a restaurant down this way."

The pair walked quickly, pausing only briefly to take in the sights as they walked. It was several minutes later before Ron asked the question that had been plaguing him for some time. "KP, what are bangers and mash anyways?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well, I hope you'll all enjoy this, let us know what you think. Johnrie18 has the next couple of chapters, and he has some fun ideas ahead for everyone. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Jason "Zaratan" Jones is a 27 year old male with an obsession and talent for writing Kim Possible fanfiction. johnrie18 is an ancient, dark force trapped deep with the inferno in a sea of frozen sin, anxiously awaiting the day where he may escape to unleash his wrath upon the world.

What do they have in common? Well, starting this fall, they'll be sharing the same roof… as roommates! Coming to a local network near you.

Second note: This fic does not take place within the continuity of either of its author's respective works of fanfiction, nor is it meant to take place in continuity with the fourth season of Kim Possible, assuming one is actually in production.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron. Ron." Kim tried to get Ron's attention, even as she struggled to keep her own. "We came all this way, don't you want to see this."

"I'm busy." Even as Ron Stoppable spoke, his lips danced gently up and down the side of Kim's neck, frequently causing Kim to gasp ever so slightly, though she struggled not to show it.

"We flew all this way, dooh… don't you want to see this?" Kim nearly lost her breath again as Ron's lips tickled a delicate spot on her neck that she hadn't known even existed.

"It's a clock." Ron replied simply as he continued his massage.

"It's Big Ben!"

"It's a giant clock." He simplified.

"It's a historic monument. It's over 200 feet tall, and almost a hundred and fifty years. Are you even paying attention?" Kim countered with statistics taken from her guide, all the while she was trying desperately to keep her leg muscles from melting and her body temperature from rising.

"I'm trying, but you keep distracting me over that clock." Ron replied playfully.

"It's not a…oooh." Kim moaned contently, her eyes lifting up into the back of their sockets as Ron's lips finally worked their way up to their intended target. That was her spot, her spot, right on the right side of her neck. And she melted like jelly every time Ron kissed it. With all her strength of will, she pushed herself away in order to resist the urge to jump Ron right in broad daylight.

"Ok, mad dog horn dog, that's enough of that." Kim tried to keep herself from blushing.

"Tease." Ron replied.

"Flirt." Kim didn't miss a beat.

"Hottie."

"Hunk. Now come on, don't you want to take in the sights while we are here?"

"KP, far as I am concerned, I'm looking at the most beautiful sight in the whole country." Ron smiled widely, his gaze meeting Kim's directly.

Kim couldn't resist a wide grin as she moved over to Ron, placing her arms around his neck. "When did you get to be such a sweet talker?"

"About the same time you decided to spend our time together staring a giant clock." Ron teased.

"It's a historic monument." Kim added even as she playfully blew his hair over his face.

Ron let out a sigh before pulling back his right sleeve. "See this KP? This is my Snowman Hank digital watch. It has the time for every time zone, it's waterproof and its alarm chimes the Snowman Hank theme song. Very cool, but I wouldn't sell tickets. Now, if we were standing in front of the World's Largest Cheese wheel…"

"… which you melted." Kim raised her eyebrow in slight triumph.

"A necessary sacrifice." Ron replied, causing Kim to stick out her tongue at him. Ron merely responded by playfully pushing his girlfriend back, prompting the two to begin laughing as they rough housed right in front of the Palace of Westminster. Fellow tourists and onlookers could not help but look on in confusion and bewilderment as Kim quickly secured Ron in a headlock.

"Ahh, come on KP. We're in public." Ron whined even as he struggled for freedom to no avail against Kim's iron hold.

"Not till you give up. Say it Stoppable." Kim's grin was wide as her tone became deeper, in imitation of a super villain.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Ron cried out as his hands flailed wildly in the air to signal his surrender.

"Sorry, that doesn't work. Say Mommie!" Kim was having way too much fun to surrender her position so quickly.

"Oh that's it! Monkey Tickle!" Ron's hands shot straight for Kim's sides, tickling her with merciless fury, causing her to cry out in laughter.

"Ron… Ron stop!" Kim managed to gasp between laughter, barely able to breathe. "I give, I give!" Kim surrendered as she released her hold over Ron's neck allowing him to taste free air again.

"Boo-yah! Victory is mine." Even as Ron's head rose up, his hands, which had been at Kim's sides, now moved around her waist, pulling her close to him. "And now to claim my prize."

Ron's lips met Kim's readily. The two stood together in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. This was what their trip was really all about. Just the two of them, with no one else to take care of or look out for and not another care in the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ronald, have you finished packing yet?"_

"_Almost dad."_

_Ron's room was a mess of clothes for all seasons scattered about as Ron frantically tried to make sure there was nothing left behind that he might need on the trip. Balancing what he could or would need against what he could afford to fit in together was an important task, and Ron was still deciding which set of swim trunks to pack._

_Gerald Stoppable entered the room just as his son finished with the last of his things._

"_All set son?"_

"_Just about. Is mom ready to go?" Ron asked as he lifted his backpack up over his shoulders._

"_Your mother's getting the car started. Now, I assume you and Kim have enough money for everything?" _

"_Yes dad." Ron rolled his eyes as his father asked the same question again._

"_And Kim is bringing her Kimmunicator in case of emergency."_

"_Yes dad."_

"_And you brought protection for when the two of you are together?" _

"_Yes d…. DAD!" Ron shouted, angry for having been deceived so easily._

"_Relax son. I'm not going to get into 'the talk' again." Ron's father assured him._

"_Ohthankyousweetmercifulgod!" Ron added to himself mentally._

"_However, I do want to make sure I give you this before you head off." Gerald reached into his back pocket and retrieved an envelope which he handed to his son._

_Ron's eyes nearly burst as he looked inside._

"_Dad, I told you KP and I brought enough money!"_

"_I know, I know. Just in case you two want to stay somewhere nicer than a hostel or eat someplace a little more formal along your trip. Think of it as an extra graduation present." Gerald smiled wide with obvious pride at his son._

"_Gee, thanks dad." Ron smiled back as he and his father hugged, enjoying their brief father/son moment._

"_Now, you're sure you have everything?" Gerald asked finally._

_Ron did a quick tally in his head. Backpack: check. Clothes: check. Cash: double check_

_Ron then reached into his pocket for a quick feel._

"_Yeah dad. I got everything I'll need."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This can't be happening. This cannot be happening." Ron reiterated, even as Kim took the last of the pictures for the day.

Curiosity finally got the better of Kim, prompting her to look over to Ron, gawking at a news stand and the front picture of the paper. Even Rufus had taken it upon himself, hearing Ron's reaction, to pop out of his resting place in Ron's pants pocket and scamper up to his master's shoulder to see what the commotion was over.

Kim had to throw her hand over her mouth to restrain herself from breaking out laughing at the picture of one of the palace guards, his eyes wide open with a look of shock and disbelief in his face, his hands moving across his uniform grabbing at an unseen force, as a tiny pink head popped out of his neck.

"Huh ho. Score!" Rufus declared proudly as he admired his immortalized handiwork.

"This can't be happening. We were just there!" Ron argued rhetorically.

"Hot off the presses." Kim mused as she reached into her pocket, retrieving a few pence to pay for the paper.

"That should totally be my face bursting out of that guard's uniform. You cheated!" Ron exclaimed as he turned to face Rufus, whose only response was to spit a raspberry back at Ron.

"Kim Possible. Ron Stoppable." A voice announced from behind the pair. The duo quickly turned about to see a tall, well groomed figure sporting simple jeans and a shirt. It took Kim several seconds to recognize him outside of his usual formal attire.

"Your majesty!" Kim exclaimed as she curtsied in proper fashion.

"Prince Edward?" Ron had a hard time accepting the Prince in such casual attire, much less wandering around outside without some kind of formal escort or several dozen photographers stalking behind him. "Whoa cool! How are you doing?" Ron asked, displaying none of the humility Kim exhibited as he walked up to shake the Prince's hand.

"Well, much better ever since you and Miss Possible saved my royal jet from being hijacked by that hideous goon."

"Yeah, we call him Monkey Fist, but hideous goon works too. So what are you doing out of the palace in this year's casual?"

Kim could not help but smile and snicker at Ron's casualness and confidence with one of the most important people in the entire country. The memories of Ron as a socially insecure, shy young boy seemed more like a distant dream than a forgotten part of his life.

"Believe it or not, it's actually a lot easier to avoid the press when you're not running around in formal royal attire. Plus, I have a double covering for me who should have just been seen entering the palace not five minutes ago."

"Is that safe though? I mean, someone could still recognize you walking in public." Kim added in.

"I never leave home without protection." At this, the Prince motioned to two men standing somewhat inconspicuously upon inspection just a few yards down the sidewalk, both largely built with thick black glasses, though also disguised in casual attire. "Mum's orders."

"Wow, for a Prince you're really sneaky. Badical."

"How did you find us?" Kim asked.

"Well, I am the Prince and this is London. As you Americans say, I have a few strings I can pull around here." The prince replied slightly immodestly.

"But how could you know that we were in London?"

"Well, do correct me if I am wrong, but this is your pink rodent that's sticking out of one of my palace guards." The prince replied with a look of amusement on his face as he indicated to the picture on the front page of the paper in Kim's hands.

"Oh." Kim's face burned a deep red. "So what brings you out of the palace?"

"Well, this is somewhat awkward and on short notice I admit, but I need a date."

Both Kim and Ron's eyes shot wide open.

"You see, the Royal family is hosting an Open Tournament this afternoon to raise money for a new medical center to be opened right here in London. Obviously, as host I must attend, and in order to satisfy etiquette, as well as the mobs of hideous photographers and scrutinizing journalists, I'm expected to bring a guest, preferably someone of… fame and international recognition. Unfortunately, I've been rather hard pressed to find someone who fits those qualifications and is available and the tournament is this afternoon." The prince explained uneasily.

"And… you want me to be your date?" Kim asked uneasily. She could sense the vibrations caused by Ron's teeth gritting together in burning rage.

"Well, both of you actually."

"You what?" Ron was immediately disarmed.

"Prince Edward with the world famous Team Possible as his guests. I dare say that should satisfy even the most anxious of the press." Edward explained simply.

"Oh." Kim tried not to give herself away as she let out an enormous sigh of relief.

"Now I know these matters are deadly dull, but please hear me out. You'd only need be there long enough to answer one or two questions from the press, pose for a few pictures, stay long enough for everyone to see us all together in attendance, and you can leave. I'd be happy to make it up to you for your troubles. Say, a night at the palace as my guests since you'll be in town?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other in shock before turning back to the prince.

"We could actually spend the night at the royal palace?" Kim asked slowly in case she had misunderstood the prince's proposal.

"Badical. Slumber party with the royal family!" Ron proclaimed. "So, when is this tournament?"

"Uhmm, in less than fifteen minutes actually." The Prince answered rather embarrassedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had been in more battles for her life than most war veterans. She had been surrounded by ninjas, muscular goons of all shapes and sizes, super powered villains and a variety of different mind controlled animals, many of which nature had never intended.

Sadly, none of those had ever prepared her for battling through a mob of reporters and photographers as she, Ron and the Prince pulled in on royal carriage. Almost immediately after stepping out, she had been swarmed by reporters and cameras pushing and pulling her all at once in every different direction while simultaneously being blinded by a merciless bombardment of camera flashes, even though the sun was still high in the sky.

Kim could feel Ron and Edward both move to take her by the arms and guide her through the swarming mob. As she regained her composure, she thought she heard the Prince apologize for the mob's behavior, but his voice was completely drowned out by the roar of dozens upon dozens of random questions being shouted simultaneously. It took all her concentration to just look around, maintaining a smile that she would have killed to preserve for her class pictures as she walked with her one arm wrapped affectionately around Ron, while Edward took her spare hand merely to guide as etiquette deemed.

Once inside, the trio was escorted to an elegantly decorated room, where numerous tables and chairs were laid about for guests to enjoy and sit about, talking to each other. A formal buffet, which was scarcely attended too, was off to the side and a fully stocked and somewhat crowded bar lay in the corner of the room. On the other side of the room were several large open doors leading out onto a series of connected balconies that overlooked the greens were the match would be held. Kim had been certain that she would be relieved to make it inside, yet she felt even more awkward once she took a look at the company she was in.

Royalty, heads of state, famous actors and actresses of the stage and screen, and any number of other people she assumed to be either rich or politically influential, or both, many of whom she had saved before and all of whom were dressed very formally.

Kim and Ron, in contrast, had not really been expecting to be formal guests of anyone, and so had thus not really packed accordingly when preparing for their trip. On short notice, they had been unable to find something suitable for the pair to wear. Edward had actually suggested that the team wear their mission gear, which, while not really recognized by etiquette, would likely be accepted given the team's reputation and lack of alternate options.

She could already feel her appearance being carefully scrutinized by dozens of eyes that seemed to conveniently just wander away from her whenever she noticed them. She immediately gazed into the nearest reflective surface she could find to see if her hair was at least presentable.

As she moved, she suddenly realized she was dragging Ron with her, becoming just aware of how tightly she had been clenching on to him.

"KP. You ok?"

"Not really." She admitted even as she let out a weak smile to anyone who might still be looking at her. "I really just want to get out of here."

"Kim Possible! Good to see you again." A soft voice spoke humbly.

"Mr. Nakasumi!"

"Hey, good to see you again." Ron moved to shake the Japanese toy creator's hand, but remembered his own time spent in Japan and decided upon a humble bow, which was returned in kind. "Pst. Don't worry dude, you're secret is still safe with me." Ron whispered with a wink.

"It is good to see you again. I am still much in your debt for saving my life from that annoyingly loud tiny man last month."

"No big. We had been looking for Dementor anyway. Happy to be of help."

"I must confess, I did not realize you to be such a fan of croquet."

"Well, anything for a good cause." Kim replied.

"Wait, croquet?" Ron asked. "As in long, slow, life sapping, eye closing mallet taping croquet?"

Kim tried not to appear impressed with the accuracy of Ron's description as she lightly tapped him on the side.

"Quite so, I fear. Do not tell anyone, but I usually work on my newest toy designs while attending these functions. It's how I can convince my stockholders to let me attend." Nakasumi confided.

"No problem dude. I'll take it the grave with me." Ron assured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really Granny, it was no big."

"I still can't thank you enough for what you did to recover our hydro dough gun from that weird blue guy. If you're ever in Texas, you be sure to stop by and we'll treat you and your friend to our top secret testing facility of our new recipe. It's going to revolutionize the baking industry."

Kim let out a sigh as she waved goodbye. That made the ninth person to have recognized her and thanked her for her help in the past. It certainly took the edge off to know that she had quite a few friends, and influential ones at that, among the crowd. However, now that the anxiousness of the occasion had worn off, Kim was forced to admit that she was almost terminally bored. She could have been happy enough to just sneak off to some overlooked table with Ron and just chat with him until it would be convenient for the pair to slip away.

She looked over to see Ron and Rufus at such a table, both trying to come up with new and inventive ways to stack the table's plates, glasses and silver ware atop each other without spilling over. Each time she returned to them, she had been called away to shake hands with some one else who had wanted to thank her for helping them.

"You two having fun?" Kim asked as she sat down next to Ron.

"Sure, except he's cheating." Ron accused as Rufus spit out. "How about you KP?"

"About as much fun as meeting my dad's boss from work." Kim sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"I talked to Edward. He says he can have someone escort us out as soon as the match starts and no one's looking."

Kim was about to voice her relief when a loud explosion thundered from outside. Kim and Ron both jumped up, shaking the table and knocking over Rufus' most recent tower of table items.

The duo had to push their way past the anxious guests crowding in order to get a clear view of what was happening outside.

"Cro'quet! Cro'quet!" A thick, all too familiar accent cried out across the course, bellowing even over the panicked screams of the numerous people running for cover. "Tis a sport for wee lasses. Now golf, there be a sport for a man! FORE!" Duff Killigan cried out as he dropped a small white ball to the ground only to take aim and swing, the projectile flying straight for the reception room where Kim and Ron watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: All characters in this work of fiction, including any representations of royalty and celebrities, are completely fictitious, except for Rufus, who is now retired after his years of dedicated public service.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone down!"

Kim and Ron both moved to duck as many people as possible out of the way as the golf ball sailed clear over their heads, impacting into the ceiling above with a loud explosion.

Kim immediately went into mission mode.

"Come on Ron. Time to go to work."

"Right behind you KP." Ron paused a moment before silently adding "at least this tournament won't be boring."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fore!" Killigan cried out again as he dropped four golf balls next to each other on the ground, hitting each one in rapid succession across the area, scattering people ever more in all directions in search of safety.

"Tha's right, run. Cower in fear before Duff Killigan, the world's deadliest golfer!" The mad Scotsman cried out across the field.

"Ok, I gotta ask, just how many other deadly golfers are really out there? I mean, that cannot be a crowded field." A voice taunted.

"It can't be." Killigan turned around to face the voice, a look of shock on his own face. "Tha' buffoon!"

"Yeah, he doesn't know my name either. That figures." Ron rolled his eyes as a look of disappointment covered his expressions.

"But, that means…" Killigan was cut off from voicing his conclusion as a fiery redhead leapt out in front of him, landing neatly beside Ron. "Kim Possible!"

"Present and accounted for." The teen super hero announced cheerfully.

"Well now, looks like we 'ave ourselves a real man's game now!" Killigan seemed more pleased than concerned at the duo's timely arrival even as he clenched his driver in hand all the more tightly.

"Ok, I don't think a guy who runs around in a skirt has any business talking about man sports!" Ron interjected.

"I's a kilt!" Killigan cried out in rage even as he dropped another golf ball, which he let fly before it ever touched the ground.

Kim and Ron moved together in perfect unison as the explosive landed less than a foot away from them. Even as the pair rolled on the ground, they came up to see two more balls flying at them both. Practiced ability and honed instinct guided them both across the field as explosion after explosion chased after them, each one landing not more than a few inches away, each drawing seemingly closer and closer. The pair finally found refuge as they dove into the outdoor sitting area, leaping over an abandoned table and over turning it for protection, even as another explosion thundered just a few feet away.

"Ron!"

"Distraction, yeah I'm on it." Ron called back as he immediately moved out, running back across the open field, trying to draw Killigan's fire away from the large crowds of people who had foolishly decided to remain to watch the battle and back out towards the open fields.

"Hmm. Distance, 'bout a hundred n' twenty five yards." Killigan calculated to himself. "Ah'counting for wind, I'll be needing me wedge for this shot."

As Killigan retrieved the necessary club, he dropped another ball onto the grass. Pausing for a moment as he took aim, he drew back and let fly.

The ball sailed cleanly through the air, landing inches in front of Ron Stoppable's path. The blonde hero leapt back at the last second, too late, only to be caught in the force of the explosion as it knocked him back to the ground, leaving him only to stir weakly.

"No, that's ok. You can leave that train there, I don't mind." Ron murmured nonsensically to himself as he battled against unconsciousness.

"Ha! A sidekick in two shots! There be a person'l record." Killigan grinned as he lined up another shot on his helpless target, only to be cut off as a wave of red hair leapt directly over him, grabbing his club from his hand and another from his bag.

Kim Possible landed with both clubs in hand, twirling them briefly before drawing them ready for combat.

"Can't you ever take up something quiet for a change? How about knitting?" She asked.

"What? Wha' kind of a sport is that?" Killigan proceeded to draw two more clubs from his back bag, one in each hand. "Besides, golf's a game with mor' of a swing to it!"

"Do you have to go so heavy on the golf puns?" Kim asked with a groan.

"Well now, i's kinda my thing, now isn't it?" Killigan replied defensively.

"Point."

With that, the two combatants moved into action. Both wielding dual golf clubs as though they were swords. Despite the unreal ness of the situation, the stakes were quite serious. Their weapons clashed as both combatants wielded them with equally impressive skill, entrancing the crowd of onlookers that had remained in spite of Killigan's attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sure, the mountain can go right next to it, I don't mind." Ron Stoppable slowly regained a hold of his bearing, rising up and shaking off his confusion as he took in his surroundings.

Not a hundred yards away, Kim and Killigan battled each other with fierce prowess, the sound of golf clubs clanging against each other reaching out across the entire field.

"Hang on KP, I'm coming." Ron cried out as he pulled himself to his feet. Searching around for something to help with, his eyes eventually settled upon a discarded croquet mallet. Grabbing the object in his hands, Ron clenched it tightly.

"Hold on Kim. I'm on my way." Ron ran out across the field, straight for the fighters. His eyes were so focused on Kim that he failed to notice an abandoned croquet ball directly in his way. Ron's foot attempted to settle directly on top of the ball, only to slip out from beneath him, causing the sidekick to fall face first onto the grassy ground beneath.

A muffled "ouch" could be heard coming up from the ground as Ron Stoppable lay unmoving for a moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim deflected another attack, then another. Taking a step back, she was able to take in the enormous Scotsman charging her with both clubs held together over his head, poised to come down upon her. Bringing her own two clubs together, Kim set them in a scissor like shape, catching Killigan's two shafts together in a grip. With all her force, Kim pulled up on her clubs, jerking Killigan's from his grip and tossing them out away from his reach.

"Give up Killigan. You lose." Kim Possible declared firmly as she eyed the villain.

"Oh, nae lassie. You may have beat'n me wedges…" Killigan declared confidently as he reached back into his golf bag, "bu' for me short game, nothing beats ma putter!"

Killigan flashed the putter, twirling it in his hand as the head began to glow with a sizzling yellow energy. Gripping it tightly, Killigan took a swing. Kim moved to block the swing with her clubs, but the glowing putter cut cleanly through the both of them, leaving Kim holding nothing but the severed handles.

"FORE!" A loud voice warned from across the grass.

"Tha' be my line!" Killigan turned about to complain even as a large croquet ball flew through the air, hitting the Scottish golfer directly in the face before bouncing off down to the ground below.

"Tea an' crumpets! Why thank ye." Killigan replied politely to a blunt force trauma induced hallucination as he stumbled about a bit before collapsing unconscious onto the grass. Kim looked across the field to see Ron Stoppable holding a croquet mallet high in the air, his body and legs turned in accordance with the form of a perfect swing.

A roar of applause arose from the gathered crowd off to the side. Both Kim and Ron turned to see the patrons and other guests of the Open moving onto the field toward the pair, their hands clapping together as they shouted praise and encouragement for the duo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was amazing! Simply amazing. I haven't had that much fun at a tournament since… well I've never had that much fun at a tournament." The prince continued on as the trio road back across the streets of London with full royal escort.

"Oh it was no big." Kim assured.

"Dueling golf clubs with that maniac, and then knocking him out with a shot to the head. Ha!"

"Just part of the job, dude." Ron assured him.

"Well don't think I'll forget it anytime soon, or that I won't live up to my end of the bargain. A night at the palace is the least I can do for you after all that."

"It's no big." Kim assured all over again. "We don't want to impose."

"Kim Possible." The prince's voice took on a tone of almost shock. "I am a member of the royal family. If there's one thing we know, it's how to host for guests." The prince raised an eyebrow proudly as he spoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Over here is a portrait of my great grandfather, commissioned and painted just weeks before his illness." The prince continued with his lecture tour of the palace, all the while Kim and Ron struggled to keep their mouths closed in spite of their awe at its elegance. Both were so amazed by its splendor that they were almost afraid to touch anything.

"What a way to start a vacation." Kim mused with a smile as she felt a hand reach for hers to hold. Kim turned to see Ron smiling warmly at her, causing her to blush as she returned the smile.

"And here will be your rooms for the night." The prince's voice rose slightly to gain the pair's attention. He gestured to the door in the wall, opening it to reveal a grand room, elegantly decorated with, among other thing, an enormous English style bed, complete with drapes tied back over the frame.

"This will be your room Kim and your room Ron is just down the hall."

Kim and Ron shot each other a brief look; unsure of whether or not that was really a good thing.

"Thanks." Kim replied finally.

"Dinner is in just half an hour. A formal affair. I've already taken the liberty of having some things appropriate for the occasion to be sent to your chambers. I didn't know what sizes you wore, but if you need anything or if they don't fit you, let the staff know."

"Uhh, yeah. Sure thing dude."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron pulled at his collar for the seventh time as he still struggled to try and flex out in his suit. It was a formal black item that fit a little too snuggly for Ron's taste. Ron was almost afraid to flex in it, as if it might tear and he was quite certain that he couldn't pay for it if it were damaged, which did little to ease his mind. Still, he had to admit he looked good in it.

As Ron looked up from his collar, a thought popped into his mind. Moving quickly, he turned away from the direction of Kim's room and ran down the palace hallways, guiding himself as best his memory could until he finally came upon a room he had noticed on his way in.

"Excuse me." Ron called out to one of the servants walking down the halls.

"Sir." The older man responded formally.

"Yeah, is this what I think it is?" Ron indicated to the room.

"Yes sir, this is the formal b…"

"Great. This thing has to have a sound system right?" Ron didn't mean to interrupt rudely, but his anxiousness overwrote his manners.

"Indeed sir." The gentlemen's gentlemen never once lost his composure. "I gather classical music is quite popular, though we do have a rather extensive collection for all occasions."

"Could you do me a favor?" Ron asked desperately.

"Sir, you are the formal guest of the prince. I would be most happy to accommodate you as best I can."

"Thanks dude. Here's what I need."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was some time later after Ron had worked out the details, and had returned to his room briefly to retrieve something, that he finally made his way to Kim's room. Ron took a minute to hide his excitement at his own ingenuity before knocking on the door.

"KP?" Ron called out.

It was a minute before the door finally opened. The sight awaiting on the other side dropped Ron's jaw to the floor.

Kim wore an elegant, black as night, strapless gown that ran down to her feet, save for a seam that worked its way up along the side of her left leg. On her arms were formal long length gloves that matched the dress perfectly. Her hair was tied up with curls that dangled from the sides, perfectly focusing attention on her slender neck.

"Hi Ron." Kim's voice was soft and inviting. She paused for a moment before twirling around in place to allow Ron to get a total view of her appearance. "You like?" She asked with a grin.

"Ye….yea…yeah." Ron let out weakly, before finally adding in an almost hushed whisper. "We have got to ask Prince Edward if you can keep that."

Kim just giggled as she walked towards Ron. "I don't think that's going to happen, but thanks." She leaned in, planting a light kiss on his cheek. "Ron, you look absolutely amazing." She added as she took a step back to admire him. His physique was perfectly captured and enhanced in his suit, making him seem to stand an inch taller and his shoulders at least half an inch wider. Ron had even combed his hair back, reminding her somewhat of his experience with the French shampoo. Even if it did make him act like a self centered air head, she had to admit, it did look good on him.

"Thanks KP. This thing is so tight that I think it's at the expense of some of my favorite organs, but it's a small price to pay for good looks."

Kim just laughed, before the two paused for a moment, admiring each other in all their splendor. Ron finally let out his arm in proper fashion.

"My lady." Ron invited.

"Good sir." Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's, leaning in closely against him as the pair left her chambers. As they stepped out, Ron looked both ways down the hall, as if checking for traffic.

"Ron, what's the matter?"

"KP, I have no idea where we are. Which way is the dinning room again?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be serious. One of your childhood friends was turned into a hideous mutant?" Prince Edward gawked as Ron went on with the story.

"Well, not really a friend, but yeah. Hideous mutant pretty much covers it. Still, coulda definitely happened to a nicer guy."

"And you did battle with this abomination?"

"Oh yeah. Ron was amazing." Kim added in. "He was smart, resourceful and totally had the sitch under control."

"My word. I had not idea you Americans had such astonishing adventures. I must convince mum to let me visit again sometime soon." The prince mused.

"I had no idea you would actually have a place for Rufus to sit." Ron indicated over to where a special chair had been brought in. It was raised so that the seat was at level with the table and an elegant red pillow with golden laces was placed on top where Rufus sat, nursing his stomach swollen with fine cuisine.

"I told you, the royal family knows how to host for guests. In fact, the Danish princess brought her dog, a poodle in fact, to dinner just the other week." The prince declared plainly.

"Really? Badical."

"Quite so in fact. She was very…" As the prince went on with his story, Kim turned to smile at Ron. Casually chatting with the future monarch of an entire country like they were old friends catching up. When was he ever going to stop surprising her?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course the last ball we held ended rather embarrassingly for the prince of Rodeghan, though I dare say he laughed harder than anyone else at the whole thing." The dinner had ended with a rather impromptu second tour. Ron tried his best to sound fascinated, all the while hoping that he would get a chance to put his plan into action.

"Sir." A polite voice came from behind. The trio turned to see another of the palace servants standing attentively. "Please forgive the intrusion sir, but the Queen is calling. I do apologize."

"Oh. Mum must want to check up on me. Please excuse me, this may take a while." The prince bowed politely to the two before following the servant.

Ron's ears perked up at "a while." That was all he needed to hear.

"Hey KP. Come on, I saw something you got to see." Ron took Kim's hand and hurried them both down the halls around corner after corner, till finally they came upon it.

The formal ballroom of the royal palace.

It was huge. Even dimly lit, as Ron had requested, the size was overwhelming. The walls of the room were well decorated with more portraits and statues, but the center of the room was plain and bare, and far too inviting for Ron Stoppable to pass up on.

"May I?" Ron asked as he held out his hand.

At first Kim, could only look at him quizzically. Then on cue, the song played, filling the entire room. Kim's eyes went wide and damp as she looked on Ron in astonishment.

Ron took her facial features as a sign of acceptance as he led her to the center of the room, pulling her close for a dance. The two moved naturally in beat with the music as well they should have, for it was a song they both knew well. A song played seemingly so long ago on a magical prom night that had changed both their lives ever since in ways that they could have never imagined.

The two pulled each other as close as possible, wrapping their arms tightly around one another, Kim's eyes closed with a look of overwhelming bliss as her head rested peacefully on Ron's shoulders. Now, as he had then, Ron looked around with concern and anxiousness before finally steeling himself as he pulled himself away just long enough to bring himself face to face with Kim's heavenly visage. His voice was a trembling whisper.

"KP…"

"Yes Ron?" Her voice was soft and warm, and reached down to his very soul.

"I am so sorry, have the both of you been waiting ages?"

Prince Edward's voice startled the both of them, pulling them down from the clouds that they had danced on back to the world below as he walked towards them, apologizing.

"You know how parents can be, always popping up right when you're in the middle of something. It's just a bit more so when they also happen to be the queen." The prince explained rather awkwardly, even as the pair sighed.

"Yeah, they're just pesky like that is all." Kim explained, even as she leaned in to rest her head on Ron's shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was some time later, as the Prince had formally said goodnight, that the pair stood outside Kim's room.

"Thanks for the dance." Kim's voice was still soft.

"Anytime KP. We'll have to do it again sometime. And I'm still going to ask about that dress." Ron insisted in the same hushed voice.

Kim just smiled as she leaned in, the two sharing a long passionate kiss good night.

"Good night Ron."

"Good night Kim."

As she closed the door, Ron was left to reach into his pocket, grabbing and clenching for support and strength, before turning around and heading back for his own room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks so much everyone for the reviews, and for your patiences. Apologies for this most recent chapter taking so long to update, but there have been some technical problems on both ends. And now, I turn you back over to Zaratan, who has some wonderful chapters coming up.


	4. Chapter 4

KP is owned by Disney, we own squat. Just to clear up, this is not related to The Darkness Within in any way, this is entirely separate. As well, I used a fair bit of French, so check the translations down at the bottom of the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eurotrip – Chapter 4

"What did I tell you KP, there's no way we'll get in."

Kim stuck her head out of the line-up, sighing as she saw it stretch all the way down the block. "Ron, we're in Paris. We HAVE to visit the Louvre, we just have to."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, activating it quickly. "Wade, do we have anyone who owes us any favours that could get us into the Louvre any faster?"

Ron's eyes just widened. "You want to call in a favour for this?"

Kim just glared back at Ron before turning back to Team Possible's resident genius. "Sorry Kim, nothing I can find. Is the line that bad?"

"It's ferociously huge, probably a few hours."

Wade shrugged, grabbing a quick sip from the drink he always kept on hand beside him. "Sorry I can't do more to help."

"Thanks anyways Wade."

Ron's face lit up for a second, and he grabbed a book from his bag, flipping through it quickly. Ron paused for a moment, as he found the page he was looking for. "Give me a sec KP, I'll check and see how long the wait is. I'll be right back."

Ron popped out of line, and jogged up to the front entrance, a fairly good hike. He made his way to the people watching the front, and smiled as he made his way up to one of them.

He flipped through the book one last time, while the attendant just looked him over. "Um… combien de temps attendez pour… obtenir à travers dedans?(1)"

The attendant just grinned, shaking his head slightly. "I take it you are American?"

Ron's eyes just lit up at the man's use of English, despite the accent. "Yeah, how could you tell?"

The man just rolled his eyes. "How far back are you?"

"We're around the corner and down the street."

"Come back tomorrow then. First Sunday of the month, admission is free, all the tourists come early to get in. Better to come tomorrow. You pay to get in, but quiet after free day."

Ron blinked, his jaw dropping slightly. "Dude, it's free today? Why didn't anybody say anything?"

The older man just sighed. "Come back tomorrow."

Ron's shoulders slumped a bit, as he made his way back to where Kim was waiting. As he got closer, she was gazing at him expectantly.

"Well, how long is it going to be?"

Ron scratched the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "Sorry KP, the guy said it would be a while. Apparently, it's free today, that's why the line-up. He said we should try back tomorrow. Sorry about that KP, I knew you were looking forward to this…"

Kim gently placed a hand on his shoulder, stepping closer. "Ron, it's no big. We were planning on being here until Tuesday anyways, we can just spend the day here tomorrow. Besides, if we stayed to wait today, we'd miss out on so many other things to see. Like… maybe taking a walk through that park over there… maybe…"

Kim leaned in to whisper the rest in his ear, and Ron's face lit up instantly. "A BOOYAH!"

Kim blushed a bit as the crowd in line turned to look at the two teens, and she quickly grabbed his hand, dragging him out of line. They dashed down the street, and Kim couldn't contain the laughter she felt bubbling up, as they weaved and dodged through the pedestrians, Ron's laughter joining hers as they made their way to the small park nearby. With the bright sky overhead and the cool breeze, the day seemed perfect to her, despite not getting into the Louvre as she had originally planned.

A tug on her arm stopped her short, and she fell back to find Ron lying on the ground. Off balance, she fell back against him, and he wrapped his arms around her, bracing her fall into the soft grass. Kim giggled as his arms cinched tight around her waist, and she leaned up, her lips meeting his.

When their lips parted, Ron was smiling brightly. "So I guess you're not that disappointed after all."

Kim shrugged, running one hand lightly across the side of his face while she lay atop him. "Well, I won't say I'm not disappointed a bit, but it's too beautiful a day to worry about it. Besides, I'm just happy to be here with you. This vacation was the best thing we could have done, even with Duff interrupting us."

Ron just grinned, as he snuggled closer, ignoring the knowing smiles from passersby that paused to watch the young couple. "I think this vacation just may get even better."

Kim's eyebrow shot up, and her hand froze. "What do you have planned Ron Stoppable?"

Ron chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Sorry KP, you'll just have to wait and find out. You won't be able to make me talk."

"Ron…"

Ron quickly clamped his eyes shut, knowing exactly what was coming next. As an extra measure, Rufus, sensing his friend's predicament, took that moment to make his appearance, clambering onto Ron's face, shielding his human friend from that most deadly and serious of weapons ever unleashed on man.

The Puppy Dog Pout.

Kim, noting the extraordinary means by which Ron was going to protect his secret, gave up on the quivering lip, though a slight pout remained with the knowledge this was one secret he would be keeping. "All right Ron, I'll wait for the surprise."

Ron was just about to open his eyes when a realization hit him. "Rufus buddy, is Kim still doing the pout?"

Rufus turned his head quickly, before chattering an affirmative. Slowly, Ron peeked out one eye, being extra careful when he gazed down at his now quite offended girlfriend. "Sorry about the paranoia Kim, but this is one secret I want to keep… for a few hours more anyways."

"What could be so big you can't tell me a few hours early?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Ron, this is amazing!"

Kim's gaze traveled up the Eiffel Tower, marveling at the construction. Granted, she had been there before, though she really hadn't had time to take in the sight as a whole, considering she had been dealing with Shego, Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan all at once. Now that she had a chance to just gaze at it, not a care in the world, she found the sight incredibly breathtaking. Gazing skyward from the entrance to the restaurant, she marveled at how something so frail looking could have stood for so many years, with millions of visitors a year. Based on four legs, they met far above her head, in a complex pattern of steel. From where she stood, she could see right up the middle, all the way up to the second level, where she could barely make out the occasional visitor looking down at them on the ground.

"We are seriously going to have dinner here? Don't they take months to get the reservations?"

Ron just grinned, his arm wrapped around Kim's waist. "Nothing the Ron-man couldn't handle." Kim turned to look at him, a little skeptical. "All right, so Wade helped, but it was my idea."

"It was a badical idea. So, where is the restaurant?"

Ron pointed over to a very short line over to the side. "It's on the second floor, just up that private elevator."

He took her hand, leading her over, and within moments, stood looking out over the very strange looking restaurant. Due to the space limits, the restaurant was laid out all over the place, with support beams and such running through the place. Despite that, the atmosphere of the room just screamed romantic, and Kim gave Ron's hand a squeeze as she gazed over the room.

"Ron, this is so beyond badical."

A thin, older man in a suit approached the two teens, nodding to them. "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, bienvenue à Le Jules Verne. Est-ce que je peux vous escorter à votre table?(2)"

Ron just smiled, understanding almost nothing offhand, but catching the jist of it. "Oui oui!(3)"

Ron presented his arm to Kim, and she interlaced her own with his. The maitre de escorted them to a small table by the window, and held out Kim's chair for her. Before departing, he lit the candle at their table, and their small corner was lit just right, the ambient glow of the flame causing Ron's eyes to sparkle as he smiled at her.

"Ron, have I told you how much I love you?"

Ron reached across the table, taking her hand, and gently stroking his thunb over the top of her hand. "Well, I think you said it a few dozen times today, but it never hurts to hear it again."

Kim leaned across the table, and Ron did the same. Just as their lips were about to meet though, a small cough off to the side gave them pause. They pulled away slowly, smiling sheepishly at the waiter who stood waiting for them.

The waiter just smiled, having seen that look hundreds of times in his line of work. Excusez-moi monsieur et Madame, pour l'interruption. Vous aiment commander quelque chose du vin énumèrent?(4)

Ron stared back at him blankly, before grabbing his arm, pulling him slightly out of earshot of Kim. "Dude, do you speak English?"

The waiter paused a moment, before shaking his head. "Non monsieur."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, wondering what to do. "Man… um… Apportez… umm… moi le bon vin?(5)"

The waiter gave a small smirk. "Oui monsieur."

Ron sat back down, and Kim looked to him questioningly. "Everything all right Ron?"

"No problem KP, just ordering us some wine."

Kim's eyes widened, and she looked around the room. "Ron, we're just seventeen, we're not allowed to drink. Besides, I don't think Dad would like us abusing his trust like that."

"KP, it's all right. I checked on it already, it's legal here. Besides, I was just thinking of having a glass each, nothing more than you get when you go to Temple with me, or like at Cousin Reubins wedding."

Kim frowned slightly, but gave in. "I guess that's all right. Though if it tastes as gorchy as the stuff we had…"

"Well, it is an acquired taste."

The waiter quickly brought their drinks, and presented the pair with menus. Ron opened his, and his eyes went wide. His jaw worked soundlessly as he took in the prices, but managed to hide it from Kim when he looked up. "You mind if I order KP?"

Kim smiled as she put down the menu. "Go right ahead Ron."

He looked over the menu, trying to place some of the items with what he had seen in his book. Finally, after a couple moments, he turned to the waiter. "Umm… vous et huîtres crues and… cuisses de grenouilles(6)… that's chicken right, cause cuisses is legs, isn't it?"

Kim shrugged, and Ron just handed the menus back. As they waited, the two of them began to talk of everything they wanted to see while on vacation, and where they still planned to go. Rather quickly though, their food was brought to them, and Ron looked down at the plates in confusion. The chicken looked fine, though incredibly scrawny compared to what they got back in the States. It was the raw oysters sitting on the plate, looking all gelatiny and wobbly, that made him go a little green. "Umm… these aren't cooked dude?"

The waiter looked at him confused. "Pardon?"

"Does anyone speak English?"

A diner at the next table leaned over, smiling broadly. "I speak some English, but not so good. I help."

Ron sighed with relief. "Thanks dude. I was just wondering why these are raw, we ordered cooked."

The patron nodded, and the conversation between the two was quick and impossible to follow. After a moment, the patron and the waiter shared a smile, and turned back to Ron. "You said you wanted crues, which means raw. What you wanted was cru, which means cooked."

Ron just stared back blankly, not really catching the distinction. Finally, giving up on trying to detect the difference, he turned back to the other plate. "Well, at least the chicken smells good." He grabbed one of the small legs, and bit into it hungrily. "Yup, this is good chicken. A little on the small side though."

The patron broke out into a huge grin, and then started laughing quite loudly. Others looked to him, and he quickly explained in French, which soon had most of the restaurant laughing.

Ron just glared back. "Dude, what's your damage?"

"I am sorry, but that is not chicken. That is, how you say… umm…" The man froze for a moment, failing to come up with the word, when his eyes lit up. Puffing out his cheeks, he began croaking. It only took a second for Ron to understand.

"Oh man KP," Ron's face was turning quite green now, "I don't… oh man…"

Ron rushed quickly to the bathroom. Kim just took one of the legs herself, trying it out. "Hmm… not bad."

Ron returned shortly thereafter, a little green still tinging his face. Kim just smiled back. "Really Ron, you should give them a chance, they're really quite good. It does taste a lot like chicken."

"Sorry KP, but I just don't know if I could eat frogs… all slimy… and hopping… and they eat bugs! Bugs KP!" Ron ignored Kim's eye roll, as he picked up the leg he had already bitten into. "Maybe Rufus would like one though, I don't think he's eaten much today."

Ron brought a fresh leg down to his pocket, where Rufus had to hide during dinner. "Hey little buddy, want something to… KP… Rufus isn't in my pocket."

Kim froze in her eating, looking around the floor near their table. "Where could he have gone, he couldn't have gotten far. After all…"

A loud crash emanated from the kitchen, and the door flew open. A rather large man in an apron, wielding a large knife, was glaring down at the floor frantically. "Diable est-il celui?(7)"

Patrons screamed, jumping up into their chairs, as a small, pink blur shot past them on the floor. A moment later, Rufus scampered back into Ron's pocket, breathing heavily, but with a satisfied grin on his face as he clutched the small piece of cheese in his tiny little paws. Ron just looked over at the waiter, gesturing quickly. "Cheque please!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron stood on the railing of the second level, looking out on the setting sun. Ron frowned, despite the picturesque scene before him, one hand tucked into his pocket, his fist clenching reflexively for strength. "Sorry about dinner KP, I didn't mean to ruin it like that."

Kim looked over, and saw the almost desperate look in his eyes. She quickly took his hand in hers, her other hand moving up to trace a line along his jaw. The entire time, she smiled serenely. "Ron, it was no big. Just being up here with you, that's all I could ever want. Besides," Kim gave a sidelong glance, grinning almost evilly, "I can think of a number of ways for you to make it up to me."

Ron's smile broadened, and he leaned in closer. "Really? Does it involve some… close, personal attention?"

Kim seemed to ponder that a moment, before leaning in closer herself, their lips just a hairsbreadth apart, her voice a whisper. "I think something like that could be arranged."

Both teens jumped as their reverie was disturbed by a sudden flash of light. Kim's eyes widened, as the lights on the Tower activated, and both of them stood in awe as the entire city of Paris seemed to light up at once. Kim smile broadened when she felt Ron take both her hands, and they stood there for a few moments, just enjoying the sight.

Finally, Ron turned to look at Kim, marveling at how the light just seemed to accentuate how beautiful she looked. "KP… Kim…"

Kim looked over, and could see the shy smile on his face. "Yes Ron?"

Ron swallowed deeply, taking a moment to drink in the sight of her. "KP, I am so unbelievably lucky to have you in my life. You've always been there for me, whenever I needed you. You are everything to me! I love you with all of my heart and soul. KP… Kim… I…"

"What are you two losers doing here?"

Kim's eyes widened as she turned quickly, all trace of the serene gone from Kim's expression. Ron just hung his head and sighed. "Hello BonBon, great timing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Hope you enjoyed this little trip through the French language. And remember… double-check before you order in another language. lol

French Translations –

(1) - How long wait to get through in?

(2) - Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, welcome to The Jules Verne. May I escort you to your table?

(3) - Yes yes!

(4) - Excuse me sir and madam, for the interruption. Would you like to order something from the wine list?

(5) - Bring me wine good?

(6) - you and raw Oysters and frogs legs

(7) - What the hell is that?


	5. Chapter 5

KP is owned by Disney, we own squat. Well, BonBon was an unexpected surprise, but do you really think I could do a story without my best girl, even if she is the vile bitch beast from hell? lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eurotrip – Chapter 5

Kim whirled, eyes wide, as she turned to glare back at Bonnie. The brunette just stood there smiling, her arm interlaced with a strapping young man. She took a moment to look over her former high school rival, noting the obvious attempt to follow the very latest fashions in France. "Hello Bonnie, nice to see you here. I would have thought you'd already be in Boston, latching on to the highest man on the food chain already. What happened, they all turned you down already?"

Bonnie just smirked, a look that made Kim instantly tense up. "Very droll Kim, you're one to talk. Still dating this loser I see. Poor Kimmie, you'll never learn, will you?"

Kim stepped forward, getting closer. "Ron is not a loser Bonnie. The only real loser around here is you, always stuck on the food chain, doing what you think will make you popular."

Bonnie balked at that, before her expression turned vicious. "You feel sorry for me? I'm not the one stuck in Upperton to be with her loser boyfriend. I'm going to school in Boston. And excuse me, but have you seen Pierre? He's a model! If anyone deserves pity, it's you!"

Ron sighed as he watched the two girls get nose-to-nose, exchanging barbs and insults back and forth. The guy side in him had a momentary image that would have had him getting his own room if Kim had heard it, but he squashed it quickly. Leaning back against the pillar, he smiled over at Pierre, who was watching the entire thing intently, and with a bit of concern. Ron just smiled, sticking out his hand. "Hey man, name's Ron. So, you got a thing for the BonBon, huh?"

Pierre didn't respond at first, but he glanced over long enough to shake Ron's hand before turning back to the fight. "Umm… Pierre. Pleased to meet you. Are they… they will not be killing each other, yes?"

"Nahh, they'll be fine. Bit of a surprise to see her here, but it's all good… I guess. Kind of ruins the night a bit, but nothing that can't be salvaged. So, where'd you meet our BonBon?"

Pierre couldn't take his eyes off the fight, even though they had yet to make the slightest bit of contact. "We meet on the beach, down in Marseilles. She was fiery. We've been together for a week now. She is very… what is the term… flexible when we…"

Ron backed away quickly, halting that line of conversation quickly. "Whoa dude, I don't want to hear about… wait… flexible?"

"RON!"

Both men turned to see the ladies glaring at them. Bonnie took two quick steps, and grabbed Pierre by the front of his shirt. "Come on Pierre, let's get out of here. This tower is too loser infested."

Bonnie and Pierre were gone before Kim could respond to that final comment, who had both fists clenched at her side, shaking just slightly. She glared angrily at Ron, who knew instantly his last comment had been heard.

"You were talking to him? About…"

"KP, it's not like you think. He brought it up, I was just… just…"

"Let's just go back to the hotel, all right."

Ron groaned, as Kim headed straight back for the elevator, after only making sure that Bonnie and her boyfriend were already gone. It was a very quiet ride back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat sullenly on his bed as Kim got changed in the bathroom, lamenting the lost night with a very unexpected appearance. Rufus sat on his shoulder, trying his best to console his best friend, with little help.

When Kim came out of the bathroom, clad in one of Ron's jerseys, he rose quickly to his feet, trying desperately to explain. Kim quickly silenced him though, placing a finger gently on his lips.

"Ron, I'm sorry I got mad, it wasn't you I was angry with. Bonnie just… she… I'm just sorry it ruins our night tonight."

Ron wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "No big KP, we'll just make it up tomorrow."

Kim smiled back at him. "You know, I don't think I'm fully over the whole Bonnie issue. I think I could use a serious dose of Ron-shine."

Ron's grinned widened, especially when he felt Kim's lips pressing lightly on his ear. "Well KP, I think I can help with that. You know, my jersey really looks badical on you."

Ron jumped as Kim nibbled lightly on his earlobe. "You know, maybe tonight is the night that you'll get to see…"

The sudden blaring of music from next door caused both teens to jump. It was quite loud, almost loud enough to force them to cover their ears. Kim and Ron pulled away, trying to block out the noise.

"Kim, what is that?"

"WHAT?"

Ron cupped his hands over his mouth. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"I'M NOT SURE, BUT I'M GOING TO FIND OUT."

"WHAT?"

Kim sighed, and grabbed Ron quickly. Ignoring her state of undress, they made their way into the hall, and Kim pounded loudly on the door. It took several attempts before the door finally opened. What Kim and Ron saw shocked them.

Pierre stood in the doorway, looking as surprised as them. His shirt was partially unbuttoned and his hair a mess. Looking past into the room, it looked like the makings of a party were starting, with at least eight to ten people inside already dancing and drinking.

Kim cupped her hands over her mouth, practically screaming to be heard. "CAN YOU TURN THE MUSIC DOWN?"

Pierre nodded, but before he could turn to head back in, Bonnie was at the door. All trace of humour disappeared from her face. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"TURN THE MUSIC DOWN BONNIE!"

Bonnie just smirked, and placed a hand by her ear, as if straining to hear. Finally, after Kim repeated it a couple of times, she just grinned, shook her head, and slammed the door in Kim's face.

Kim was left standing in the doorway, shaking with fury, so much so that Ron had to guide her back into the room. Once they got there though, Kim dashed right for the phone. He could see her saying something as she dialed, but he couldn't make it out over the noise. She talked on the phone as best she could for a few minutes, using one hand to cover her other ear as she tried to listen. Ron just sat on the edge of his bed, watching her work.

When she finally hung up the phone, she had almost a malicious grin on her face, before she started pacing. Ron just lay back on the bed, knowing that there was no way the night was going to go the way he had hoped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim waited impatiently as she paced the floor. She wondered how long it would take until…

The music cut off quickly, and Kim almost jumped for joy. She smiled, as quiet permeated for the first time in a while, and now she just had to wait a minute or two for the expectant blowback.

Bonnie didn't disappoint, as there was a knock at the door far faster than she expected. Kim opened the door, smiling serenely.

Bonnie stood there glaring at her, hands on her hips. "You called security? How juvenile can you be? Of course, what should I expect from Miss goody-two-shoes. Considering the loser crowd you hang out with, you've probably never…"

"Sorry, what was that Bonnie?" Kim's grin widened as she put a hand to her ear, as if straining to here, just as Bonnie had done a few minutes earlier. "I'm sorry Bon, I can't hear you, I'll just have to find out what you wanted… umm… never!"

Kim slammed the door shut on Bonnie's face before the brunette had a chance to respond, and she smiled in triumph as Bonnie pounded on the door for a couple minutes before giving up and returning to her room. Satisfied at getting the last word, Kim turned back to Ron, ready to resume where they had left off before the interruption.

"Oh Ron… I was thinking that maybe we could… Ron?"

Kim moved over to Ron's bed where he was laying down, still dressed, with his legs hanging off the end of the bed. She poked him in the shoulder, hoping to get a response, but all she got was a quick snore from Ron, who only shifted slightly.

Kim closed her eyes and sighed, realizing her plans for tonight had been shot, thanks to Bonnie's interference. She took Ron's shoes off, and helped to shift him better into his bed, so he would be more comfortable. There was no reaction from him through the whole procedure.

Deciding she didn't want to sleep in her own bed, she sidled up against Ron, pressing up against his back and wrapping her arms around him, snuggling close. When she was comfortable, she hit the light, and closed her eyes, relishing the warmth she drew from Ron as the bliss of sleep drew her in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess he was right KP, no line."

Kim smiled as they made their way to the entrance of the Louvre. They paid their admission, and began the tour with gusto. While Ron seemed less than interested for the most part, he stayed by her side as she went from exhibit to exhibit, even going so far as to discuss some of the pieces with her when one caught his interest.

It wasn't a half hour into their visit though when a rather shrill and familiar voice interrupted their day out.

"Ahh, how cute, does your pet loser think he knows something about art?"

Ron could hear Kim's teeth grinding, despite the number of conversations going on around them.

"Bonnie, this is a big place. You go to one side, and we'll go to the other."

Bonnie just laughed at that. "You're not captain anymore, you can't tell me what to do. Besides, now we can discuss you killing my little party last night before it even got started."

"Maybe if you hadn't had the music so loud, I wouldn't have had to."

Ron just groaned, watching the sequel to the day before playing out before him. He noticed Pierre standing off to the side, shaking his head, so he made his way over to the young model. "Hey dude, sorry about the party last night."

Pierre shrugged nonchalantly. "It is, as you say, no big. I thought the music was too loud, but Bonnie wanted it kept high when she found out your Kim was next door. I am just sorry we disturbed the two of you, you make a very good couple."

Ron grinned at that compliment. "Thanks man. Hey, can I ask you something? What do you see in Bonnie?"

Pierre's face took on almost a dreamy expression. "She is very beautiful and smart, and can be very sweet… when she is not meeting with your Kim. Tell me, why do they not like each other? I have seen the news reports on Kim, she is much like Bonnie. I would think they would have been friends."

Ron looked over at the two teens, shaking his head. They had already progressed to the pointing of fingers at each other. "Who knows? Sure, they've been rivals in cheerleading and committees and all that but… I just don't know. I think Kim gets along better with Shego, and they're real enemies."

"Well, I am sure that… oh, it looks like it is winding down." Bonnie was indeed turning towards them, and her face was set in a sneer of contempt. Pierre turned quickly to Ron, nodding slightly. "It has been most good to meet you Ron. Would that it have been under better circumstances."

"You too dude, good luck with her."

Bonnie moved quickly, grabbing Pierre's arm and dragging him away. With Bonnie gone, he moved back to Kim, hoping to calm her down at least a little bit.

"Hey KP, don't worry about…"

"Bonnie is such a… such a…"

Ron wrapped his arms around her quickly, and kissed her lightly on the nose. He could feel some of the tension drain from her. "Don't worry about her. Chances are, we'll never see her again after this, and you won't have to worry about her anymore. I mean, she's going to Boston in the fall for school, and we'll be in Colorado. Running into her here is just a fluke, one that shouldn't interfere with our vacation."

Kim took a deep breath, and she laid her head on Ron's shoulder. "You're right Ron. Let's just enjoy our last full day in Paris."

"That's the spirit KP." Ron took a hold of her hand, and led her in the opposite direction that Bonnie and Pierre had gone. "You know, that Pierre is a pretty cool guy."

Kim raised her eyebrows as she turned to look at him. "He's dating Bonnie!"

"Well, he's still a pretty good guy. Too bad we'll never see him again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arc de Triomphe

"Are you following me just to ruin my vacation Kim?"

"ME? You're the one following us!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notre-Dame

"Hey Pierre, you want a pretzel?"

"Sure, thank you." Pierre could only watch the scene before him with humour. "How much more could they have to argue about?"

Ron shrugged. "I have no idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jardin de Luxembourg

"You know, this is almost getting ridiculous. Where are you guys going next?"

"We were going to go to dinner at a little café on the east side. You?"

"We were going to do the same thing. I think we'll go west though, save us some problems while we eat."

Pierre just smiled at that. With a thought, he pulled out a card, handing it to Ron. "We should keep in touch afterwards, it has been most good speaking with you, even if our days have not been going as planned."

"That would be cool. Here, let me write down my email address, before they wrap up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was pacing the hotel room, as Ron watched on. She was continue to mutter, though Ron couldn't make most of it out. He had already tried to calm her down, with no success, when they had first gotten back to the room. Now, he let her continue her rant, something he was sure Pierre was having to do just next door.

Despite the fact they had had a peaceful dinner, they had somehow managed to bump into each other getting back to the hotel. That had led to another bout of arguing, with many of the hotel patrons watching with either amusement or scorn. Now, she was worked up again, and nothing was going to interfere.

Finally, after about an hour, Kim seemed to wake up to the fact that Ron was there. She stopped, just gazing at him as he looked to her questioningly. She smiled slightly, knowing what he was doing by letting her get it out of his system. She sat down beside Ron, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, and nuzzling against him just a little bit.

"Sorry about all this with Bonnie, Ron. I know it's not fair to you."

Ron just smiled, bringing his hand up to cover Kim's arm that was draped in front of him. "It's no big KP. Besides, we may have lost Paris, but we are going to Spain next, and I think that bathing suit you packed could very well make me forget all about the troubles we had here."

Kim raised her head to look at Ron, a slightly perturbed expression on her face. "And what makes you think I'll be wearing that bathing suit? Maybe I'll just wear one of Nana's sundresses that she gave me for the trip."

Ron's face fell so quickly that Kim couldn't stifle the laugh. "I'm just kidding Ron, of course I'll be wearing it. Now, I think you need a little Kim-shine to get over such an awful image."

Ron's lips twitched into a bit of a smirk. "Kim-shine?"

"Uh huh, a little of this…" Kim leaned in, nibbling just a little on his ear, "… and a bit of this…" her lips trailed down to the nape of his neck, "… and we go from there."

Ron groaned slightly, running his hand down Kim's back. "I think I could get to like this Kim-shine!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – And now back to Johnrie18


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Neither Zaratan nor I own Kim Possible or any affiliated or related materials, characters or concepts. We do, however, own the internet, and by extension, all of you! Now dance. Dance for us, puppets! Mwahahahaha...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sandy beach of Costa Brava seemed to absolutely sparkle in the bright summer sun, a feature that did not go unnoticed by the countless tourists who cluttered its shore. Kim and Ron continued their search for an untouched patch of sand to lay their stuff down on, finally coming onto a location that was surprisingly close to the water, but currently out of the range of the rippling waves.

"Well it's official KP. The ocean is calling and the Ron man must answer its cry." Ron announced with enthusiasm as he removed his shirt, moving quickly to dabble only as much sun screen as was absolutely necessary.

As he did, Kim could not resist lowering her sun glasses slightly, as she took in the sight of him. Throughout his life, Ron had not changed much in terms of physical build. Kim's mother had always speculated that Ron somehow maintained the perfect balance between a greased filled diet of Nacos and cheese and daily exercise resulting from all his world saving that kept his body in constant form. However, somewhere over the last year, that balance had been disrupted somehow, and Ron had put on a few pounds… _in all the right places_, Kim noted. Kim suddenly wondered whether or not Ron might be able to notice her blush beneath her sun hat and the light of day.

"A booyah at six leagues!" Ron shouted as he ran straight for the cool water, diving head first in with Rufus on his shoulders, maintaining his perch even as Ron emerged from the water. "Come on Kim. It's not summer without the sun and the beach."

Kim grinned widely at Ron's beckoning before merely shrugging, removing her sun hat and glasses and her shorts. She then took just a hair of a second longer than normal to remove her shirt, making sure Ron's focus was still on her as she did so.

Ron had to make sure to rub the last of the salt water from his eyes as he gazed upon Kim's skimpy, two piece, string suit. _More like two half piece suit!_ This tiny light red number left very little to the imagination, covering only the bare essentials; a stark contrast to Kim's normal humility. Not that she didn't have plenty to be humble about, Ron noted, trying his best not to gawk at her even as she casually entered the water, moving up towards him.

"So Ron, are we going swimming or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Kim grinned, proud of the reaction in Ron's face.

"Uh-huh." Ron replied weakly. "Wh-when did you pick that up?"

"Oh, just a little something Monique helped me grab before we came here. It's not too much is it?" Kim asked playfully.

"Too much! Any less and we'd have to find the nudist beaches… although…" Ron seemed to ponder the idea. Kim decided to snap him out of it.

"Hey Ron, how long can you hold your breath?" She asked playfully.

"Huh?" Ron was caught off guard by the change in topic and tone of conversation. He and Kim hadn't tried to outdo each other holding their breaths underwater since they were kids. "I don't know. Maybe a minute."

"Let's find out." In one swift motion, Kim moved to grab Rufus, holding him high in the air with one arm, even as she pulled herself close to Ron with the other, bringing her lips tightly to his even as she dragged the both of them underwater, taking care to hold Rufus above the waves.

Their lips never parted the entire time. As surprised as Ron was, he could feel Kim holding him close to her, making sure they didn't end up drinking in any of the water. As it went on, Ron's arms moved to pull Kim's waist close to him even as he felt her legs wrap themselves around his own stomach. All external noise was completely dulled except for the sound of the ocean around them, giving them the feel of being completely cut off from the entire world. The rush of the entire experience overwhelmed him. In spite of the fact that the ocean water was remarkably cool, Ron could feel his body temperature jump.

Even as the two slowly rose up from beneath the waves, the light of the sun and the noise of fellow tourists reminding them that they were still at a public beach, their lips remained locked for a few seconds longer before they finally parted in need of air.

"Wow." Ron exclaimed as he took in an extra large breath of air into his aching lungs, his arms never once releasing hold of Kim's waist, her legs retaining their locked grasp around him. "That was… that was…" Ron tried to form the appropriate words even as he continued to gasp for air.

"Badical?" Kim offered as she tried to regain control of her breathing as well, wiping her wet hair from across her face, chuckling at the look on Ron's face.

"Totally." Ron agreed in a gasped whisper.

"You know Ron; I don't think that was a full minute."

"Hey." Rufus chided from his holding place in Kim's palm. While his humans were underwater practicing synchronized breathing, he was still in the hot sun, unable to go anywhere unless he held on to one of them.

"Give me a sec KP." Ron struggled to take in as much air as his lungs could hold, ignoring Rufus' cries for attention before finally turning back to Kim. "Ok, ready."

Rufus merely grumbled in aggravation as Kim and Ron re-submerged beneath the waves, not to rise again for another minute and ten seconds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus happily hummed the tune to 'Gilligan's Island' as he sputtered along the waves in a tiny motor boat, custom built for him by a bath toy company that owed Kim a favor for saving their factory from being demolished by Rodeghan Industries.

A few feet away from him, Kim and Ron continued to cool off in the water.

"I don't get it KP. How can the girl who can do anything not have a major picked out?"

"I don't know. I guess I just don't know what I really want to do with my life, at least, what one thing I want to do with my life. I mean, they don't exactly offer World Saving as a possibility, and even after that, there are a lot of things I want to do. I want something that lets me travel, meet new people, something that's physically active but that also lets me help people."

"I got it KP! You should totally be a super hero." Ron exclaimed.

"Gee, why hadn't I thought of that before?" Kim half grumbled before splashing Ron squarely in the face, catching him completely off guard. Ron's features seemed to harden as the water trickled down over his visage.

"Oh it's on now, Kimberly Anne." Ron replied in a hushed voice as he retaliated with a vicious aqua-assault, as he had dubbed it back when they were little.

Kim just laughed as she returned with a counter attack of her own. Still Ron was a much more enthusiastic splasher and she could feel herself losing her ground against his attack. Deciding to switch strategies, Kim leapt forward through the water, grabbing Ron by the head and dunking him beneath the waves.

Kim quickly released her hold, allowing Ron to crash out from beneath the surface of the waves. At first, he just looked at her with a look of begrudged defeat, until something caught his attention. Kim looked at Ron with a look of confusion as Ron anxiously swam over off to her side, retrieving something floating in the water.

"Oh KIMMM! Missing something?" Ron asked triumphantly as he held the item in question slightly above the water. Kim's eyes went wide with shock as she looked down on herself, quickly moving to cover her decency as she made sure she was concealed beneath the water.

"Ron! Give those back!" Kim hissed with a mixture of rage and embarrassment as she scanned around her. For the moment, no one else but Ron seemed to have taken note of her situation, but that would likely not last much longer if Ron kept waving them around for everyone to see.

"So what happened anyway?" Ron asked as he examined the material in his hand. "Monique was all out of dental floss, so you decided to wear these instead?"

"Ron!" Kim's one word threat came through clenched teeth, the look on her face was one that would terrify most villains into submission, yet Ron merely took it as a sign of victory.

"See, this is why the caveman wore skins and not strings. Strings come undone." Ron went on.

"Ron, I'm counting to three." Kim never bothered to finish her threat, nor did she have to.

"Ok, ok. Here you go." Ron could tell he had stretched his little moment of victory on for a second too long, and surrendered the light garment. Kim snatched it fiercely from Ron's hand, and then turned around; positioning herself mostly under the cover of the deep blue waves in hopes that no one would notice her changing.

In a desperate attempt to make amends, Ron moved to give her a slight extra degree of cover as she retied her bikini top around her neck. However, the constant motion of the water made it difficult for Kim to finish retying the last knot around her upper back. Noting her predicament, Ron's hands moved to finish the job for her, but the feel of his hands on her exposed side caused Kim to jump back.

"Don't." Kim shot a venomous look that immediately chased the last of the humor from his body. Ron's smile rushed away from his body as he turned around, ensuring as much privacy as he could provide for her.

Kim continued to struggle with the knot under water against the currents, becoming more and more frustrated with the entire situation.

"Here." Ron's voice's was soft and apologetic; the look on his face as he extended his hand in assistance was filled with regret. Relenting, Kim turned about as Ron's hands grabbed the floating string ends in the water, bringing them around and tying them tightly.

"Kim, look I…"

"I need to get out." Kim never shot Ron another look as she moved towards their spot on the beach, leaving Ron to slump in the water, looking over at Rufus who had pulled up next to him in his little mini-boat.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" Ron asked.

"Oooh. Uh-huh." Rufus concurred before speeding away, leaving a wake that splashed directly into Ron's face.

"Thanks for the consolation." Ron called out. "Traitor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim lay back on her beach towel, soaking in the sun. Ironically, she had gotten out of the refreshing water to lie down on her towel beneath the blazing sun for the sole purpose of cooling off!

Most of the time, she found Ron's childlike attitude very fun to be around, as well as refreshing considering the life and death peril that she frequently found herself in, but some times it made him very oblivious to just what he was doing and the reactions he was eliciting in others.

"The lifeguard wanted me to tell you that the guys on the beach are forgetting to close their mouths when they go underwater ever since you started sunbathing and that we have to leave."

Kim opened her eyes to see Ron standing over her. He knelt down on their shared towel, extending one of his hands with an ice cream cone in it. Strawberry even. Her favorite.

"Peace offering." Ron explained as he smiled weakly.

"Ron…"

"KP, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Ron gushed.

"Ron…"

"I'm sorry. Really. I was just playing around, I got carried away, and I am sorry."

"Ron…" Kim repeated.

"I'm an idiot and I'm sorry. Please don't spend the rest of the trip mad at me."

"Ron!" Kim was forced to raise her voice finally to get Ron's attention. Ron immediately sealed his lips shut as a look of embarrassment seized his features.

Kim simply smiled as she took the cone from Ron's hand. "Offering accepted."

Ron let out a sigh of relief as lay down on the towel alongside Kim, reaching for his own sun shades as he licked at his ice cream.

"So what were you saying earlier about a lifeguard and us having to leave?" Kim asked with a bemused grin on her face.

"Oh something about hundreds of hunking tourists drowning while gawking at you. Probably bad for our reputation if it ever gets out." Ron joked.

Kim just laughed at the thought. "Am I really that hot?"

"You kidding? The sun barely qualifies as lukewarm compared to you."

At this, Kim raised an eyebrow before discarding her ice cream on the sand and rolling over right on top of Ron. Ron barely had enough time to throw his own cone to the side as Kim's lips came right down on top of her.

However, the pair's romantic moment was shattered as an explosion rocked the tranquility of the beach, sending people scattering and running and screaming in terror. Both Ron and Kim looked up in stunned unison to see a large blimp, seemingly otherwise natural; save for the smoking cannon barrel that could be seen from its lower bow. From somewhere on the blimps lower cabin, a large speaker system broadcasted a thick accented voice.

"Attention patrons of the Costa Brava beach. Good day to you. Though I do regret shattering your otherwise enjoyable vacations, this beach is now the property, by right of villainous seizure, of Senor Senior Senior and…." There was a slight pause as the voice on the other side of the microphone seemed to be listening to something or someone in the background. "Yes, yes Junior. It is your beach as well." Another pause followed. "Junior, you will have plenty of time to work on your tan once we have confiscated this property." Another pause. "Junior, I have told you, it is poor villainous form not to go before a caper." Another pause. "Yes, Junior. You may push the button."

There was another pause, but this one was followed instead by a strange beam of yellow light as it shot down from the blimp. The beam hit the costal sand, causing many of the remaining tourists to hurriedly gather up their possessions, or even discard them altogether, as they began running, all the while, the ground began shaking beneath them. The beam itself seemed to spread out all across the beach, covering any part with sand with a yellow glow that brightly shimmered even with the full day sun overhead.

Kim and Ron were thrown off balance, falling to the ground and looking on in horror as they felt the beach of Costa Brava lift itself right off the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father, there is something I do not understand."

"Junior, for the last time, I told you that you must assist in performing at least one villainous caper of grand stature before I am willing to further discuss your career as a recording artist." Senor Senior Senior sighed. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he was beginning to have doubts, however slight, about his son's potential as an evil madman.

"No father. It is just that, if we want to have a new beach on our island, why do we not merely buy a lot of sand instead of investing so much money in that doo-hickey over there?"

"Son, I have always tried to teach you one important lesson. When you are a Senior, you get what you want, but when you are a villain… you take what you want."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Does anyone actually read these things?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, did someone tell every villain in the world where we were going to be this summer?" Ron asked in frustration, even as the ground beneath him grumbled and shook beneath him as it began to rise into the air. "And does the concept of 'extreme' mean anything?"

"Ron, come on." Kim hurriedly threw on her beach shirt, reaching into her backpack and retrieving a familiar red object, whose settings she hurriedly checked as she aimed upwards towards the blimp and fired. Ron merely gave his girlfriend a look of astonishment which she either did not acknowledge or didn't notice.

"Ok, I don't know what's sadder; the fact that you brought a grapnel gun to a beach, or the fact that you actually are going to use iiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrr…" Ron was cut off as he felt Kim's hand grab his own tightly, pulling him up into the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father, I think I see something!"

"Junior, I have told you time and time again, you have already experienced puberty. You are not breaking out." Senor Senior Senior sighed as he noted the readings displayed on the instrumentation before him, satisfied that everything was functioning properly.

"No father. It looks like…" Junior squinted his eyes as he pressed himself against the glass window next to his seat. "The blue fox."

"What?" At this, Senior rose up from his pilot seat, moving over to where his son was seating in an attempt to see whatever it was his son was observing.

"Kim Possible." Senor Senior Senior's voice took on a tone of delighted surprise as he watched the young teen super heroine and her partner ride a rising grapnel line up towards their getaway blimp. "How delightful. Come Junior, we are about to receive guests, and it would be most rude not to greet them properly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I really wasn't planning on going skydiving until Greece." Ron cried out as he held onto the side of the blimp's cabin for dear life, the city of Costa Brava seemingly fading away beneath them, even as the large chunk of white sand and earth that had once been its beach remained floating beneath them in tow. As Ron spoke, Kim's skilled fingers worked towards opening the hatch inside from the outside. After a few more seconds of work, she finally managed to open it, grabbing Ron and throwing him inside before following suit herself and closing the door behind her.

"Well, well, the blue fox…" an all too familiar voice announced almost welcomingly before adding dismissively "and her annoying sloth."

"Doesn't know my name either." Ron replied, unsurprised, as he pulled himself up. "So Junior, you and your dad just wanted to spend a day at the beach, huh?"

"It is how you say, a father, son, bonding moment." Junior replied as he tensed himself, as if for combat.

"You know, my dad and I cook." Ron replied as if to suggest a possible alternative that might avoid what he already knew was unavoidable.

"Hmm, yes." Junior replied unimpressed. "I suppose father and I could try that if we were ever poor again."

Ron growled in frustration but Kim merely stepped in between the two. "He's just stalling. Ron, go ahead and shut down whatever device the Seniors have. I'll take care of Junior and catch up with you."

Ron merely nodded in acknowledgement before running off. Junior made no move to stop him as he eyed Kim Possible.

"Give it up Junior; you know you can't take me." Kim warned the otherwise harmless villain.

"Oh please. As if I would even want to touch someone wearing such a hideous summer shirt." Junior rolled his eyes in mock disgust.

"What?" Kim replied, half in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron opened the next hatch, only to find himself in the cockpit of the cabin, the elder figure of Senor Senior Senior standing expectantly before him.

"Ahh, Ron Stoppable. Welcome to our little caper."

"Yeah tha…. Hey! You know my name!" Ron exclaimed delightedly.

"Of course." Senior assured. "It would be improper villainous form not to know the names of my arch foes."

"Uh, dude. I don't want you to take this the wrong way cause the whole name thing… really appreciate it, but Kim and I already have arch foes." Ron replied somewhat apologetically.

"What?" Senior seemed taken aback by this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And just what is wrong with what I am wearing?" Kim asked fiercely. While she had to admit that she wasn't comfortable fighting villain in her bathing suit and a light summer shirt, she happened to think she looked very good in her selected ensemble given the occasion she had picked it for.

"Oh please, most of the time, I do not even know where to begin." Junior replied as he rolled his eyes in agonizing memory. "Always it is you and that blonde one running around in those plain black shirts like those unattractive Goth people with the metal in their faces and the bad music."

"They're our mission clothes!" Kim replied in frustration. She couldn't believe she was missing fun in the sun and water with Ron for this.

"And I suppose the girl who 'can do anything'," Junior paused to make quotation marks with his fingers so as to emphasize his point "cannot even find something that does not look like it was purchased from the Salvation army before going out to save the world."

"Hey!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You mean, you do not think of me as your arch foe?" There was a surprising amount of shock in Senor Senior Senior's voice as he spoke. "Even after all of my villainous deeds?"

"Well dude, I mean, it's not that we don't think you're evil. You obviously got that down. It's just; Kim and I already got arch villains."

"But, but I have worked so hard." Senior seemed to explain almost pathetically.

"And don't think we don't appreciate it, it's just…" Ron was cut off.

"I have transformed my own home into an evil lair, just as you yourself suggested." Senior defended himself.

"Ok, for the record, I really think you misunderstood me on that one." Ron replied meekly, more than a little embarrassed of what he considered to be one of his biggest blunders in his entire world saving career.

"I have spent millions on my various evil schemes." Senior went on. If he was listening in any way to what Ron was saying, it didn't show.

"And that shows dedication…" Ron offered, feeling, for reasons no one would ever understand, somewhat ashamed of the bubble that he had unintentionally burst.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And do not think it stops when you are on missions. I have seen other photos of you, always running around in those second rate Club Banana clothes that you have the audacity to consider fashionable. At least your blonde sidekick is honest about his lack of social taste."

Oh, it was on now! Wars had been declared over lesser insults and even the most vicious and savage breakups throughout history had never recorded such harsh words passed between two people.

"And just what is wrong with Club Banana?" Kim's reply was fierce and savage. "They make their clothes nationally, hiring employees throughout the country, without using any animal skins whatsoever."

"Uggh, precisely." Junior replied with a disgusted look on his face. "True fashion transcends human skin and fabrics. Do you honestly believe that a body this beautiful could allow itself to be wrapped in anything other than the finest skins and furs that Amazon has to offer?" Junior asked as he motioned to his entire frame.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I froze the Billionaires Club when they rejected my membership out of petty vengeance." Senior went on even as Ron continued to pat his shoulder sympathetically. "I have spent countless hours with Junior practicing our villainous laughs."

"Yeah, it's not that you're not qualified. It's just that we're already taken." Ron tried to explain. "You see, Kim has this whole thing with Shego going on, or Bonnie, depending on which day of the week it is."

"Kim Possible has two arch foes?" Senior looked up in even further astonishment.

"And I've got this deal with Monkey Fist where I don't like monkeys, and I really don't like him, so that's just meant to be, or our destiny as he'd probably say." Ron's head just shook in dismay as he went on.

"I see." Senior sighed as he lowered his head once again.

"Hey I know!" Ron exclaimed, as he reached into his pocket. "How about Rufus?" The teen hero held the confused and bewildered pink rodent in the cup of his hands.

"I beg your pardon?" Senior asked.

"Huh?" Rufus voiced as he looked at Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what? You won't wear anything unless it was once living, tiny and helpless?" Kim asked, her face almost as steaming red as her hair.

"Nonsense. Did you not read the annual summer fashion issue of 'Vague'? Silk is also acceptable" Junior waved dismissively.

"That was April's annual summer fashion issue. They've had two more issues since then. You're two months behind." Kim raised her voice in triumph.

"I am?" Junior asked with a look surprise, before his face turned away as if to think. "If they have had two more months to release two more annual summer fashions… then that would mean…. AAAAAAAAHHH!" Junior released a high pitched squeal as his mind did the math. "I am two years behind the fashion. I am unclean!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wish me to be the arch foe of your pet rodent?" Senior asked incredulously.

"Hey, have you ever heard of supply and demand?" Ron asked defensively. "We heroes are in high demand, while you villains are always popping up with some take over the world scheme. We are in demand, while there's an over supply of you. So you're not in a position to be picky."

Senior paused to consider the young man's rational. Even if his understand of the principle he proposed seemed somewhat flawed, there was quite a great deal of truth to his argument.

"Hey, it's either Rufus or Will Du. Your choice." Ron stated simply.

At this, Senor Senior Senior conceded. "So be it. I, Senor Senior Senior do accept the naked mole rat Rufus as my arch foe." As Senior spoke, he secretly pressed a button on his normal walking cane, prompting a beam to shoot out from a concealed laser cannon, hitting Ron dead on and incapacitating him as he fell to the floor unconscious, letting out a low moan as he landed.

"Now that we have settled that issue, I believe it is long past time that we did battle."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am dirty! I am impure! I am soiled" Junior went on in hysterics. As proud as Kim had been of her triumph, she was now officially bored.

"Weren't we going to fight a minute ago? I have to get back to my vacation."

"You shall pay for this Kim Possible!" Junior turned from his panicked hysterics back to his fiery haired foe. "Do not think you can defeat me. I am trained in, how you say, the 'mad moves' by your foe Shego."

Junior rushed forward with a solid right, then a left, which he followed through with a sweep. Kim deflected the first two attacks before flipping over the last. Junior's attacks were solid and strong, but inexperienced. As he rushed forward with another right, Kim grabbed the attack and then threw him to the ground with a simple judo throw. Junior landed hard on his back.

Leaping back up to his feet, Junior came up strong with a roundhouse attack which Kim leapt up over. As she flipped through the air, coming over Junior, she reached down and grabbed his shoulders. Using her momentum as she landed, she held on to Junior as she threw him into the wall, causing him to land hard.

"Perhaps I should have practiced some of my mad moves since father discharged Shego over a year ago." Junior mused in dulled agony.

"Might have helped." Kim answered oh-so-sweetly. "… a little."

Leaving Junior behind, Kim rushed into the next room, realizing she had allowed herself to waste far too much time already. As she opened the hatch leading into the cockpit compartment, she found Ron lying unconscious, and Senor Senior Senior standing upright and proud.

"Ahh, Miss Possible. Welcome. Young Ronald and I were just having a most fascinating discussion about supply and demand."

Kim looked down to see if Ron was ok. Noting the soft moan that escaped his lips, she quickly turned her attention back to Senior.

"If you hurt him…" Kim left her threat unfinished.

"Please. That would be poor form for a Senior, and as you can see, I am quite unarmed to begin with." As Senior gestured to his form, Kim noticed his finger work its way across a small button on his cane. Kim had an instant to duck as a beam of energy fired from her right, missing her as she dodged the attack.

Kim came back up, leaping over a second blast. As she came down, Kim's eyes settled upon Senior's cane. Landing, she cart wheeled over to where Senior was standing, grabbing his cane from him and hurtling it across the cabin, jamming the concealed laser cannon's barrel, and causing it to explode.

"Pretty impressive toy that you brought to the beach." Kim eyed Senior squarely.

"Ahh, I am so glad that you approve. 'Project: Uplift' as it was dubbed by your American military. A specialized weapon designed to completely capture and subdue enemy bases with minimal expenditures in man power and effort. Unfortunately, the hundreds of millions needed to complete its construction were deemed too much for your Pentagon's strained budget…"

"But mere pocket change for a Senior." Kim concluded.

"Hmm." Senior paused at this. "Actually, I would dare categorize it as more of a pittance, but then again, I am being overly modest."

"I could tell."

"So what now, Kim Possible? I cannot physically compete with you and you cannot possibly know how to turn off the device and restore the beach of Costa Brava without my aid."

"Good thing I don't need to." Kim replied with a confident grin. At this, she proceeded to scoop up Ron, tossing him over her shoulders as she extended her arm to the ground, allowing a small, pink scampering figure to move up her arm to her free shoulder as she turned around to escape past the figure of Senor Senior Junior.

"Father, what just happened?"

As Senior moved over to the controls, he looked out the window to see the uplifted glowing beach being lowered back down to its original position over the cratered earth that it had been uprooted off of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim grabbed hold of the grapnel line still attached as she lowed herself down with one arm while clinging to Ron's unconscious form. She struggled to maintain her grip in spite of the burn across her hand as she slid down to the lowering beach below her, even as began to reset itself to its original position.

"Garden gnomes… with meat cakes. They're in league with the monkeys. They'll get us all." Ron murmured nonsensically as he slowly regained consciousness. He wasn't sure, but he seemed to remember having the worst nightmare ever. As he came too, he looked up to see Kim's face over him.

"Ron are you ok?" Kim's worried concern brought Ron back to reality.

"Oh I am now. So what just happened?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems that we have been bested… by our arch foe no less." Senor Senior Senior scowled as he piloted his blimp home.

"Our arch foe is the disgusting naked rodent?" Junior asked, assuming that he had misunderstood his father yet again.

Senor Senior Senior merely sighed before explaining to his son. "Junior, allow me to explain the concept of supply and demand to you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Zaratan for letting me write the Seniors. I've always wanted too. Hope you enjoy my stuff, cause I'm turning you all back over to him now.


	8. Chapter 8

KP is owned by Disney, Johnrie18 and myself, we own squat.

Dark Legacy, by my partner Johnrie18 is sure to be a big hit. A dreadful weapon left behind by Zorpox threatens the entire world. Now, only one person may be able to stop it, but he can't seem to remember a thing! Check it out, won't you?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eurotrip – Chapter 8

"Isn't this the life Ron?"

Kim was practically laughing as she dipped the wing of their double hang glider, throwing them into a short dive before catching a thermal and rising back up into the sky, higher than before. Ron let out a little whimper, and Kim looked over to see his eyes clamped shut tight.

"Ron, open your eyes, it's not that bad. We do this sort of thing all the time."

Ron felt Kim's hand press against his, his hands clasped firmly to the bar in front of him, despite the fact he was fully strapped in and the bar was only needed to assist in steering. "KP, those were missions, we're supposed to be on vacation. You know, relaxing, marinating. Hang gliding is not my idea of relaxing."

Kim just shook her head, and went for another dive, eliciting a brief scream from Ron. She ignored the look he gave her, before clamping his eyes shut again. "KP, can you stop that? I'm getting rumbly in the tummy."

Kim took sympathy on her boyfriend, as his face was indeed beginning to turn an interesting shade of green. "All right, you win. When we get down, we'll do whatever you want to do."

Ron nodded his assent, and Kim settled in to enjoy the rest of their little adventure in the sky.

It seemed almost strange, going to Switzerland and not being able to ski, but considering it was the middle of the summer, she figured she couldn't fault the weather. Besides, Switzerland had much more to offer than just the majestic, snow-covered slopes that they were so famous for. When Kim had seen the hang gliding rentals on check in at the resort they were staying at, compliments of the house thanks to saving the owner's daughter from a crashing bus a few months ago, she knew she just had to do it. Sailing among the mountains, riding the wind, it was incredibly relaxing for her.

Of course, Ron didn't exactly feel the same way. She knew he had only assented because she really wanted to go. He had even left Rufus back at the room, where he'd be safe. That was part of what she loved about Ron though, that willingness to back her through thick and thin, to stick by her no matter what. Of course, she had to make sure that she didn't abuse that trust in her, to allow Ron to take the lead, and to do things he wanted to do as well.

She leaned to the right, bringing the glider into a turn back towards the resort. She felt Ron move a hand over hers, giving it a squeeze, and she saw him smile back, knowing that the harrowing adventure in the sky was almost over.

The ride was gentle, as they touched down back at the landing area, and the two teens quickly unstrapped themselves. Free of the restraints, Kim grabbed Ron in a hug, holding him tight and kissing him lightly. Ron was surprised for a moment, but smiled broadly.

"What was that for KP?"

Her arms wrapped around him, she kissed him quickly again. "For being the best boyfriend ever, and coming with me up there, even when you didn't want to."

Ron just gave a lopsided grin in response. "Well, I am the most bon-diggity boyfriend on the planet after all."

Kim slapped him playfully, laughing lightly. "So what do you want to do now, grab some lunch?"

"Sounds like an idea. Should we get Rufus?"

Kim considered it briefly, but shook her head. "The restaurant is right here, and our room is quite a walk. Besides, it might be nice not to have to protect our food for one meal. We'll bring him something back after we eat."

Ron nodded, and the pair headed off. "He's probably sleeping anyways. He'll be fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus lay back on the pillows, smiling broadly, as the room service attendants brought in the trays laden heavily with food. One whole tray was devoted to a broad selection of cheeses, the smell of which set Rufus' mouth watering instantly.

The head attendant bowed his head to the little rodent. "Your order Monsieur Rufus. Bon apetit!"

Rufus chattered in appreciation, and dove head first into the pile of cheese.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch was enjoyable, but Ron seemed almost jumpy, as if he expected the waiters to jump him at any moment. "Ron, what's the matter."

Ron just shook his head lightly, taking a bite of the remaining vegetables, almost picking at them. "It's nothing KP."

She let it go for a couple more minutes, until he almost hurt himself craning his neck watching someone pass outside the window. "Seriously Ron, something has got you majorly tweaked. What's up?"

Ron sighed, putting his fork down for a moment. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but… I'm half expecting we're going to get attacked, or interrupted, or something."

Kim just smiled reassuringly. "Ron, I don't think anything is going to happen."

"Kim, we've been interrupted everywhere we've gone. Duff in London, Bonnie in Paris, the Senors in Spain… I'm half expecting to see DNAmy or Drakken or Motor Ed pop up around the corner and attack."

Kim had to admit, he had a point, and a good one. It did seem like they had been fighting some villain (she felt she could class Bonnie in there as well) every step of the way. "Ron, if it happens, it happens. There's no point worrying about it, and losing the good times in our trip too."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ron picked up his fork again, stuffing his food in quickly. "I mean, it's not like there's enough villains to go around interrupting EVERY stop we have, right?"

Kim nodded, glad he had put the matter behind him. Of course, that last comment of his didn't exactly inspire her too much. She shook the thought away, watching him finish off his plate. "So Ron, what do you want to do next?"

Ron seemed to consider that for a moment, as if trying to find the right way to phrase the words. "Anything?"

"Anything Ron. You let me pick this morning, so you get to decide what we do next."

Ron's smile broadened, and his eyes twinkled in an almost mischievous look. "Well then, I think I have the perfect idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Ron, this was an amazing idea!"

Kim moaned as his fingers pressed deeper, and a small shudder ran through her body. "Ron, you have no idea how much I needed this."

"Oh, I think I do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim moaned again, and Rufus decided he had heard enough, clambering into the small room adjacent. His boy and girl were feeling amorous, and that was all the hint he needed. Even if it was only his boy giving his girl a massage in the hot tub, he really didn't need to hear it. Besides, he was tired, especially after his humans had gotten back to the room.

_"So I'll get changed, and we'll just… Rufus?"_

_Rufus looked up from slumber. He lay sprawled on his back, his stomach distended from the great bounty he had devoured. He raised one paw, waving it weakly as his humans stared down at him. Kim gave his boy a look, before heading out of the room._

_"Rufus buddy," Ron sat down beside him, pushing a platter out of the way to do so, "I think you need to clean this up before Kim gets back."_

So Rufus had cleaned it all up, even making sure to get all the crumbs from the mattress. Now all he wanted to do was sleep. After all, he needed the energy for supper tonight!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had just planned on sitting in the hot tub with Kim, marinating the day away in the soothing water while getting a chance to see Kim in her very small, two-piece bikini again. Of course, when he saw Kim roll her shoulder with a little discomfort, he couldn't let the opportunity pass.

Kim moaned again under his ministrations, and felt her press back against him even more. Ron's brain was in overload, and it was all he could do to keep his fingers moving. His head leaned forward of his own volition, and he could smell the shampoo she used for her hair; it smelled of strawberries. His nose nuzzled up against her hair, and his eyes closed, his fingers still working quickly and efficiently.

Unable to help himself, his lips came down on the nape of her neck, gently bringing down a rain of kisses on her smooth skin. Her left arm came up, and Ron could feel her fingers press against his neck, encouraging him further. His lips trailed along the shoulder blade, his mind marveling at all the bare skin available to his touch.

Kim turned her head, looking up at him, and Ron brought his lips down to meet hers. They danced against his, encouraging him further. His tongue gently probed her roving lips, and was happy to feel hers return the gesture.

He was almost surprised when he realized Kim had turned around without him even noticing, his attention so deeply drawn to the feel of her on his lips. Her one hand was still on the back of his neck, pulling him deeper to her. Her other hand stroked up and down his back, and he paused to return the favour.

With renewed hunger, he captured her lips. He could feel her breasts, barely clad, pressing against him. His hands slid down her back, slowly, labourously, making their way downward, until he was gently cupping Kim's scantily clad behind. She squeaked lightly in response, and Ron thought he might have gone too far, but when he felt her do the same, knew that he had been given the all clear.

For some time, the two pressed on with this, and Ron found breathing almost impossible. Yet not once did he want to stop. When Kim suddenly pulled away, Ron groaned slightly.

Kim, panting heavily, green eyes sparkling, caught his gaze quickly. Her words were barely a whisper, but Ron heard them as clearly as if it was shouted to him.

"Let's go to the bedroom."

Ron's eyes widened as she grasped his hand in hers, rising from the hot tub. If this was what he thought it was, then there was no way he was going to say no. Despite having dated for over a year now, they hadn't yet taken that last, final step. They had talked about it, and they knew they weren't yet ready for something like that. But that had been months ago, and Ron finally felt he was ready for it. But he didn't want to push Kim into it. He wanted her to be ready for it on her own, with no pressure from him. He loved her and respected her far too much for that.

When she turned her head, giving him a seductive smile as she pulled him to the bedroom, his knees felt almost weak. As they passed through the doorway, she gave him a tug, pulling him to her. Their lips met again, impassioned, frenzied, and they fell back onto the bed. A small part of Ron's mind commented back to him just how good a job Rufus had done at cleaning up the bed, but that thought was lost when he felt a hand that was not his own take hold of him. His mouth instantly opened, almost in shock, at how such a simple touch could affect him.

He began trailing kisses down her body, working the neck like he knew she enjoyed. Kim mewled in response, and the emboldened Ron further. His lips traveled further down, now roaming just above the flimsy material that denied him. He kissed the tops of her breasts gently, felt her rise up to meet him. One hand slid further down, cupping her behind gently, the fingers lightly probing. The other joined his lips up higher, lightly stroking through the material. Carefully, the hand started pulling down the bikini top.

He felt her tense under him, but didn't think anything of it. So captivated in what he was doing, he failed to hear her the first time. When she pushed him away, he finally heard what she was saying.

"Stop… please stop…"

Ron rose quickly to his feet, aghast. Kim looked scared, and it was not a look he was used to seeing in her face. He backed up a couple steps, realizing he had gone too far. Turning quickly, he fled the room.

Kim tried calling after him, but he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim, dressed now, wandered the resort for over an hour before she found him. It wasn't anywhere where she would ever expect to find him. He sat hunched over a bar, gripping a glass in front of him like a man dying of thirst. She could see quite clearly that the drink was alcoholic, and she worried just how much her rejection might have hurt him.

The bartender nodded to her as she walked in, and paused when she leaned closer. "How many has he had?"

The bartender just smirked in response. "That's his first one, and he hasn't even touched it."

Breathing a slight sigh of relief, she made her way over to Ron. As she got closer, he noticed her, and she could see the look in his eye, as if he wanted to bolt away. Thankfully, he remained there, but he wouldn't look her in the eye.

Kim tried desperately to think of what she wanted to say. She had rehearsed it a thousand times in her head, but now that he was here, all thoughts fled from her. Finally, just as she had come up with something, he spoke.

"Kim, I am so sorry."

Kim blinked in surprise. It definitely wasn't what she expected to hear. "What?"

He turned to face her, and now that she was closer, she could see that he was crying. "I'm so sorry Kim. I shouldn't have forced you like that, and now I've ruined everything and I'll understand if you never want to talk to me ever again and…"

Kim, who was tearing up through Ron's litany, bent down and quickly quieted him with a kiss. To say that Ron was shocked would be an understatement, as he fell back from the stool, thankfully having let go of his drink, and he fell hard to the floor. Kim giggled slightly, before remembering that he was hurting.

Kim helped him to his feet, and helped him to sit back down. "Oh God Ron, I'm sorry too, but I think we both have the wrong idea. It's not your fault Ron."

"It's not?" Ron could only stare at her blankly. "Bu… but you were so scared, and I…"

"Ron, I'm sorry. I thought I was ready, but when you were… I just… I panicked. It wasn't your fault. I thought, when you ran off like that, that you were mad at me for stopping it."

Ron's eyes softened, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "KP, I would never be angry at you for that. I love you! I don't want to do anything you are not ready for, you know that."

The two teens hugged each other tightly for some time, before slowly pulling away. Kim sniffled slightly, gazing up into his chocolaty brown eyes. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Ron grinned, kissing her gently. "Well, I guess I could go for something to eat."

"Sounds good. Let's get out of here."

Kim started to head out, but paused when she saw Ron looking back at the bar. "What's the sitch?"

Ron's lips twisted as he considered something. "You know, I do wonder what all the fuss is about."

Kim saw him eyeing his untouched drink, and just shook her head. "Ron, I really don't think that's such a good idea."

"I paid for it already, be a shame to waste it."

Before Kim could respond, Ron had grabbed the glass and took a drink. Almost instantly, his eyes widened and he began to gasp. His hands reached for his throat, and he fell to the floor, his voice a raspy whisper.

"Po… poison… Kim… avenge me!"

Kim just rolled her eyes, picking Ron up, much to the amusement of the bartender, who just smiled as she took him out of there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron smiled as he felt Kim press against him. Despite the earlier mishap, the rest of their night had gone wonderfully. After dinner, they went dancing, and it seemed that the incident was behind them. There was a moment when Kim pulled him towards her room, that he almost panicked again, but when she explained she just wanted to be close to him, he settled down.

Kim shifted slightly, her back pressed against his front, but she calmed down when his arm wrapped over her protectively. He heard her sigh slightly, and he could almost feel the smile she had on her face as she drifted back to sleep.

Finally, when he felt his eyes drooping dangerously, he kissed her lightly on the neck, savouring the smell of strawberries as he too drifted off to sleep. "I love you Kim."

As sleep claimed him, he could hear her whispered response. "I love you too Ron."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – This chapter is dedicated to mattb3671, the man better known to some as Papa Smuff, who is now revamping the third in his series of smufftacular stories. We're all waiting eagerly for it man!

I have the next 3 chapters after this as well, before we return to Johnrie18's considerable talents. But wasn't it nice to give them a break for once? Too bad it can't last.


	9. Chapter 9

KP is owned by Disney, we own squat.

Commander Argus is continuing his story Redeemable. Be sure to check it out… I think you'll be surprised. I know I was!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eurotrip – Chapter 9 

"KP, I don't think this is what we planned when we got to Italy."

Kim glanced over at Ron, trying hard to keep the smile on her face while still waving to the crowd. "I know, but when they said they wanted to thank us, I didn't expect all this. But it is our first time back since…"

"Kim Possible!" Kim turned her head back, smiling to the rather large man standing beside her. "I, and all the people, would like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for all that you have done to save the city of Venice from disaster three months ago."

Kim just shook her head, trying hard not to look ungrateful. "It was no big, but it was Wade who really did all the work. He's the one who designed and built those seismic generators that turned back the tidal wave Gemini unleashed."

"Yes, but it was your tireless effort, setting them up around the city, diving deep, that made the rescue possible."

Kim pulled Ron closer to her. "Ron also did a lot of that work as well."

Kim's face fell somewhat when it appeared he hadn't heard her, and she made a move to get his attention, even though he was addressing the crowd at that time. She felt Ron lay a hand on her shoulder, stopping her, and she turned back to look at him.

"Don't worry about it KP, it's no big."

She leaned in closer, so she could speak without having to try and yell over the crowd. "Ron, you deserve this just as much as me, you know that. It's ferociously unfair."

"Kim, I'm all right." Ron leaned over, kissing her gently. "Go, make the crowd happy, then we can get on with our day. After all, the faster we get this over with, the faster we can get some time to ourselves.

Kim looked at him uncertainly, but she felt the reassuring squeeze of his hand. With a final look, Kim returned beside the mayor of Venice, and the crowd seemed to almost rejoice in her presence.

Ron watched on wistfully, yet smiled. He was used to being on the outside, looking in, but sometimes it did bother him. Kim tried so hard to get him the acknowledgement he deserved, and he knew it hurt her when the attempts were not as successful as she would want.

But Ron knew that the fame wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He knew he'd get big heady if he ever got the spotlight like Kim did. Kim could handle it, and handle it well. Ron… he didn't want to take that chance. Sure, he might be able to avoid it, now that he knew how he got, but that didn't always help. He had told Kim the same thing when he got the naco money, that it wouldn't change him, but not a day later, he had become something he really didn't like. He didn't want to chance that, not now. He didn't want anything that might jeopardize his relationship with Kim.

But sometimes, just sometimes, he wished he could be the one in the spotlight, if only for a little while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Completely silent, he made his way across the roof, his smile constant as he made his way to the vent. He could sense, rather than hear, the foot treads behind him, and his smile broadened at their control. It had taken months, but his new minions were ready for the field.

And what a field test this would be. Claiming the Chalice of the Monkey Master would make him invincible. Not even the buffoon and pretender to the mantle, Ron Stoppable, would be able to stop him, even with his little girlfriend Kim Possible.

Monkey Fist smiled maliciously, as he bypassed the security and slipped through. His minions followed him in, and he shut the grating behind them. He had only to wait until dark, and then it would be his, as well as the title of Supreme Monkey Master!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sighed with relief as he wrapped his arm around Kim, feeling her snuggle closer. It seemed to have taken forever for them to get away from the cheering throngs and autograph hounds. If Wade hadn't been able to rig a distraction for them, flashing a hologram of some of their fights, they never would have been able to slip away. Even then, it wasn't a sure thing until they had managed to dive into a convenient gondala.

The driver had been very understanding, knowing who they were right away. But he just smiled, tipping his hat to them, and took them down the canal. He even refused payment, saying that just having Team Possible in his boat, a story he'd share with his grandkids when they were old enough, was payment enough.

The sun was just setting overhead, turning the water almost red. Ron could feel each breath that Kim let out, could feel the steady, calm beat of her heart as she pressed close to him. His free hand clutched nervously at his hip, as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"KP… you don't know how much I love you."

Kim gazed up at him, green eyes sparkling. "I love you too Ron."

Ron swallowed, noticing how the fading light seemed to accentuate the brilliance of her hair. "I have no idea what my life would be like if you hadn't been there. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I think I loved you even then. No matter what happened, we always had each other's back. I can't think of…"

A distinctive beep interrupted him, and Ron just groaned, his head smacking back into the headrest in frustration. Kim groaned as well, but answered the Kimmunicator anyways. "What's the sitch Wade, this better be good."

Wade almost flinched at the tone in Kim's voice. "Did I call at a bad time?"

Ron leaned over, his face set. "Ferociously bad."

Wade seemed to sink a little lower in his seat. "Umm… sorry about that. But I just got word that Monkey Fist is robbing a museum in Rome right now."

Ron hung his head, mumbling softly. "It had to be monkeys, didn't it? It's always monkeys."

Kim stroked his back, trying to sooth him. "Have you got a ride for us Wade?"

"Should be there in two minutes. It's a GJ jet, and they even have an extra set of mission clothes for you."

"Thanks Wade, you rock." Kim deactivated the Kimmunicator, turning back to Ron. "You were saying something?"

Ron just shrugged. "It can wait till after KP. We should probably get our head in the game."

Kim eyed him, noting he seemed more down than usual, but the jet had just arrived overhead, so she put it out of her mind for the moment, intent on talking about it with him later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Chalice of the Monkey Master is mine, all mine!"

Monkey Fist's laughter rang through the large gallery, echoing off the walls as he raised the chalice over his head in triumph. His minions about him chattered in response.

"I don't think so."

His laughter died instantly as Monkey Fist whirled at the familiar voice. "Kim Possible? How did you get here?"

Kim descended quickly, repelling from the skylight on the roof to land gracefully. "You're interrupting our very nice vacation. That doesn't make me very happy."

"That goes double for me monkey breath. Time to play some smack monkey!"

Monkey Fist readied himself as Ron dropped right above him, snarling with fury. That fury quickly changed to mirth though when Ron suddenly stopped in mid air, pulling frantically on the rope to get loose.

"Ron Stoppable, your buffoonish antics continue to amuse me. Monkey ninjas, attack!"

Kim could hear them moving in the dark, trying to surround her, but their footfalls sounded different, almost strange. It was Ron who spotted them first. At first, he didn't believe what he was seeing, but when they stepped more into the light, his eyes widened in disgust. "KP, watch out! Those monkey ninjas… they're…"

"MY NEW AND UNBEATABLE SPIDER MONKEYS!"

Kim gasped as she got a good look at the monkey ninjas as they closed in. While they still retained the bodies of monkeys, that was the only real similarity. Where their arms and legs once were, now protruded eight separate limbs, and Kim understood why their footfalls sounded so different. As one, they leapt at her, driving her back to defend herself. The spider monkeys moved much faster, and it was all Kim could do to block the multiple strikes of each as the attacked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron could see about ten of the spider monkeys converging on Kim, and he tugged at the rope even more. Frustrated, he awoke Rufus from his pocket sharply. "Rufus buddy, we could really use your help right now."

Rufus awoke quickly, surprised at the anxiousness in his human's tone. He poked his head out, taking in the situation. It didn't take long until he saw the monkey ninjas, and gave a shriek, diving back into the warm, secure pocket.

Ron just groaned, rousing Rufus yet again. "Come on buddy, I'm stuck here, and I really could use a hand right now."

Reluctantly, Rufus poked his head out again. Making sure that none of the spider monkeys were near, he scampered up quickly, and began gnawing at the rope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim felt her back pressed against the wall. She had taken out a couple of the spider ninjas, but now the others were pressing in, and she was running out of room to move. One dove from the left, and Kim ducked under it. She tensed, and jumped, trying to leap above the throng. As she cleared them, she kicked off from the wall, somersaulting over the grasping legs of her foes, landing deftly on the other side. She managed to kick two of them into the wall where she had just been before they turned and pressed in on her again.

Kim backed up slowly, and the spider monkeys seemed content to keep their distance, staying just out of her reach. She could see them eyeing her, and the effect of spider's eyes on a monkey face creeped her out to no end. She readied herself for another assault, but Monkey Fist's voice cut in.

"Wrap her up my minions!"

Before Kim could respond, the six remaining monkey ninjas opened their mouths wide, far wider than should have been possible, releasing a stream of white silk that quickly clung to Kim. She tried leaping away, but found her feet stuck to the floor, and fell unceremoniously.

The spray continued, and it was all Kim could do to keep it from her mouth as her hands and legs were bound. In an instant, the bombardment stopped, and Kim turned as best she could to see Monkey Fist standing over her.

"Well Miss Possible, it would seem your world saving days are over."

Kim smiled as she looked up, and saw Ron give a thumbs up. "Oh, I don't know about that."

Monkey Fist just glared in response. "What do you mean by tha…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CANNONBALL!"

With a distinct lack of grace, Ron plummeted to the floor, crashing right into Monkey Fist. The chalice clattered to the floor beside the two of them, and Ron quickly scooped it up in his hands. "Not such a smart monkey now, are ya?"

Monkey Fist groaned under Ron's weight. "Attack my minions!"

"Uh oh…" Ron scrambled to his feet, and quickly ran in the opposite direction from the spider monkeys, who now quickly turned all their attention to him. With a scream, Ron bolted off down the corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim grasped the laser cutter, activating it when she was sure it was aimed properly. One quick slash was all that was needed to free herself from most of the sticky strands, though some still clung tenaciously to her. "Give it up Monkey Fist, we have you beaten."

"I think not." Faking a kick, Monkey Fist leapt away, grabbing Ron's now dangling rope and pulling himself up. Kim did the same, trying to follow him, but he had a significant lead, and his speed up the rope was much faster than hers was. He reached the top before she had made it half way, and he just smiled down at her. "Goodbye Miss Possible. When we meet again, I will be a god!"

With a flourish, he untied the rope Kim clung to, and dramatically dropped her and the rope. Kim grabbed desperately for her grappling gun, but couldn't reach it in time before she slammed into the floor, the wind knocked from her.

Blearily, Kim gazed upward in time to see the spider monkeys scamper up the walls and ceiling by themselves, and she saw one of them held the chalice. A jet suddenly appeared over the skylight, and Monkey Fist and his minions boarded quickly. Kim groaned, knowing that she'd have no chance of catching them right that moment. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, Monkey Fist is getting away. Can you track his jet?"

Wade typed furiously, but smiled back a moment later. "I've got him locked. I'll keep an eye on him, see where he goes."

"Thanks Wade, you rock." Kim picked herself up, groaning as her back protested. "Call me back when you have a fix on his location.

Wade nodded, and she deactivated the Kimmunicator, turning to head down the corridor she had last seen Ron running. She quickly found him, bound just as she was only a few short moments ago.

"Sorry KP, I lost the cup thingy."

Kim bent down, and started to cut him free. "Don't worry about it Ron, Wade is tracking him now. We'll get the chalice back. I wonder what he wants with it though?"

Ron rose quickly, pulling at the last strands that clung to him in disgust. "It involves monkeys, probably magic, so it's no good."

The Kimmunicator beeped, and Kim quickly activated it. "Have you got a lock on him yet Wade?"

Wade just smiled as he sipped his drink. "Current heading shows him heading for the African rain forest. I already have a ride set up for you."

"Thanks Wade, you rock times two." Kim turned to Ron, watching him pick a final strand from his hair. "Come on Ron, we're going to Africa!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well folks, a little detour from their tour of Europe. Monkey Fist won't know what hit him!


	10. Chapter 10

KP is owned by Disney, we own squat. Be sure to check out Freckle, by Malloy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eurotrip – Chapter 10**

Kim watched Ron at the back of the plane, quietly stowing his gear away in the backpack that had been provided for them. She had been surprised at just what Global Justice had for them, considering the last minute notice of it all. Wade quickly explained though that, in case of emergency such as this, all GJ operated craft would have a standard compliment of their mission gear, just so there were no situation where they were caught unawares.

She checked through her pack carefully as well now, smiling as she found most of the essentials; laser lipstick, which had already come in handy once tonight, hairdryer grapple gun, high density mirror, everything a crime fighter on the go could need. She closed up her bag, and turned to see Ron still at the back. Rising to her feet, wincing slightly as her back still was a bit sore, she made her way to him.

She could hear him talking to Rufus, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Quickly, she bent down, kissing him on the cheek.

In an instant, he was on his feet, arms flailing as he clutched the bag in his hand and turned. "KP… wha… I mean…"

Kim looked at him with concern. "Are you okay Ron? I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Ron settled down quickly, stuffing whatever he had in his hand back into the bag and sealing it up. "Sorry Kim, it was just… I mean… those spider monkeys, they freaked me out!"

Kim nodded quickly in agreement. "Yeah, those were pretty sick and wrong, weren't they? And you know what that means."

Ron looked slightly puzzled. "Umm… they eat flies and bananas?"

Kim couldn't help herself. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't contain the laughter. "No silly, that Monkey Fist is working with DNAmy."

Ron considered that for a moment. "You mean they might still be together, even after all this time? That would mean that they're a real couple. That would mean they…" Ron's eyes glazed over for a moment, as an image flashed through his mind. His lips slowly curled and twisted into a look of disgust, and she could see him visibly shaking.

Kim grew very worried, laying a hand on his arm as gently as she could. "Ron, are you okay?"

"KP… there is… a VERY… VERY… bad image in my mind." Ron's hands shot to his temple, and he fell to the floor of the airplane. "Please Kim… make the images stop…"

Kim just shook her head, leaning down. "Are you done yet? It's can't be that bad."

Ron looked up, his eyes wide with fright. "Monkey Fist… and DNAmy… having sex!"

Kim looked a little disgusted, but just shook the image away. "Ron, seriously, it's not that bad. Sure, it's gorchy and wrong on so many levels, but…"

"Add a banana to the mix."

Now Kim looked down confused. "Ron, what does a banana have to do with…" Now Kim's lips curled up in disgust, and her hands actually became claws as she shuddered at the image. "That's just… EWWWWW… Ronald Dean Stoppable, that is the… I mean… EWWWW!"

"What did I tell you."

Kim headed back to her seat, pausing to shudder every few moments. "Ron, that is so not the image I needed just a few minutes from drop. And where did you come up with something like…" Kim paused, and whirled in her seat to glare at him. "Have you… I mean…"

Ron rose quickly, waving his hands in front of himself defensively. "Oh God no Kim, I would never… I mean, I just thought… they're both monkeys after all!"

"That better be all it is mister!"

Ron was never so happy to see the cockpit door open. "Two minutes to the jump coordinates your friend Wade gave us Miss Possible."

Kim nodded, and strapped on her pack, pausing to glance once more at Ron. She waited for Ron to struggle into his pack, and make sure that Rufus was secure, before she threw open the cargo bay door.

"Mission time Ron. And Ron… no more mental images… please?"

Ron nodded, pausing to shudder briefly, before following her out the bay door and out into the open air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim pulled off her helmet, letting her hair blow in the slight breeze. Even here, a full mile away from Victoria Falls, she could feel a touch of the spray, giving this area of the rain forest almost a surreal and peaceful quality, even if it was almost totally dark.

She glanced up when she heard branches crackling, just in time to avoid Ron as he fell almost on top of her, hanging suspended about two feet off the ground. He flailed briefly, before looking sheepishly at Kim. "A little help here?"

Kim smirked, before helping him out of the harness. "I don't know why you always have so much trouble."

Ron just looked up at the canopy, almost completely obscuring the sky. "I don't know why you don't. That's not exactly a lot of room to make a landing in, especially at night."

Kim just shrugged in response, handing Ron his gear, which he threw on quickly. "Wade says he thinks Monkey Fist's lair should be three hundred yards east of here."

"Why would Monkey Fist and DNAmy put their lair so close to the falls? You'd think they'd realize that this place is a tourist trap."

Kim just shook her head. "I don't know, maybe they wanted to be close to the shopping?"

"Actually, it was for the internet access, but that's neither here nor there."

Both teens whirled at the voice above them, staring up at the smiling visage of Monkey Fist, hanging deftly on a large branch fifteen feet above them. Both teens glanced around for his bizarre creations, but none made their presence known.

"Give it up Monkey Fist, we have you trapped!"

Monkey Fist just laughed. "My dear girl, do you really think that I didn't know you were coming? I expected it, after your little visit with me at the museum. I have prepared a little surprise for you… say hello to my OrANTutangs!"

Ron's face scrunched up in confusion. "Orantutangs?"

The ground beneath them heaved, and Ron quickly fell back. Kim managed to keep her balance, leaping clear as the ground beneath her seemed to boil and writhe. With a horrified gasp, Kim watched as the first head protruded from the ground.

The first orantutang broke through the ground in front of her, and it was all Kim could do not to panic at the sight. The body, about five feet long, clearly belonged to an orangutan, with its orange fur. Even the head was largely similar, but that was where the similarities ended. Sharp pincers replaced the mouth, and these gnashed at her, as it's six spindly legs propelled it towards her.

Kim could hear Monkey Fist laughing in the background. "Oh, this was worth the inconvenience of you interfering, seeing the fear in your eyes like this. When I heard of your reaction to that fool Yapsby and his giant insects, I knew I had the perfect way to stop the two of you… combining both your greatest fears into my ultimate minions!"

Kim dove to the side as the orantutang struck, and Kim saw another six rising from the clearing where they had landed. Kim's mind fought feverishly to try and find some way to defeat these monstrosities.

A smaller one dove at her, but she kicked it away, backing up against a nearby tree. Seven of them surrounded her, their mandibles clicking as they advanced on her. She looked about for Ron, but he was no where to be seen. Fear began to overwhelm her, and she huddled against the tree, vainly trying to fend them off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron hated leaving Kim like that, but he had an idea, and those happened so rarely that he just had to pursue it. Scrambling up the tree, with them all focused on Kim, he found what he was looking for; a vine capable of supporting both their weights. He took a moment to judge the distance, and was surprised how easily it came to him, as if instinct had taken over. With one last deep breath, he plunged off the branch, diving straight for Kim, who was completely surrounded now. He managed to kick one of the ant/ape things on his dive by, before quickly scooping Kim up in his arms and swinging past the danger.

He could hear Monkey Fist bellow in rage as he landed on a nearby branch, still holding tight to Kim. His eyes scanned around him, and he dove, snagging another vine with his one free hand. Quickly, almost automatically, the pair made their way through the jungle, leaving the screaming voice of Monkey Fist behind them.

For five minutes, Ron kept up the swinging with Kim holding tight to him, until finally he could go no more. Probably forty or fifty feet in the air, Ron slumped against the trunk of their final tree, gasping for breath.

Kim could only stare at him in amazement as she too collapsed beside him, the branch surprisingly wide enough for the pair to sit side by side. "Ron, how did you do that?"

Ron gave a half smile as he continued gasping. "Umm… me Tarzan, you Kim?"

Kim smacked him playfully. "Ron, I'm serious."

Ron just shrugged. "Mystical monkey power I guess, it comes and goes. Just, when that ground started moving, I could feel it, that need to get away. Don't even know how I did it really."

Kim smiled, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Well, if you can ever do that again, when it's not life and death, let me know. That was fun!"

Ron chuckled softly beside her. "Sure thing KP." Ron took one last, deep breath, before turning back to Kim. "Are you all right though? I mean, you looked pretty freaked about those orant-thingies."

Kim sighed, but smiled when Ron took her hand. "Yeah, I guess I'm not exactly over my bug issues yet. Pretty stupid, huh?"

Ron expression shifted, and Kim knew instantly it was his serious face. "Kim, it's never stupid when you're afraid of something. Everyone's afraid of something. He's just using that to get to you. You just have to face your fears, head-on."

Kim smiled lightly. "Do you think I can?"

"Of course you can, you're Kim Possible, you can do anything! Besides, you have your bon-diggidy boyfriend and best friend here to back you up, just like you always did for me." Ron grew thoughtful for a second. "Of course… there was Wannaweep… you thought that was a bit stupid… and there's the bugs… and monkeys… and…"

"Ron…" Kim almost growled back at him, until she saw the humour glinting in his eyes. She slapped him again, offended. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

Ron tried to give her his best innocent look. "What, me? I would never!"

Kim laughed, and he laughed with her, and Kim felt the tension leave her body. She hugged Ron tightly. "What would I ever do without you?"

He kissed her gently. "Ready to go show Monkey Fist a whole new world of hurt?"

"Most definitely!"

The pair started to rise when an ear-piercing shriek sounded right over their heads. They looked up in time to see a spider monkey not more than two feet above them, wailing away.

Kim launched a kick at it, smacking it off the tree, where it plummeted towards the ground. At the last second, it shot a web from its mouth, snagging a nearby branch and saving itself from hitting the ground. The move had come too late though, as the pair could see at least a half dozen more coming through the trees towards them, followed right behind by Monkey Fist.

Kim grabbed onto Ron tightly, looking up into his eyes. "Got any more of the mystical monkey mojo?"

"I sure hope so!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's arms were aching as the pair ducked and dodged through the treetops. Pursuit followed them wherever they went, the spider monkeys proved to be surprisingly fast and agile, quickly making up ground on them. But when they did, Kim took them out as quickly as possible, batting them away before they could attack. Kim didn't seem as bothered by the spider monkeys as she was about the orantutangs, and that made Ron happy, because he REALLY didn't want to have to deal with them. Monkeys and apes, blended with insects, was so far beyond wrong in his opinion. And they weren't even close to cute, not like Roachie was.

He dove for another vine, grasping it quickly and swinging away, just in time to avoid another spider monkey that made a frantic dive at the pair. He laughed as he watched it plunge quickly downward and collapse twitching on the ground about ten feet below.

His laughter was short-lived though.

The pair suddenly found themselves in clear sky. Ron's eyes widened as he glanced down, and saw the ground about two hundred feet away, quickly taking in the enormous canyon spread out around them. He grasped tighter to Kim, as their swing reached it's peak, and looked up in time to see the malicious grin on Monkey Fist's face, as he stood in the tree line, holding fast to the vine that they were on.

Just as they started to swing back, Monkey Fist motioned to one of his nearby spider monkeys. With a single slash of it's powerful legs, it cut the vine at the base, and Ron felt the tension of the vine disappear almost instantly. He screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim reacted instantly though. Her hand reached to her side, grabbing her hair dryer quickly, and firing into the tree line, away from Monkey Fist. She felt Ron's grip on her shirt slightly, almost instinctively, to give her the grip she needed to swing them back. The edge of the cliff approached quickly, and Kim feared that they might not clear the edge and slam into the side. Even in the dark, she could see that many of those rocks were quite sharp.

She tucked her legs up, and felt Ron do the same, as they approached the cliff. Thankfully, they cleared it, but not by much, and they hit the ground hard. She lost her grip on Ron, thankful that their momentum was propelling them both forward, and rolled with the landing. She leapt to her feet quickly, looking for any movement, and hoping that Ron would be all right.

To her left came movement, and Kim reacted, leaping high and aiming her kick for the rustling. She felt a satisfying thud when her foot struck, and watched as the spider monkey flew through the air. Anouther rustle to the right, and she lashed out with a backhand that sent another of the monstrosities away from her.

Their small clearing on the edge of the cliff didn't provide too much room, and she knew it wasn't very defensible. They had to get away from there, but based on the rustling through the trees, knew that going through the jungle again would not be the way to go, not without a lot of fighting involved. She glanced at Ron, saw him picking himself up, and almost smiled as she noticed Rufus chittering loudly and brushing himself off.

Kim backed up to Ron, and the pair went almost back-to-back, facing into the jungle. Kim glanced briefly, when she saw a building not too far away along the Cliffside, a couple of lights making it easy to spot along the jagged cliff edge.

A quiet thud drew their attention, and Kim glared angrily as Monkey Fist landed gracefully at the jungle's edge, just out of range. His breath, like theirs, came in rapid gasps, but he still had enough breath to chuckle softly. "So the pretender fancies himself to be a challenge, does he? Too bad, that challenge ends now, I have you trapped."

"We can take out whatever you can throw at us banana breath. We'll stop you again, just like we always do." Kim smiled at the confidence in his voice.

"Foolish child, this ends now!" Monkey Fist's grin widened. "One thing you should remember… ants climb better than monkeys."

Kim was confused for a moment, until what he had said sunk in. Kim's eyes widened, and she turned quickly, just in time for the first orantutang to slam into her, driving her down to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron barely had time to turn and see Kim go down before the first orantutang pounced his way. He ducked quickly, letting it sail over his head. Rufus was already moving, charging straight at the first spider monkey that popped its head free of the jungle canopy. He turned to Kim, but saw her already getting to her feet, the one that had hit her still struggling to turn itself over after being knocked away.

Monkey Fist was cackling now, as the teens were quickly surrounded. He glanced back at Kim, felt her back press against hers, and felt her hand quickly grasp his in a quick squeeze. That was all the reassurance he needed, as they both leapt away, jumping over the closest opponents to catch the ones to the back by surprise. Ron headed straight for Monkey Fist, his goal clear to him, intent on wiping the smile from his face.

That plan quickly went up in smoke, when a rather large form dropped in front of him, wrapping him tightly in thick, furry arms.

"No one hurts my Monty-kins!"

DNAmy quickly tossed Ron into the air, where he flailed. He tried grabbing for a branch, but they were just out of range, and he started to fall back to the ground. Before he could even scream though, he felt something snag him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he glanced up, expecting to see Kim. Unfortunately, that was definitely not who had him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was tired, and more than a little freaked. The orantutangs kept coming and coming. No matter how many she knocked back, they kept coming. Sweat dripped into her eyes, stinging them, as she batted away another one that came too close.

A brief shout, silenced quickly, startled her, and she turned just in time to see Ron wrapped tightly in the webbing of several spider monkeys. She backhanded the nearest opponent, charging forward.

The charge didn't last though, as she was tackled from behind. Kim struggled, hoping to flip it off, but several of them moved in, pinning her tightly to the ground, making it hard for her to breath. Ron was lowered to the ground, and grabbed quickly by Monkey Fist. She watched him tuck something small in with the webbing, heard it chattering loudly, and knew Rufus had been captured as well. She could see Ron struggling mightily, but he couldn't break the mad mutant's grasp.

"I finally have the two of you where I want you. Kim Possible helpless… and now, the pretender and his vermin… gone forever from my life." Monkey Fist walked to the cliff edge, keeping his smile on Kim the whole time. "With you gone, I will be the true Monkey Master!"

Monkey Fist's laugh tore through Kim's heart, as he raised Ron over the edge of the cliff, and casually let him go. Kim felt her blood run cold as she saw the panicked look on Ron's face, disappearing over the cliff.

"ROOOONNNNNN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Now that's what I call a 'cliffie'! BWAHAHAHAHA!


	11. Chapter 11

KP is owned by Disney, we own squat. A definite must read for all is Sliding Doors, by yvj. He has mastered the art of the one-shot, and hopefully he'll take that to the next level and try to get them published, even if he has to rework the characters a little bit to do it legally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eurotrip – Chapter 11**

Kim sat morosely in the cell, staring out past the bars without even noticing them. All she could think was that one, final look into Ron's eyes, as he disappeared over the edge of the cliff, that final, plaintive cry from Rufus before it cut off abruptly. Ron was gone.

Monkey Fist and DNAmy had had no problem restraining her and dragging her away to this cell as she lay there stunned and unmoving. That final image plagued her thoughts, making her almost pliant. Even Monkey Fist's mocking laughter hadn't moved her, as she found herself barely able to breath.

Ron was everything to her; he was her heart, her soul. Without him, she didn't know what she would do. And Monkey Fist, cackling all the while, had taken that from her, taken that part of herself and crushed it.

She didn't even feel herself moving now, her mind still processing everything. Her body, unheedful of what her mind was doing, began pacing the small cell, her fists clenched in rage.

He had taken the light of her life, the man she loved more than anything in the world. She could feel the anger bubbling within her now, could feel the wet, hot tears streaming down her face. Her breathing, ragged and harsh, started getting louder, as fire burned through every pore in her body. Her head whipped around, glaring at the door now, as if noticing it for the first time.

She was going to get out of here, and when she did, Monkey Fist was going to pay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat up quickly, and just as quickly fell back, the pounding in his head not allowing him to sit up sharply. He blinked his eyes, noticing the flickering of light off to the side, and noticed it was still dark out. He stirred again, taking more time to sit up slowly, to allow his body to adjust to the movement. He quickly found a pair of hands at his back, helping to sit.

Ron turned to smile, hoping to thank whoever helped him, when his eyes went wide in surprise. "Yori?"

The young, asian woman smiled back, keeping one hand on his back to reassure him and aid him. "Hai Stoppable-san, I am glad to see you awake."

Ron blinked in confusion, looking around. He noticed the small campfire, hidden off to the side, which was the source of the light. It appeared they were in a small cave, and considering the view, knew it had to be fairly high up on the cliff face. He turned back to Yori, noticing the amused sparkle in her dark eyes. "Yori, what are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, but I mean… this is awfully convenient, isn't it?"

Yori just smiled, handing Ron a bowl of food that had been cooking over the fire. Ron noticed Rufus already slurping away by the fire. Yori waited patiently for Ron to begin eating, which he did with relish when he smelled the stew. When she was satisfied, she sat down beside him, and began to answer his questions.

"Sensei felt that it was important to stop Monkey Fist's latest scheme, the Chalice is too dangerous in the wrong hands. He sent me to try and recover it, before he could put his latest scheme into motion. He did not tell me that you would be here as well."

"Well, me and Kim were in Italy when… oh man, KP!"

Yori's smile faltered slightly. "Kim Possible is with you too? She is still up there with him?"

Ron jumped to his feet, knocking the bowl over. "We have to get up there. Kim is in trouble, we have to…"

Ron felt Yori's restraining hand holding him back, but he had little strength to fight it. "Stoppable-san, you are still weak, you must rest first. Only then can we hope to stop him."

She guided him back down, forcing him to sit. "Maybe you're right, but we can't just leave her there…"

"We are not leaving her there. If you were to confront Monkey Fist now, as you are, you would be defeated. You must gather your strength. At daybreak, we will begin the climb, and save both Kim Possible and stop Monkey Fist."

Ron reluctantly accepted the wisdom of that, even eating when Yori refilled his bowl and handed it to him. One thing still bothered Ron though. "Yori, the last thing I remember, I was plummeting off the cliff. What happened?"

Yori sat down beside him, her own bowl in hand. "I was climbing up the cliff to sneak in on Monkey Fist's lair, when I heard Rufus-san's… um… screams of courage." Both Ron and Yori chuckled as Rufus protested that comment heartily. "Thankfully, Rufus-san's screams gave me enough that I was able to swing out and catch you as you fell. I thought it best to make camp here, in this nearby cave, until you were well enough to make the journey with me."

Ron smiled gratefully. "Thanks Yori."

Yori smiled back even more brightly. "It was my honour."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was glad that no one had come down to check on her, it allowed her rage to climb even higher, and she wanted to be as angry as possible when she finally met up again with Monkey Fist. She noticed the first appearance of sunshine as she worked the springs of the mattress, straightening them to use to break past the lock on the door. She had already broken two in the door, but that wasn't going to stop her. When she got free, she was going to show Monkey Fist and DNAmy and all their little freaky minions just how angry she could be!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron laboured for breath, as he gripped tightly to the rock face, quite glad that Yori had safety gear and they didn't have to free climb the whole way. He glanced up, and saw Yori just above him, shimmying up the rocks with almost no trouble. "Are we there yet?"

Yori glanced down at Ron, before trying to estimate. "I believe it is only another twenty feet to go from my position."

Ron groaned loudly, and continued hauling himself up. He just hoped and prayed Kim was all right, considering the last he had seen of her, she was pinned under the weight of about four of those orantu-thingies. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. It didn't matter that there was nothing he could have done, no way that he might have done better, the simple fact was that he should have, and in his mind, that was enough to torment him.

His left hand slipped briefly, but he caught himself, gripping the rock face tighter. Yori glanced down at the brief tug on the rope, obviously concerned. "Are you all right Ron-san?"

Ron bit his bottom lip slightly, pulling himself up again. "I'm fine Yori, I just… wait… did you actually just call me Ron-san?"

Yori smiled down, pausing briefly. "You did ask me to."

Ron just nodded, trailing after. "Yeah, I guess I did. You know, Yori…" Ron paused, trying to figure out the best way to tell her, "I don't know if you know this, but Kim and I…"

"I have reached the top Ron-san!"

Ron shook his head slightly. This is the first time he had seen the young ninja girl since the last time they had faced Monkey Fist and the new and definitely not improved DNAmy, and he wondered if she knew how the sitch had changed since the last time, when he had learned, after the fact of course, that Yori like liked him. While he could quite often be completely dense at times, a fact he could freely admit, he suspected that the sudden change in the way Yori addressed him might mean that she wasn't aware.

Ron struggled quickly up the cliff, trying to get to the top to talk to her further. "Yori, I think there's something I need to tell you about…"

"RON-SAN!"

He had never heard Yori cry out like that, at least not in the brief time that he had known her. A brief surge of adrenaline surged through him, and he scampered quickly up the cliff, throwing himself over once he reached the top. Turning quickly, he saw the reason for her own 'scream of courage' as it were. A half dozen orantutangs and a dozen spider monkeys stood at the entrance to the lair, moving quickly toward the pair.

He turned to look at Yori, who had a slightly panicked look on her face. "Ron-san, what… what are those things?"

Ron could still feel the adrenaline pumping, could briefly touch the mystical monkey power because of it. "They're the happy couples new pets, the ones I told you about."

Yori seemed put out by them, almost backing away, and Ron suddenly realized that Yori could be just as normal a girl as Kim was, despite the almost cool exterior that she always showed when they were together. "Perhaps… perhaps we might find a way around them."

Ron took a deep breath, and felt the mystical monkey power spring to full life. He cracked his knuckles, rolled his head on his shoulders, and dropped into a fighting stance. "You know, I'm tired of running. These things have been bugging me for far too long. Time to lay down some serious hurting!"

With a yell, Ron dove head first into the on-coming mass of genetic anomalies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim skulked through the hallways, looking for any signs of opposition. She had gone through two levels now since breaking free from the cell, and hadn't seen a single sign of life yet. She was almost wondering if Monkey Fist and DNAmy had taken off, leaving her trapped below, as they jetted off somewhere to celebrate. That thought angered her further, pushing her forward.

Ten more minutes passed before she finally heard sounds of life. Monkey Fist was ranting, and quite loudly. She moved quickly down the hall now, no longer concerned of anything that might get between her and Monkey Fist. It wasn't until she got to the door she knew he was behind that she could make out what he was saying clearly enough to give her pause.

"… impossible that that bumbler survived. He should be carrion for the worms by now!"

Kim felt her heart leap into her throat, as she allowed the words to run through her mind. Was it possible Ron had survived? How?

"How can he be defeating my minions like this? This cannot be happening! I killed him, Ron Stoppable should be dead!"

Kim felt tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. He was alive, Ron was alive! She didn't know how, but it was true. Her heart felt a million times lighter, as she fought to compose herself, feeling a good deal of the anger and hate draining away.

But just because she felt better than she had in a long time, didn't mean that Monkey Fist and DNAmy weren't going to pay for what they had done in the first place. Kim steeled herself, and threw open the door.

Monkey Fist never even noticed. "We must grab the Chalice before that fool gets past them, and make our escape. I'll just have to conduct the ceremony at a later time."

But while Monkey Fist failed to notice the red haired ball of fury, DNAmy sure didn't. "Um… Monty-kins…"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that asinine name?"

"But Monty…"

"What is it woman?"

"We have company."

Monkey Fist turned quickly. "Kim Possible? But how…"

"You made a very big mistake Monty-kins." The fire was back in Kim's eyes, as she repeated back Amy's nickname for him sarcastically. "You messed with my Ron, and now you're going to pay the price!"

DNAmy stepped in front of him quickly, fear evident as she caught the look in Kim's face. Even her enlarged stature and gorilla strength didn't seem enough as Kim stalked closer. "St… stay back. I won't let you hurt my Monty!"

Kim didn't even blink, launching a spin kick that knocked the older woman into the wall unconscious. She did pause though when the older woman did slump to the floor. "Huh… I thought she'd be tougher, gorilla DNA and all."

Kim ducked instinctively, and felt the rush of air past her ear. She stepped back quickly, just avoiding the kick Monkey Fist launched at her next. The two froze then, battle ready, eyeing each other.

"You will regret interfering in my plans Kim Possible."

"And you will regret trying to hurt Ron."

Kim and Monkey Fist circled each other warily, making sure not to let their guards down. Kim could see the beads of sweat trickling down her foe's forehead, could hear his angered breathing as it got deeper and deeper. She gave a faint smile; she could almost picture exactly how this would go.

Monkey Fist saw the faint smile though, and that angered him even more, assuming mockery on her part. He lashed out quickly, feinting with a right jab while kicking out quickly.

Kim knew that was exactly what he was going to do. She grabbed his leg as it shot out at her, and used his own momentum to flip him by the leg and over her shoulder. Most opponents would have been dazed by the move, as they slammed into the ground, but Monkey Fist was not most opponents. So when Monkey Fist landed on his hands, Kim still holding his leg, she wasn't surprised. She ducked, as he tried kicking out with his free leg, then drove her own leg out into his chest, knocking him into the wall.

Monkey Fist rose dazed, and barely ducked in time when Kim's foot sailed through the air at him. Kim, having missed, bounced off the wall, twisting to drive her fist into his jaw and send him clattering to the floor.

Monkey Fist could barely lift his head, as he gazed up at the auburn-haired teen standing over him. "This… this is impossible. You've never… never…"

"The name is Kim Possible, and this is what happens when someone hurts my boyfriend! Now, nighty night!"

Monkey Fist saw the fist come down, and then was thankful for the darkness that claimed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori stood gaping in awe as Ron finally fell to his knees, his breath coming in ragged gasps. "Ron-san?"

Ron didn't look up, just waved his hand weakly. "I'm… I'm fine. You…" Ron gave a brief chuckle, "you should see the other guys."

Yori didn't really have to, she had seen the entire fight, and she had barely had to throw a single punch. The unconscious mutants littering the ground and the hallway they had now stopped in attested to that. She stepped gingerly of the body of an unconscious orantutang, ducking under a hanging spider monkey tangled in it's own webbing, before kneeling down beside the young man. "That was simply incredible."

Ron lifted his head, giving Yori a brief smile. "You should see me in the kitchen."

Ron tried to get to his feet, but stumbled. Yori reached down, wrapping his right arm across her shoulders while helping him to stand. Together, the two of them headed for the door at the end of the corridor, the one that Monkey Fist's minions had undoubtedly been guarding. Ron froze just before the door though, looking at it questioningly. "Umm… Yori… I'm not sure I'm exactly in any kind of shape to take on Monkey Fist and DNAmy right now."

Yori just nodded and smiled. "Then Ron-kun, it would be my honour to fight in your place."

Ron smiled, activating the door. "Thanks Yori, I… wait… what did you…"

The door slid open, and both teens paused as they looked into the room. There, sitting on a pedestal, spotlighted in the morning sun, stood the chalice. Yori positively squealed, as she half dragged Ron into the room with her. When they reached the pedestal, all they could do was look down at it in triumph.

Yori wrapped her arms around Ron, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Ron-kun, my mission would have failed but for your bravery."

"That's good and all, but Kim is still…"

Ron's words were silenced when the teen ninja met his lips with her own. Ron was taken completely off-guard, and for a moment, didn't push away.

That was when he heard a door behind them open. "Hey Ron, I already took care of Monkey Fist and DNAmy. I saw a few of those… moves…"

Ron heard something clatter to the floor as Kim's voice trailed off, and Ron pushed hard away from Yori, falling quickly to the floor without her holding him up. With a rising dread, he chanced glancing up at Kim, and really wished he hadn't. Her surprise was quickly giving way to anger, and he really didn't like the sound her knuckles were making as her hands clenched into fists.

He grinned up sheepishly, his hands instinctively moving to cover a very sensitive part of his anatomy. "Um… hi KP."

Rufus just bolted for a corner, shaking his head. "Oh boy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well, looks like Ron is in a bit of trouble, isn't he? Of course, let's leave that for johnrie18 to clean up, shall we.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Contained within this note is the secret to eternal happiness in life. Whoops. Too late. You just missed it. Now it's gone.

Authors other note: Special thanks to Whisper from the Shadows for his appreciation of my difficult situation!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The city of Berlin was an absolute marvel for any tourist to behold. The Brandenburg gate beckoned to any and all as must see on the check list of things to do in the city. The sight of the sun setting over the river Spree in the summer was the romantic dream come true of any pair, and the upcoming Love Parade to be celebrated tomorrow evening was simply too much to pass up for anyone in the city, tourist or otherwise.

Anyone that is, except for Ron and Kim.

The pair seemed in little mood for festivities or sight seeing as they checked into their hotel. A very simple and humble building, but still incredibly popular among tourists for its affordable prices and its immense German breakfasts that it offered to its guests, it seemed like the ideal choice for a young pair backpacking their way through.

Ron continued to chase after Kim as she hurried her way inside and up to the front desk. Ron's cries for her to wait up seemed to fall on deaf ears. Panting exhaustively, Ron wiped the sweat from his forehead as he tried to make it in through the front door behind her.

Kim could hear a loud thud behind her as the door slammed into Ron, creating a brief spark of guilt within her, but this spark was quickly smothered by rage.

The door slowly opened as Ron collapsed against it, his weight pressing it in until he finally lay on the ground, his motionless form holding it open.

"Come on Ron."

Her voice was cold and unsympathetic. It was the most Kim had said to him since the rainforest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yori tasted sweet, her scent like that of jasmine. Ron could feel his weary muscles simply melt as her fingers seemed to move sensually over them. He could feel the shapely ninja fall into his grasp, the fabric of her suit suddenly seeming very frail and thin._

'_No, wrong. Wrong. Very wrong. Diablos level wrong.' A voice inside Ron warned, yet with each passing microsecond of this moment stretched out to eternity, this voice seemed to become more and more faint._

_Then it hit._

_A flash of fiery red appeared before Ron's closed eyes, taking form. Crimson hair swirled till it revealed a face, complete with emerald irises and perfect full lips. Jasmine was replaced by strawberries, the ninja suit replaced by a time worn mission shirt and pants and Yori completely faded from all existence only to be replaced by…_

"_Kim!"_

_The words didn't come from his mouth, but as the realization hit him, the world came back into sharp, clear, painful focus. Yori fell to the ground as Ron lost hold on her, even as he turned embarrassingly towards Kim Possible standing at the entrance to the room._

_For a moment, the sight blew right through Ron, leaving a gaping hole in his center as he saw it. Pain. It was an almost unfamiliar sight within Kim's perfect green eyes, but it was there, and it tore through Ron's innards with righteous furry, before being chased away by a growing rage that caused Ron's shredded remains to shrivel in terror._

"_Umm… hi KP."_

_Ron thought he heard Rufus mutter something in the background, but he never knew what it was. Instead, he was held in place, captured like a guilty fugitive by Kim's burning gaze._

_Though the two stood a good twenty feet apart, Kim held Ron's beating heart in her hand. If she so desired, she could easily have crushed it, torn it pieces and thrown it back on the ground._

_Instead, she said nothing. She merely turned about and stormed out, slamming the steel door behind her with a loud thud that seemed to shake the foundations of the entire lair._

_Ron found himself almost wishing she had just torn it to pieces and thrown in on the ground instead._

"_I… I have behaved dishonorably." Yori's voice startled Ron further. In the mere moments that Kim had stared at him, he had completely forgotten all about her. He turned to see her rising up from the ground in front of the pedestal._

"_What… no, no. This is my fault… I should have…" The total sum of Ron's guilt came over him like a tidal wave. The fact that Yori had initiated the kiss without Ron's consent was meaningless. He could have stopped her, somehow. Told her what had changed between him and Kim. Regardless of Yori's actions and feelings, Ron knew that this should never have happened, and the blame for the fact that it had rested entirely on his shoulders._

"_No Stoppable-san." Yori's use of her original name for him made Ron cringe all the more. It would have eaten away at his innards if there were any left to be devoured. "The dishonor is mine. I must bear it."_

_With that, Yori silently took the chalice in her hands, and walked out the room. Ron could only remember trying to call out to her as she left, yet the entire time, not one word escaped his mouth_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm, checking in?" Ron informed/asked, uneasily. He had tried to study his German/English phrase book, but so far, all he knew how to say in German was that he had lost his keys in the library.

"Well thanks for telling me. For a minute, I was worried you were the health inspector." The young woman behind the desk smiled as she humbled Ron's concerns. She placed her book in hand down to the side, waving her blond hair from the sides of her face as she moved over to where the reservations were listed. "Name?"

"Hey, you're American!"

"Born and raised." She said simply. "But don't tell anyone, you'll totally blow my cover. I'm actually with the CIA, and I'm just posing as an American student because I love hearing what a great American accent I have for a German." She whispered loudly for all the world to hear.

"Oh." Ron smiled. "Well, here's a free tip then. Spies aren't supposed to tell anyone they're spies. For one, it ruins their mystique."

"Ohhhh, so that's what I've been doing wrong all these months. God, no wonder none of the bad guys would tell me any of their secrets for world conquest."

The pair's laughter was interrupted by a fearsome sigh and a scowl from Kim that froze the mood in the room and shattered it all at once.

Ron looked back uneasily and apologetically at the young lady.

"Checking in?" She asked uneasily.

"Yeah." Ron added with the same unease. "Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible."

After quickly confirming their reservation, the young lady handed Ron the key to the room, only to back away as Kim snatched it swiftly from her grasp.

Ron shot an apologetic look and then chased after Kim up the stairs and straight to their door.

Kim keyed into the room, finding it be much smaller than she had expected. A small table big enough for two was off to the side and two cots lay on the floor, each decorated only with a pillow and some folded blankets. The restroom was off in the corner.

Kim quickly moved into the room and dropped her pack to the floor. She was too tired to note the moderate accommodations. She instead immediately turned about before Ron had a chance to set one foot inside.

"I'm tired. I'm taking a nap."

With that, Kim simply slammed the door shut in Ron's face, setting the lock, trapping him outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron wanted to occupy his time seeing the sights, but his body, it seemed, would have none of that. His footsteps were so heavy that it took all of his strength just to make it down the stairs and back to the lobby.

"Trouble in paradise?" A friendly voice asked from the side.

Ron turned to see the young blonde from earlier.

"That obvious, huh?" Ron asked dejectedly as he plopped himself down on a chair in the lobby.

"I've only been here for less than two months and believe me, I've seen it all." She assured him as she moved over to where he sitting. "I'm Sarah." She offered her hand.

"Ron." He took her hand, shaking it rather pathetically.

"So, I didn't want to say anything earlier, but you are actually him right? You really are _the_ Ron Stoppable." She twitched and fiddled with her fingers anxiously as she looked at him.

Ron looked up in surprise. As far as he could remember, he had never been _the_ Ron Stoppable to anyone.

"You are!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Oh my gosh, this is so cool. I've always wanted to meet you; I'm like your biggest fan!"

Ron just had to laugh at the thought. That would just figure for him that his biggest fan happened to be on the other side of the world. Still, he tried to maintain his modesty as he explained, "Actually, there's a little girl I know in Montana who's got you beat for that, but thanks."

"Oh my god, this is so amazing. Wait till I tell the girls at the next fan club meeting."

"Wait, I have a fan club?" The revelation momentarily drew Ron from his sunken low.

"Hell yeah. Pretty much all across Germany, and throughout a lot else in Europe too. Especially in Spain."

Ron sighed again. That figured too. Ron had insisted that he and Kim cut short their time in Spain after their encounter with Senor Senior Senior out of fear that some other super villain was going to show up.

"You know, I used to have this wicked huge crush on you." Sarah admitted somewhat awkwardly as she began twirling her blonde hair with her fingers.

Ron shot up.

"Whoa, whoa, look I'm flattered, really, but I'm with…"

"Kim Possible." Sarah cut Ron off. "Well yeah, I know. I mean, haven't you two always been together?"

Ron sighed once more. Boy, as if that wasn't the truth. "Oh yeah, me and Kim, till death do us part." The words burned their way out of Ron's mouth, leaving a sick aftertaste.

At this, Sarah's expression softened. "Hey, relax. Look, I know she looked pretty steamed at you when you two came in, but she'll come around. You two will be fine."

Sarah's words were remarkably assured and confident as they seeped in Ron's ears, fanning that spark of hope still inside him. "You think so?"

"Girl thing." Sarah said simply. "Trust me."

A small smile struggled as it crept across Ron's face. Suddenly, the spark inside Ron lit up like a torch.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Ron asked with renewed interest as he began rummaging through his bag.

"Yeah, sure." Sarah replied excitedly as she looked on with confusion as Ron continued to probe the depths of his pack. "What are you looking for?"

"Ahh. This." Ron exclaimed as he pulled out a special envelope from within one of many pockets in the pack. "I need to do some grocery shopping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I finally have the two of you where I want you. Kim Possible helpless… and now, the pretender and his vermin… gone forever from my life."_

_The words seemed to echo and echo over and over. She could feel the weight of the orantutangs pressing her down, the foul stench of their breath (she didn't even want to contemplate what else besides bananas these things ate) as she watched Monkey Fist lift a helpless Ron Stoppable up into the air._

_She could feel the sticky webbing of the spider monkeys begin to envelope her, wrapping tightly around her and paralyzing her, but her focus never once left Ron. The more she struggled, the more it seemed her enemies grew stronger and stronger while her own strength simultaneously faded._

_She could see the distance between her and Monkey Fist and Ron growing further and further apart as the monkey ninja continued to howl incessantly. She could see the look of terror in his eyes as he looked to her, pleading, begging for help. Help that she couldn't give._

_And then he fell._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim snapped back into the conscious world, her hair drenched in her sweat. She shot upright immediately, panting heavily as though she had just run a marathon.

Kim felt the room around her begin to spin, making it difficult for her to gain a grasp on the waking world. With all her strength of will, she forced her breathing down to a more relaxed pace, keeping herself from hyperventilating back into another nightmare.

Kim nervously wiped the sweat from her forehead as she looked around the room.

Ron was gone.

Of course he was gone. She kicked him out.

The events of the last few hours, as well as their chronological order, slowly reorganized themselves within Kim's memory. For a moment, Kim expected to work herself back into another anger, but instead, she felt tired all over again.

Refusing to risk another nightmare, Kim opted instead for a shower. By the time she was done, she slowly found herself feeling better. As she dried and combed her hair, she found herself thinking that she could really go for some…

"Room service!"

The voice from the other side of her door startled Kim. She immediately recognized the voice of the girl from the front desk, but found it incredibly hard to believe that this hotel even offered room service. It wasn't like they piled on all the other luxuries.

Kim reluctantly moved to open the door, and then had to reclaim her breath all over again at the sight.

On the other side of the door, Sarah stood helping hold a large plate of sizzling chicken, dressed in an array of herbs and seasonings that Kim didn't entirely recognize. Holding the brunt of the weight of the plate, as well as two smaller plates with twin knives and forks, as well as an unlabeled bottle of something or other was Ron, wearing his trademark grin.

"Diner is served. Your favorite even, Chicken Kimberly."

Ron had braced himself for any number of different reactions from Kim. An excited acceptance, another door slammed in his face, and everything else in between. Well, almost everything else.

Ron held his smile in front of a wave of anxiousness as Kim smiled lightly, almost shyly even, before saying, in a soft voice. "Come in."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diner was an absolute disaster.

Well, actually, that wasn't true. Diner was absolutely delicious. Kim found her appetite seizing control of her with ravenous fury as she hungrily devoured every morsel on her plate.

It was the conversation that went wrong.

There wasn't any.

Ron had prepared a long drawn out apology, placing himself at Kim's mercy and begging for her forgiveness. He was prepared to get down on his hands and knees at her feet if that was what it took. Anything. Nothing would be too high a price of his dignity to win her back. Absolutely nothing.

But every time he began to speak, she merely silenced him in one way or another. A casual "shhh" or even a simple finger over her lips. However she did it, it was pure torture for him each and every time.

Ron's stomach couldn't allow him to touch one drop of the meal that he had worked so hard on until he talked to her, until he knew that everything was alright. And so his food remained untouched, all while he watched in silent agony as Kim continued to eat.

Finally, she finished. Ron's tensed position on the edge of his seat throughout the entire meal would not hold any longer. "Kim, please talk to…"

Kim quickly moved her right hand across the small table, placing it delicately on his arm. Just the slightest touch from her sent goose bumps across his skin.

"I'm sorry."

Kim's words shot Ron's eyes wide open even as she looked squarely at him, her face still unreadable.

"You're sorry? KP, what do you…?"

Before Ron could finish, Kim's face contorted as tears began to pour down her face. Kim's left hand moved over her face in a vain attempt to conceal them even as her right tensed and grabbed Ron's hand for strength.

"Kim…" Ron's voice was gentle as he got up and moved around the small table, all the while maintaining his hold on her hand as he knelt down beside her.

"I'm so sorry Ron." Kim repeated through her tears as her hands wrapped tightly around Ron's shoulders, pulling his shoulders close to her as she buried her face and her tears in it. "I'm so sorry because I saw you fall… and I couldn't catch you."

Ron let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her, his left hand stroking her hair gently. "Kim, you didn't…"

"I watched you fall." Kim words were garbled by the bile in her mouth and Ron's shirt in her face, but they would not stop. "And I couldn't save you, and I spent so much time being angry at myself and then at Monkey Fist, and then even at you and Yori, and I never got the chance to tell you how sorry I was."

Kim found that after all this time, what she had been longing for so badly was to just let herself go in Ron's arms. Now that it was happening, all her barriers had failed, all her walls had collapsed, and she could do nothing to keep what was inside from coming out.

"And when I thought I lost you… I…" Kim could barely find the words. Her face was soaked in her own tears, even as they soaked through to Ron's shirt. "I didn't know what I would do."

"KP, you did everything you could. And I'm ok. I'm here; we're here, you and me, together." Ron's words were whispered directly into her hair as he pulled her ever tighter to him, into him. He never wanted to let go of her again. If he could hold them both in this moment for the rest of their lives, he would know what a lifetime of uninterrupted bliss felt like.

"Ron… I'm so sorry." Kim could feel her breath slowly returning to her, even as she maintained her hold on him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kim whispered.

"It's ok." Ron whispered back. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

It was another few minutes before either of them said another word. Instead, they just sat their, in each other's embrace, silent as a grave. Kim's sniffles eventually subsided before Ron finally spoke.

"KP, about what happened with me and…"

Kim silenced him with a finger over his lips as she looked up directly into his eyes. "Just promise me that I'll never see that again." Kim's demand was a plea from her soul, and Ron was touched at his core by it.

"Never again." He swore.

The sun set outside, and the room grew darker and darker all around them, yet neither of the two made any effort to turn on any lights. They just sat there together on the floor, held tight in each other's embrace.

Finally, Kim had to ask.

"How did you cook dinner here anyway?"

"Turns out that this hotel has one spankin' home style kitchen. I just traded the recipe for the use of the facilities for a while."

"I don't suppose you made dessert?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Sorry KP. But I did have an after dinner treat planned."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god, Ron. Harder. Harder." Kim commanded as her facial muscles tensed.

"Any harder Kim and you won't be able to walk straight for weeks." Ron grunted as he renewed his efforts, hovering over her on top of one of the cots.

"Oh, it'll be worth it though." Kim let out a deep breath as she lay her head back down into her pillow, her hands grasping it tightly.

"You know, I could swear we did this already back in Switzerland." Ron added as his hands pressed back into the folds of Kim's backside, redoubling his efforts to undue the knot discovered in her back muscles.

"Oh… a lot can happen to a girl in that time, like running through the jungle fighting, oh that's it, right there, right there!" Kim directed, finally settling down as Ron's fingers worked their magic. "Oh god Ron, where did you learn how do this?" Kim asked in spite of her face having dug into her pillow. Right now, she found herself cursing her own skeletal structure for preventing her from just melting right there on the spot.

"It's all about pressure KP." Ron replied simply as he moved to work other areas of Kim's back through her lime green tank top. "The right pressure on the right parts of the body can disable an opponent, increase blood circulation, or even work out years of built up tension in the back muscles of world saving cheer leaders."

"Tell me about it." Kim asked soothingly.

A subtle knock from the door briefly interrupted their moment, albeit slightly.

"If it's a super villain, tell them to take over the world next week." Kim groaned.

"Relax KP; it's probably just the hotel wanting their dishes back. Don't get up, I'll be right back."

Kim looked over as Ron opened the door and handed the dishes to a voice on the other side. As Kim looked up at Ron a devious grin cross her face. Rising up ever so slightly from her cot, Kim grabbed the bottom edge of her tank top and pulled it up over her head.

Ron thanked the person on the other side of the door and closed it, turning around just in time to see Kim reach around behind her, grasping at and unhooking clasps on the back of her bra before removing the item, exposing her bare backside to him.

"KP… w…ww…wha…what" Ron was less than eloquent. Fortunately Kim saved him the trouble.

"It's a massage Ron. I want to make sure I'm comfortable." She answered with a grin as she lay back down on the cot.

For a moment, Ron just stood there, jaw dropped, wide eyed, at the whole series of events. Fortunately, a voice inside him spoke up.

"_Dude, there's a half naked girl on your bed. MOVE!"_

Ron didn't have to be told twice. He hurried over, resuming his position over Kim as his hands returned to work.

Kim moaned in contentment as Ron savored the entire experience. Kim's skin was remarkably smooth and clear. It was underneath the skin that the real story of her life was told.

Bruises healed over and muscles tested and strained beyond imagining over years of saving the world and leading the Mad Dog Cheer Squad to the Nationals. If Ron hadn't been there every step of the way, he would have never believed it.

But he had been there, and he had cherished every moment.

Bending over, Ron aimed his lips for the base of Kim's spine, and there planted a gentle kiss.

Kim moaned slightly in appreciation and Ron continued his work. His hands seemed to abandon their duties as his lips continued to work their up Kim's bare back.

"I th-thought you used your hah-hands." Kim managed to gasp as every touch of his lips reverberated across Kim's body, sending small waves of pleasure out across her body.

"I'm trying something new." Ron answered between kisses. "No complaints I hope."

"Nuh-none what-soh-everh." Kim managed to gasp as Ron worked his way up her back and up along her right shoulder. His hands continued to rub smoothly across her backside as his lips worked their way up to her lower neck.

Kim could feel herself sweating and panting as Ron moved up the side of her neck, before finally reaching her lips.

_Beep-beep-beepbeep._

The chime of the Kimmunicator might as well have been the bell of Notre Dame. Instantly, the couple froze in their spot, hoping, praying, pleading, begging that it was just their imagination.

_Beep-beep-beepbeep._

The Kimmunicator's merciless tone taunted them again.

"If we can't hear it, it doesn't make a sound." Ron whispered, as if the Kimmunicator might be aware of him.

Kim merely sighed. "You'd better answer that, Ron."

"What, oh are you kidding, I mean come on!"

"Well, unless you expect me to explain to Wade or whoever else that is why I don't have my shirt on, you're answering it!"

"Oh, wha… well I actually, I meant…uhh, never mind. Yeah, I'll answer it." Ron assured hurriedly, turning about as Kim redressed herself while he moved to activate the image screen on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, this is so a bad time!" Ron fumed at the image before him.

"Ron, I'm sorry, but…" He never had a chance.

"Have I mentioned we're on vacation?" Ron's voice grew and grew with each passing moment.

"Listen, I know this is a bad time…" Wade struggled for a word edgewise but was denied.

"As in to vacate! Meaning to leave, and go someplace else and relax! Jumping back and forth fighting super villains is not consistent with the traditional vacation!" Ron glared angrily.

"Is Kim there?" Wade asked desperately.

"Amp down the drama Ron." Kim added before snatching the Kimmunicator and turning her attention to Wade herself.

Her gaze could have melted steel.

"Wade, so help me, if this is anything other than the four horsemen themselves riding over downtown Middleton, I swear…" Kim's threat came through gritted teeth.

"Amp down the drama, huh KP?" Ron asked.

"Look guys, you're going to have to kill me some other time." Wade held up his hands in surrender. "We've got a hit on the site. Dementor is stealing some hi-tech top secret stuff. I paged GJ but they're swapped. I've got a ride on the way as we speak."

Kim and Ron rolled their eyes at each other before turning back to the image on the screen.

"Fine Wade." Kim said finally. "Where are we headed?"

"Norway."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: As you've probably noticed, I like writing these notes way more than I should.

Hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter. I don't mind saying that I'm just the tiniest bit proud of it.Don't anyone get too used to the two chapters a day update though, I just wanted to make Zaratan look bad! lol

All that aside, I am turning you back over to him again for one more chapter, and then... and then... booyahahahahahahahahaha!


	13. Chapter 13

KP is owned by Disney, we own squat.

Oh man, if you are not reading Dark Legacy by my partner Johnrie18, you really should. It's dark, yet humerous. Powerful, yet sublime. A must read for everyone!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eurotrip – Chapter 13 

Kim was slightly amused, yet still greatly concerned, by how Ron was acting. Ever since boarding the plane, he had been antsy, with just a hint of terrified. It was like he was being told they were heading to Wannaweep for a week. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why he would act that way. It wasn't like they had been to Norway before.

Kim got up from her seat, moving over beside him and wrapping an arm across his shoulders. "Ron, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I don't know KP." Ron's hands fidgeted briefly in his lap. "It's just… when Wade mentioned Norway, it was like… like painful and cold and… and…"

"Ron, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's bugging you. I mean, just a couple days ago, you took out an entire army of mutated monkeys. Are you telling me that a simple trip to Norway is worse than that?"

"Yes!" The last statement came out louder than he intended, and Ron took a moment to catch a deep breath. "I don't know what it is KP, but when I think of going to Norway, I just… I keep thinking about losing you for some reason."

Kim slid her arm away, only to take his still fidgeting hands in hers, holding them tight. "Ron, you know you'll never lose me." She smiled brightly when he looked up at her.

He smiled briefly in response. "I know that KP, I'm not even sure why I feel this way. It just… you ever get that feeling that something is wrong? I mean, it doesn't feel wrong now, but like something in the past, but not in the past, and… am I even making sense?"

"Not really, but then you rarely do."

Ron gave her a wry grin and she giggled softly. "Sure, mock my pain."

Kim leaned over, kissing him lightly on the nose. "Ron, it will be fine. We'll get there, stop Dementor, and then get out of the country quickly. You won't even know we've been there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does it seem cold to you? Maybe we should have brought jackets or something."

Kim glanced back at her whispering boyfriend, as they crawled on their hands and knees through the ventilation shaft. "Ron, it was almost eighty degrees out, and we're inside right now. It's not cold."

"It sure feels cold."

Kim groaned slightly, pulling out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, we're in the building. Do you have a lock on Dementor?"

"It looks like he's in the main bio-lab, about one hundred feet ahead of your position."

"Any idea what he wants?"

"Not too sure." Wade was working on his computer, typing furiously. "BMI currently has over a dozen on-going projects, any one of which might interest him."

Kim frowned, pausing to think. "I don't know, it doesn't seem his style. He's always been more interested in the high tech side of things, like the pan-dimensional vortex inducer, or the kinetic modulator."

"Well there was his mutagenic plants."

"Mutagenic plants?"

"Sure KP, you remember?" Kim looked over her shoulder at Ron, who just nodded in agreement with Wade. "He had those prickly posies, and that nasty chrysanthemum, and…"

"Ron… I don't remember any plants of Dementor's."

Ron froze for a second, then smiled. "Oh right, that was when you… I mean… umm… never mind."

She watched Ron's expression as he went from smiling to embarrassed in the span of two seconds. "What aren't you telling me?"

Ron shook his head quickly. "It's nothing, really. It was just a small thing really, when I was trying to find that library book I… I mean…"

"RON! You lost my book, didn't you? I was stuck in library lockup because of that!"

"KP, it's in the past. I mean, that was over a year ago, and… I mean… I did stop Monkey Fist from unleashing a horde of ghost monkeys. He would have succeeded if I hadn't lost that book!"

Kim ignored him for a moment, turning back to the Kimmunicator. "And you, you knew the whole time, didn't you? That wasn't a video game at all, was it?"

Wade glanced sheepishly about, before hitting the keyboard again. "Umm… it looks like I'm getting some interference on your end. I'm losing signal with you. I'll have to talk to you later."

The screen shut off, darkening the shaft. Kim could still hear Ron behind her, trying desperately to explain himself. Kim stopped a moment to think about it, and then gave a small chuckle.

Ron froze entirely at that, wondering just what she was going to do. "Umm… KP?"

Kim sat down, keeping her head low so that she could look at him better. "I'm fine Ron, I'm not mad."

Ron glanced furtively around. "Umm… you're not?"

"No, I'm not." She jabbed her finger into his chest. "But you and me are going to have a serious talk about withholding information."

"Like when you fought Duff in Paris?"

"Yes, like when I… ahh… what?"

Ron just grinned, sliding past her. "KP, you flew by on his parachute just when we had our picture taken."

Now Kim was blushing fiercely, though it was a little too dark to tell. He pressed close, giving her a brief kiss. "It's no big KP. You took care of Rufus, and that's what mattered."

Kim returned Ron's grin. "Yeah, and I guess you had my back too."

A small growl drew both their attentions, and they glanced down to see Rufus on the floor of the shaft, looking quite impatient. The little guy just glared at them, looked down at his paw as if he was wearing a watch, and looked back up to glare at them again. Kim and Ron both chuckled at that.

Kim gave Ron another brief kiss, before starting back down the shaft. "Rufus is right, we should get going before Dementor finds what he's looking for and gets away."

Ron paused only long enough for Rufus to jump onto his shoulder before following Kim. "Thanks buddy, that would have been awkward, having come all the way to Norway only for the bad guy to get away."

Rufus only grunted, muttering disdainfully about Norway the entire time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Dementor shouted in triumph as his fingers clasped over the item he had spent considerable time seeking. "At last, the Notel Mutagenic Agent is in my grasp. Soon, I vill unleash my mutant army, and nothing vill stop me. Nothing! Ha hahaha!"

After the laugh, Dementor paused, as if listening for something. Gerald, the henchmen who had found the agent, leaned forward, looking questioningly at his boss. "Umm… sir… is something wrong?"

Dementor shrugged and shook his head. "No, I just expected, after that rousing villainous speech, that someone, maybe even Kim Possible herself, vould have shown up then." Dementor almost looked disappointed. "Oh vell, ve have what ve came for, let us get…"

"You're not going anywhere Dementor, except maybe to a small jail cell."

Dementor glanced down at his wrist, checking the time. "Ms. Possible, your timing is very much off. I expected you a couple minutes ago."

Rufus just growled softly, and both Kim and Ron could see the little guy standing on Ron's shoulder, paws crossed in front of him. "Yeah, sorry about that, we had a small personal issue to deal with."

"Vhatever, I do not care. You just missed your cue, but vhat do you care about villain convention."

Kim and Ron shared a brief glance, and it was Ron who responded. "Dude, we're sorry. If you want to do the rant thing again…"

"No, it is too late, and it just vould not be the same." Dementor nodded to his team of henchmen. "Vhat are you vaiting for, get them!"

Four of the six henchmen advanced quickly on Kim, who leapt deftly away. Ron smiled, and knew that the four of them constituted little more than a gentle workout for his girlfriend. He turned his attention to the two henchmen who advanced on him. "So you guys work for Henchco, huh? I heard they have a great medical plan."

"Oh yeah, too bad you can't say the same thing."

Ron ducked under the swing, simply dodging the blows. "Come on, you have to have better lines than that. I mean, don't they teach you anything in henchmen school. You know, dire threats one oh one?"

Dementor's voice carried over the sounds of battle. "Lars, Gerald, just stop the buffoon before he can interfere!"

Ron ducked around another punch, a broad grin spreading. "Gerald? Okay, now Lars is a henchmen name, but Gerald?"

The burly henchman grunted, as he swung wildly. "Gerald is a fine name for a henchman. What's wrong with my name?"

Ron chuckled softly as he grabbed Lars' arm and swung him away. "I don't know, Gerald doesn't seem like a henchman name. I mean, it seems more like a name for an actuary, or an accountant."

Gerald grunted as Lars ran into him, and he pushed his compatriot away. "Do you know how hard it is to get a job in the accounting field? They all want at least three years experience before they'll even look at you. Besides, the pay is better as a henchman."

Ron jumped over the prone form of Lars, who lay gasping for breath on the floor. "How much better?"

"At least double. Plus, you get to see the world, working for supervillains."

Ron nodded thoughtfully, before ducking under another shot. He had yet to throw a single punch, but one of his opponents were already down for the count, and the other had sweat streaming down his face. "Now you see, I did not know that. Do you guys get vacation time too?"

Gerald grunted as he stumbled a bit, maintaining his balance. "Three… three weeks every… every year. Christmas bonus is… is pretty nice too."

"Does bail come out of your paycheck, or do they cover that too? I always wondered about that."

"Ron, could you stop playing around." Kim stood just to the side, her four opponents completely out of it, lying on the floor. "If you want to talk to the henchmen, do it after you've captured them."

Gerald chuckled softly. "That girlfriend of yours… is a real slave driver, isn't she?"

"Ah, KP's not that bad. She just doesn't like me to get distracted when we have a mission to do." Ron paused briefly, glancing up at the bigger man. "You do know I'm going to have to beat you now?"

Gerald looked at his five compatriots, and sighed. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

Ron shrugged briefly. "Don't worry, you won't need to make a medical claim at all, but I am going to have to knock you out. It's been nice talking to you."

Gerald threw one last shot, and he knew he was going down for the count when he missed. Ron dove under the arm, coming up behind the burly henchman, and struck quickly to the back of the man's skull. Gerald dropped quickly and soundlessly.

The two teens turned quickly to Dementor, who stood there with a smile still on his face. Kim took a step forward, making sure not to step on any of the goons at her feet. "It's over Dementor, give it up."

"That is Professor Dementor to you, and you vill not stop me from taking vhat I vant. Not vhen I have my bio-repellant shield!"

Kim leapt forward quickly, as Dementor's hand went to his belt. She had no idea what a bio-repellant shield was, but she didn't want to take any chances. Unfortunately, he was too far away, and managed to hit the button before she could reach him. A blue field surrounded him quickly, flaring just a few feet all around him. Kim, unable to halt her momentum, slammed into the field and bounced back, falling quickly to the floor.

Dementor laughed, as Ron bent down to help Kim back to her feet. "My bio-repellant shield has halted you in your tracks Kim Possible. Now, nothing vill stop me. NOTHING! Ha hahaha!"

Dementor continued chuckling as her headed for the table where he had left the canister he sought. He reached for it, and was shocked when it rolled off the table. He reached for it again, and the canister rolled across the floor. Perplexed, Dementor scratched his head. "Vhat is this?"

Now it was Ron who was doing the chuckling. "Dude, the bio-repellorthingie. What you're stealing is bio, isn't it?"

Understanding crossed Dementor expression, followed by a look of chagrin. "This is… but a minor set-back. You still cannot stop me from escaping!"

Kim just nodded thoughtfully. "You know what the problem with the shield of yours is? It still allows an awful lot to get through. Ron, hold your breath, would you Hon."

Kim stepped up to the edge of the field, and opened the very small kissy-face chapstick container. Ensuring she had a deep enough breath, she pointed the open end towards Dementor and waited. She could have sworn it was potent enough to see the wisps of noxious gas.

"Vhat is that? That vill not stop me… that… oh man…" Dementor stumbled, and fell to one knee, "that… that is most foul." With one final struggle, Dementor fell back, passing out before he even hit the floor.

Kim capped the canister, waiting a few more moments for the air filtration system in the building to clear the worst of the smell. Ron gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she put the canister away. "Badical thinking KP. But what do we do with him now, that field is still on?"

"I've got an idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know KP, I never thought I'd ever put that whole 'touching someone with a ten foot pole' saying into practice." Ron wavered slightly, bracing the long instrument in his hands and aimed yet again for the button on Dementor's belt. For the fourth time, he missed, poking the older man in the belly. "Oopsy!"

Kim just gave him a look. "Ron, I think you are enjoying yourself a little too much. Besides, they're only six feet, not ten." Kim herself took another shot at it, grinning slightly when she too poked him in the belly.

Ron wasn't fooled though. "I saw that look. Besides, he deserves it, considering he interrupted our vacation." For a fifth time, Ron's aim was off. Dementor's stomach was going to be a little bruised when this was over. Ron smiled at a sudden thought. "Too bad he doesn't giggle like the Pop Pop Porter Doughboy when we poke him."

Kim laughed at the thought, but decided enough was enough. This time, her aim was true, and the shield fell as soon as she made contact. Ron looked a little crestfallen. "I guess the fun's over, huh?"

Kim just smiled at him as she moved quickly to restrain the diminutive scientist. "Don't worry Ron, we'll have more fun when we get back to our vacation." Once she was sure that Dementor was secure, she pulled out her Kimmunicator to signal Wade. "We've got Dementor ready for pick-up. How long until our ride gets here?"

Wade looked a bit nervous in Kim's eyes, and that assessment was confirmed a moment later. "Sorry Kim. Umm… there's no one available right now. I did manage to get you a great place to stay for the night."

Ron's eyes were wide, his face pale. "Stay? For the night? No… no, we can't stay for the night. KP, tell him we can't stay for the night!"

"Amp down a sec Ron. Wade, where are we staying?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door was opened for them by the hotel manager, and Kim gaped at the spaciousness of the room. This was far more than they were used to, even on their vacation to date. She noticed Ron didn't seem particularly impressed, and kept glancing back and forth, as if expecting the furnishing to attack at any moment.

"I can't tell you what an honour it is to have the world famous Team Possible staying here at the Grand Hotel. And please, everything is on the house. After how you saved my cousin when his cruise ship was going down, it's the least I could do."

Kim smiled as she turned to the very pleasant man. "It was no big, Mr. Torhild. It was just a simple snag in the lifeboat lines. I just spotted it first."

"You are far too modest. And please, call me Tomas."

Kim exchanged pleasantries for a few moments more before the hotel manager departed. When she turned to find her boyfriend, he was still glancing every which way, shivering slightly. Rufus was already on the bed shivering, as the little naked mole rat was gathering as many of the blankets around himself as he possibly could.

Kim just sighed, pulling Ron close to her. "Ron, what's the matter now?"

"I don't know KP. I just don't like the thought of spending the night in Norway."

Kim snuggled tighter against him, trying to calm his shivers. "Ron it's just for one night. Besides, this is a five star hotel. I noticed that they have a hot tub here, and it just so happens that I managed to pack at least one thing here that might make this stay more memorable."

Kim whispered softly in Ron's ear, and his eyes widened perceptibly. Slowly, an almost lecherous smile crossed his face. "Booyah!"

A knock at the door interrupted them before Ron could move away to get changed, and Kim answered the door. Tomas stood at their door again, only this time, he wasn't alone. A bellboy followed him, pushing a cart that carried the distinct aroma of food.

Tomas smiled when he saw the young man more relaxed. "I am sorry for interrupting you, but I thought you might enjoy some room service. I heard you had a long day."

Kim noticed the attentiveness Ron and Rufus were paying the cart, and smiled when Rufus abandoned the blankets, jumping almost straight up to Ron's shoulder to get a better look. "That's nice of you. I am a bit hungry, and I think they are too."

Ron and Rufus just nodded their assent quickly. Tomas seemed quite pleased. "Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, I had the kitchen bring up some Norwegian dishes that I hope you will enjoy." Tomas nodded, and the bellboy lifted the lids on the dishes with a flourish.

Unnoticed, Ron and Rufus' eyes went wide, and their hearts beat heavily within their chests. Their breathing became shallow, and a look of panic spread across their features.

Tomas motioned his hands over the dishes, not having noticed their reactions yet. "These are the most popular dishes in Norway, meat cakes and lamb and cabbage stew."

Ron and Rufus responded as one. "NNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well folks, Johnrie18 will be taking this right until the final chapter, when I wrap this story up for everyone. Stay tuned, because this ride just got intense!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Please don't kill me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meat cakes…. Everywhere. So cold, so cold." Ron was huddled in the corner, muttering to himself unconsciously, just as he had been ever since the pair had left Norway. As he did, Kim could only give him a bewildered look. She was used to some weird stuff where her boyfriend was concerned. In fact, it was part of what endeared him to her so much, but this was a whole new kind of weird. Kim just dismissed it as one of many mysteries about Ron's nature that would probably remain unsolved.

As it was, she certainly wasn't going to let it ruin her afternoon.

"We're almost at the drop site." The pilot called out.

"Thanks again Mr. Richards." Kim Possible called out to the man sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"Oh please Ms. Possible. It was you who saved my plane in the first place. Giving you and your partner a free ride for the afternoon was the least I could do."

"No big." Kim assured. "Anyone with enough duct tape could have reattached that broken wing in mid fall. I just happened to be in the area."

Kim turned from the pilot to her snoozing partner. She grimaced slightly at the unsightly drop of drool that seemed to dangle ominously from the corner of his mouth.

"Ron."

Kim's voice seemed to have little effect on the slumbering blonde.

"Ron!"

Again, no response.

"Free nacos!" Kim announced to no one in particular.

"Nacos! They're free. I'll take twelve." Ron grumbled as he forced his eyes open, sitting up right anxiously, if somewhat disorientated.

"Rise and shine. We're here." Kim announced with a grin.

Ron took a moment to regain control over his senses before noting his surroundings. They were in the back of a large cabin, obviously aboard a cargo plane, and clearly, still in the air. Both he and Kim were dressed in modestly thick jackets to protect them from the surprisingly cool temperatures at that height.

"Yes. Yes we certainly are… which is where again?" Ron looked at Kim puzzled.

"We are currently over Athens, Greece." Mr. Richards announced.

"So, I guess that means we're going to be landing soon?" Ron asked, still puzzled by the look in Kim's face. He knew her well enough to know that she was happy about something and it was far more than just arriving in Athens. She was up to something.

"Well actually, Mr. Richards is only flying us overhead. The hotel in Norway sent most of our stuff on ahead for us, which means we get off here." Kim stated.

"Get off?" Ron's eyes widened with horror. "You mean…?"

"We're going skydiving!" Kim announced proudly. "And this time, we're pulling our chutes together, after we've gotten some air, instead of straight after the jump."

Ron's face went chalk white before he fainted back into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yea, though I leap from this plane of certain doom, I shall fear not pain or being horribly splattered for miles, for I am good and the Naco is with me." As Ron recited his prayer, Rufus remained perched on his shoulder, his tiny paws placed together in imitation of Ron's hands, presumably uttering a similar chant in rodent.

"Ron, we do this all the time." Kim reminded him with a groan.

"When we're on missions! I thought we were going to relax on this vacation. You know, sit back, enjoy the sun, make silly faces while posing in front of some great tourist snap shots. Not throw ourselves out of planes."

"Actually son," Mr. Richards spoke up, "statistically, only one out of every hundred thousand jumps results in any sort of injury or fatality."

"Yeah, well it only takes one time!" Ron countered hysterically. "After that, they're serving you up at the pancake house."

"Hoo, pancake." Rufus shivered with the thought.

"Ron, amp down the drama. Are you ready?" Kim asked as she rechecked his pack, at his instance, for the third time. She'd been so busy helping him, she hadn't even put her own on yet.

"Uhhmm, maybe we should go over the safety instructions?" Ron offered.

"Again?" Kim asked.

"This makes four times." Mr. Richards counted.

"What, are you keeping score?" Ron returned smartly.

"Fine." Mr. Richards sighed before indicating to himself. "Once you're ready, pull out your chute." The man mimed the motions.

"And what if the chute doesn't pull?" Ron asked nervously.

"Then you simply pull out your backup chute." The older man indicated again to where this was located.

"And what if that doesn't pull?"

"Well, then there's a very precise procedure you should observe. First, bend over."

Ron looked a little confused before hesitantly complying with the instruction.

"Now, grab your ankles tightly."

Ron did as instructed.

"Then, reach your head back and kiss your behind goodbye." Mr. Richards chuckled, eliciting a slight giggle in Kim as well.

"Oh ha ha." Ron retorted. "That's it, this was a bad idea to begin with, and it's not sounding any better the more I think about it."

Kim sighed. She knew this was coming. She had prepared herself for this.

"Ron, come on." She moved over to the door, opening, allowing the pressure in the cabin to rush out the door. She caught herself, as she gestured outside. "See, nothing to worry about." She shouted over the roaring gush of wind as she indicated to the vast landscape and ocean below them.

"Nothing except miles and miles of ground racing towards me at hurting speeds!" Ron countered.

"Don't you mean 'hurtling'?" Mr. Richards asked.

"I said what I meant and I meant what I said." Ron shot back before turning around, crossing his hands in determination.

"Ron, will you just…. RON!" Kim's words came out a fading cry. Ron turned around, just in time to see the last of Kim's shoe follow the rest of her as she flew right out the open cabin door and down towards the ground below.

"She doesn't have her chute on!" Mr. Richards indicated to the side, where sure enough, Kim's chute pack laid untouched.

"KP!"

Ron didn't even blink twice as he rushed over, grabbing the spare chute before diving straight out of the cabin and down towards Kim.

It took him all of a second to locate her falling form. Sure enough, she was keeping her arms and legs spread so as to increase wind resistance, and give him a chance to race down towards. Ron maintained his strict dive form as he cut through the air towards her. He knew that Kim could put a chute on in mid drop; he'd seen her perform the stunt quite a few times more than he cared to count. The tricky part was getting it to her before the ground got to her.

Ron squinted as the wind tore mercilessly into his face. In spite of the fact that he could feel himself falling at incredible speeds, the ground didn't really seem to be getting any closer to him as he'd always imagined it would.

In a split second of over determination, Ron shot straight past Kim. Realizing his mistake, he dropped the dive, stretching his arms and legs out in exact imitation of her, feeling himself slow down slightly and allowing him to elevate back up enough to catch up with her.

"KP!" Ron cried out, holding tightly onto the chute for dear life, even if it wasn't his life on the line.

Ron watched as Kim seemed to glide over towards him, her hand reaching out, grabbing tightly onto one of the straps of the pack. As her one hand grasped tightly, she brought the other hand around too, as they both held on. However, Kim did not pull the chute towards herself as Ron expected. Instead, both she and Ron shared a life and death grip on the two straps, the pack bridging them as they fell.

"KP! What are you waiting for? Take it!" Ron shouted anxiously to Kim.

"Not yet!" She cried back.

Ron looked at her in horror before looking down. Surprisingly, the ground really didn't seem as close as he felt it should have. Still, as breath-taking as the sight was, the thought of Kim plastered all over it froze Ron's blood a thousands times worse than the wind.

"KIM!"

"Not yet." She insisted.

The two fell. Ron knew that his chute wouldn't carry them both. Try as he might, if he had, he couldn't bring himself to pull until he knew she would join him. Yet she still wouldn't take it.

"Ok." Kim admitted, before finally taking the chute from Ron. In spite of the velocity at which she fell, Kim made packing herself seem easy. Ron could only remember all the fuss he had had putting his chute on, all the while she strapped herself in in mere seconds.

"Pull!"

At Kim's instruction, both chutes opened simultaneously. Ron let out a huge breath of relief as he felt himself jerk before being caught up by the winds. He felt his breathing slow as he could feel himself slowly float down towards the ground below as he readily reached out for the steering lines, grasping hold of them tightly.

"Let's see if we can aim for the Parthenon." Kim shouted out to Ron.

Ron merely followed her lead through the sky. Below them, the city of Athens slowly came into focus. Ron could slowly make out buildings, streets, small moving specks that he eventually realized were people and eventually, outside the city, the structure of the ancient Parthenon itself.

The sight really was awe inspiring. Yet it only distracted him for a moment as he looked up at Kim, staring at her confident face as she guided herself downwards.

Kim steadied herself as she came in for a landing, touching down several yards away from the ancient monument. Ron brought himself down only a few feet away from her, his landing every bit as graceful as hers.

"Phew! Now that was fun." Kim announced wide eyed as she took in a deep breath.

"KP! Are you ok?" Ron immediately detached his chute, before running up to her, embracing her tightly.

"Never better, thanks to you." Kim replied warmly as she returned the hug.

"Oh my god, I thought you…" Ron paused for a moment, before a certain series of thoughts began to organize themselves within Ron's mind, leading him to only one horrifying conclusion.

"You did that on purpose!" Ron shouted for the entire world to hear.

"No I didn't." Kim replied innocently.

"You did! You totally did that on purpose." Ron renewed his accusation.

"Well, it got you to jump without pulling right away, didn't it?" Kim replied with a satisfied grin.

"KP!" Ron replied mortified. "Are you crazy?"

"Well, my boyfriend thinks so, but as cute he is, he doesn't always know what he is talking about." Kim teased.

"This is so not funny Kimberly Anne Possible." Ron continued to chastise.

"'Kimberly Anne Possible?'" Kim repeated in mock shock. "Who do you think you are, my mom?"

"You could have been killed!" Ron stated as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. "What in the world were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much danger you were in?"

At this, Kim's face turned humble as she removed her pack, before bringing her arms around Ron's neck, her eyes meeting him in dead seriousness as she asked softly "Ron, would you ever have let me fall?"

"What? No, of course not. Never" Ron replied without thinking before adding "but…"

Kim merely silenced him by leaning her head against his chest. "Then I wasn't in any danger." She replied softly.

Ron was speechless. He kept his mouth open a few seconds longer in the hopes that words might come out, but instead, a fly flew in and then right back out.

He wanted to be mad at her. He so did. He knew he had plenty of reasons to be. He wanted to sit up on high on his pedestal and list all the reasons why she should never have done what she had done. Instead, he felt himself melt like butter in her grip. He could feel every last bit of his anger evaporate within his embrace, leaving him with nothing but sheer contentment.

"You know, you owe me after that heart attack." Ron at least tried, if nothing else, to sound angry. The results were much less than he had hoped for.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find some way to make it up to you." Kim sounded extremely confident in her assurances as she pulled her head back from Ron's chest, her lips reaching up to meet his in one of the most passionate kisses the two had shared in since embarking on this trip.

"I keep forgetting how much of a turn on near death experiences are for you." Ron teased as he pulled his head back in amazement, trying to catch his breath all over again.

"Shut up." Kim laughed as she slapped him playfully in the chest.

Ron just returned the laugh as he reached out, taking her in his arms, and bringing her back tightly against his chest. For a moment, the two just paused to enjoy themselves, when suddenly a thought popped into Ron's head.

"You had a backup chute, didn't you?" Ron accused.

"What?" Kim seemed taken aback by this latest accusation.

"You so did, didn't you? It's under your jacket isn't it?" Ron went on.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kim insisted.

"KP…" Ron drew out the syllables as he stepped purposefully towards her.

"Ron, don't you dare." Kim stepped back, grinning the whole time.

"Let me see under your jacket." He demanded with a wide grin.

"Not a chance."

"Kim!"

"No." She replied, giggling.

"KP!"

"No!" Without another word, Kim turned around, laughing as she fled from Ron who was in close pursuit behind her, laughing the whole way.

The two reached the grand structure of the Parthenon in under a minute, laughing the whole way.

"Excuse me, pardon me. Angry boyfriend. Coming through." Kim explained half heartedly as she rushed her way through a pack of camera happy tourists, giggling the whole time.

"KIM!" Ron cried out as he worked his way though the same pack. "Excuse me, sorry. Busted girlfriend. One side."

The pack of tourists spared only a moment to ponder this strange phenomenon before returning their cameras to the magnificent carvings and sculptures in the sides of the historical monument.

The chase endured for several minutes longer, the two laughing through every foot step of the pursuit before Kim finally concealed herself behind a spare column. She expected Ron to poke his head around after her, but instead, was surprised to hear and see nothing.

Surely, she couldn't have lost him that easily. He'd only been a few short feet behind her.

She knew far better than to simply poke her head out and take a peak, but the anxiousness finally got the better of her.

"Ron?" Kim carefully stretched her head out to look around, but could find neither hide nor hair of him.

It was at this very moment that a pair of hands reached from her side out for her ribs.

"Monkey tickle!" Ron let out his vengeful cry as his hands mercilessly attacked her sides, prompting a cry of furious laughter from Kim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been an absolutely perfect day spent outside the Parthenon. Kim and Ron hadn't heard a thing any of the tour guides had said. Instead, they had spent the entire time together just laughing and talking about nothing, scarcely able to keep their hands off each other for longer than a second or two at a time.

Ron took a moment to notice that the sun had begun to set. The reflection off the water seemed to paint the sky a fiery red.

"Wow."

Kim's hushed whisper came as a surprise as she let herself fall into Ron's warm grip, his arms wrapping naturally around her as the pair shared in the sunset.

The moment reminded him so much of their gondola trip through Venice. The way the sun seemed to make Kim's red hair simply burn. The outline of her full lips somehow perfectly illuminated by the slight shadowing of her face through the angle at which the light hit her face.

Even her breathing seemed so much the same. Perfectly relaxed, tranquil. Content. In all their lives, it seemed a physical impossibility to Ron that Kim Possible could ever sit still for anything. If she wasn't sleeping, she was always jumping around to something or other. Yet no matter where she went, no matter how many other people she interacted with, no matter how many other lives she touched, there was one person, and only one person, who was allowed to be there with her through all of it. And he realized that it was for him and him alone, that she ever stopped to stand still for, even if only for a second.

"Kim…" Ron's voice was trembling. This was it. Oh god, now that it was going to happen, really happen, he was going to screw it up, he just knew it.

"Yes Ron?" Kim slowly worked her way within his grasp to turn around, facing him squarely.

"There is something… something that I've wanted… needed to ask you since we came over here. I mean, not here in Athens, just here, over here to this whole country. I mean continent. I mean…" Ron could feel the blood rushing to his face. He was kicking himself for even having spoken up now, because now it was too late to bail out.

"Ron." Kim's voice was so soft, so warm. "It's ok. You know you can ask me anything."

Ron was trembling. He was a nervous wreck. Oh god, why hadn't this been a problem in Paris, or England, or Venice. Why now, of all times, did he have to break down?

"Kim… you are the most amazing thing that has ever, could ever happen to me. You are my best friend, my hero, and my girlfriend. You are gorgeous, brilliant, funny, and the only person I trust completely with my life. Whatever else has happened to me in my life, I always knew that you were there with me. Even if I had the whole world against me, I always knew you were in my corner, and that was all I ever needed."

Ron's trembling hand worked his way into his pocket, unnoticed. _Oh god, please let it be there, please let it be there_.

Sure enough, it was.

"I can't imagine a day in my life without you in it, and I never want to. Whatever else happens to me, I want to face it with you by my side."

_Keep going, you're doing ok… sorta. Don't think about how beautiful she looks, don't think about how beautiful she looks… oh god she looks so beautiful._

Kim Possible wasn't human. Not at that moment. With the setting sun behind her, illuminating her very presence, she was a goddess. An angel sent down to live among mortal man and show them that there was more in their world than they had ever imagined. The small, freckle faced, braced red head he had known as a young boy had vanished, and in her place stood a young woman of unparalleled beauty.

Ron had to rush this. In another second, he was going to crack, he knew it.

With all his strength of will, Ron reached into his pocket, producing a small, purple clothed box that lightly clicked open at Ron's trembling fingers, producing a golden ring with a fierce green, flawlessly cut emerald fixed perfectly in the center, the sight of which took Kim's breath.

"Oh my god…" Kim's breath rushed out of her body all at once. "Ron."

"Kimberly Anne Possible," Ron got down on one knee as he took her ring hand in his while holding up the box in one. "Will you have me as your husband, through bad times, and good, through richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part. Will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"

The world froze. Time stopped. The rotation of the earth on its axis abruptly ceased and the planet and all its cares, concerns, noises, and lights were put on hold.

With every second that passed, Ron's heart beat faster and faster until finally he was sure it would burst right out from his chest.

Finally, Kim's voice returned her response, carried through a ghost of a whisper.

"No."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Please, please, don't kill me. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: May I express a heartfelt thanks to all those who, in spite of justified reservations, decided to give me a chance to live and finish this next chapter. As for the rest of the angry mob, I want you guys to know I appreciate your words too. After all, I wouldn't give a care for a KP community that didn't react that way to a story like this.

So now that I have your attention... enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all happened very fast; you could hardly be blamed for not noticing. Even had you been standing right there at the exact moment that it occurred, you could have easily overlooked it. Still, it had happened.

Ron Stoppable had died. The shock had killed him, cleaved his heart neatly in two.

"W-what?" Ron's voice was a raspy whisper.

"I can't get married!" Kim's hand seemed to recoil almost in horror from Ron's gentle grip as if the ring he held was some kind of vile insect. "Do you have any idea what this would mean?"

"We'd be together, for the rest of our lives." Ron's voice struggled for strength. "We'd be happy." He looked at her almost pleadingly.

"Happy! Ron, we're not even in college yet! We haven't even lived together for a day and already you want to get married? For god's sakes Ron, we haven't even spent a night together!"

"Well…we have the rest of our lives for that." Ron could feel a damn threaten to burst behind his eye lids, yet he fought with all his force of will to remain steadfast.

"Exactly! We have the rest of our lives, how can you want to get married now?" The incredulousness in Kim's voice grew louder and louder as she went on, picking up momentum with every passing second. "This is so like you, Ron. Don't you ever stop to think about this stuff before running off and buying a ring? Have you thought about what it would mean? Assuming your mother or my father didn't keel over at the announcement, where are we supposed to live after college? What are we supposed to do about money?"

"Well…" Ron had to admit he didn't have the answers, but he had assumed he wouldn't need them so immediately. "I mean, we can handle that when we come to it." He offered meekly.

"Which means I have to handle it, because that's what I do right?" Kim's anger grew with each passing moment. "Whenever something comes up, I take care of it, and then you look back and talk about how 'we' got through it 'together.'" Kim quoted with her fingers.

Ron could feel his gag reflex kick in. He was going to choke on his own bile, he knew it. He wanted to say something, anything to make this stop, but instead felt himself helpless, frozen before Kim's merciless onslaught.

Kim merely turned off to the side, still frustrated. "And what about kids? Do I get to be a freshman mother now on top of everything else? Are we going to be living off financial aide while you work at a Beuno Nacho, or did you have something else in mind?"

Tears burned their way down across Ron Stoppable's face. He wanted to disappear, to fade off the face of the Earth like he never existed. To simply melt into the ground beneath him and into the soil. Anything to escape this cruel punishment of which even the gods of myth could never have conceived of in their harshest hour.

"And do you have the slightest idea what marriage is supposed to be like? We're talking about us, together, for the rest of our lives! This isn't like playing house when we were little Ron, this would be the real thing. Till death do us part and everything! I mean, what, did you think this would just be some nice romantic gesture for our vacation? Something that would be sweet? This is serious! God Ron, when are you going to grow up?" Kim asked, not expecting an answer as she turned to walk away from him.

The look of shock never once left Ron's face. He felt himself try to call out to her, to call her back, but no words escaped his throat. Instead, he merely looked back down at the ring in his hand, and then back up at the back of Kim's hair as she walked away.

Ron felt the weight of his sagging heart drag him from his kneeling position to the ground as he slumped down. Tears poured from his eyes even as he sealed them shut desperate to hold them back. He tried to burry his pain in his own palms as he felt his stomach grow sick.

Throwing himself over, he tried to expel, but all that came out were dry heaves. He could feel his face burning as he continued to try in a vain effort to wipe his face dry.

Ron Stoppable would never know exactly how long he remained hunched over on the ground before finally dragging himself to the hotel whose directions he had copied down from Kim earlier, or, for that matter, how exactly he managed to drag himself there in the first place. When he entered, he barely noticed the fact that Kim was absent. Instead, he merely collapsed onto the bed and allowed sweet unconsciousness to rescue him for the cruel torments of reality.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim continued to wander the streets of Athens in a well fueled fury, muttering to herself in anger. Anyone who saw her as she walked was wise enough to immediately move to the other side of the street at her approach.

"_God, he can be so clueless some times. And so, so… childish."_

Kim allowed herself to stop for a second to take in the sight of the full moon, hoping to calm herself down before she hurt someone. Looking up, she tried to lose her anger amidst the tranquility of the evening. As she did, as her mood slowly settled, she came to a startling and most unsettling realization.

She was shaking.

Late at night, the temperature was still in the mid seventies. Back within the city, the breeze was nowhere near as strong, which made things very comfortable. Yet she found herself with her arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Kim held out her left hand in front of her, only to watch it tremble uncontrollably.

Kim took her palm within the firm grasp of the other, and suddenly realized that her lip was quivering too. She felt a solitary tear form from behind her left eye and quickly run its course down her cheek

It took even the amazing Kim Possible a second to identify the feeling in her stomach that had suddenly overtaken her.

Fear.

Yes, that was it. In fact, as Kim continued to stand there, she found she wasn't just afraid, she was absolutely terrified.

Her surroundings were serene and calm, the night beautiful and inviting, made so by the glow of the moon. Despite the unfamiliar setting, she felt in no danger. Yet she found herself overwhelmed by the world around her for reasons that she couldn't explain. A sense of overpowering, unspecific terror had gripped her tightly, and would not yield its hold.

Feeling suddenly very small and very vulnerable unlike ever before in her life, Kim found herself crouching down against the side of a building, longing for the warm, protective embrace of a very specific set of arms.

"Oh god, Ron…" The very thought caused Kim to bend over sick, yet nothing came out, though certainly not from a lack of effort on the part of her stomach.

As Kim tried regaining control of her bowels, she found that her cheeks were soaked with tears, her eyes seemed to burn with them, her entire body shuttering uncontrollably.

"Ma'am, are you ok?"

Kim looked up to see a police officer standing over her, looking down on her with concern. Startled by how close he had been able to walk up to her without her noticing, Kim backed an inch or so away in fear.

"Ma'am, it's alright." He assured gently. "I can help you. Are you lost? Were you attacked?"

Kim felt her face burn red with embarrassment. The great Kim Possible being tended too like a lost little girl by a local police officer. On top of everything else that had happened to her, it was enough to make her laugh sickly, but only for a second.

"Ma'am, I think you should come with me." The police officer leaned down to help Kim to her feet.

"No, I'm ok, really." Kim wiped her nose as she brought herself upright without aide. "I just, I just need to get to my hotel." She insisted softly, trying to avoid eye contact by concealing her face behind her flowing red hair.

"Ma'am, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, really." She lied through her teeth as she sniffled. "I just need to get to my room." Kim found her hands reach of their own accord for the side of her arms as she held herself tight.

"I'd like to accompany you, if that's alright."

Kim could tell she wasn't going to talk her way out of this, and rather than get into anything else, she nodded in acceptance. Plus, she had to admit she wasn't quite sure which way it was anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day started off well. The bright sun trickled into the room, and eventually settled warmly over Kim's body. She felt the soft feel of her pillow and blankets welcome her back into the waking world, and stretched her muscles comfortably.

Then she made the mistake of opening her eyes and looking next to her.

The sight of dried tears on the side of Ron's face brought back a storm of horrible memories and chased away from her mind any reason Kim might have for ever feeling good about herself for the rest of her life.

Yep, Kim's day had really gotten off on the right foot for the first two and a half seconds.

Kim felt the life fade away from her body. She was hungry, yet revolted by the thought of food, fatigued yet unable to sit still. She wanted to fall asleep again, to maybe even unconsciously slip into Ron's arms and bask in his embrace, though she knew she had no right to even dream of such a pleasure.

Instead, Kim cautiously eased herself off the bed, determined not to disturb his slumber. _Let him sleep till dooms day if that's what he wants. At least then, he'd never have to speak to me again._

Kim wanted to at least find some coffee or maybe something to read. Instead, she found herself only able to carry herself as far as the table in the room. Sitting down, she felt frustrated as ever as still more tears began working their way down her face.

_Beep-bee-beep beep._

With all the force one might expect from a cartoon character humorously trying to smash the alarm clock on their nightstand, Kim attempted to bring her fist down on top of the Kimmunicator. Sadly, her aim was an inch to far to the left, and she impacted against the side of the table.

Cursing with a tongue that would have made her mother faint, Kim brought her sore fist to her mouth even as she picked up Kimmunicator in frustration.

"Wade, go away." Kim couldn't recall ever speaking to Wade with such scorn. She chided herself for it silently even as he spoke; after all it wasn't his fault her world was going to hell.

"Kim, are you alright?" Wade asked guiltily.

"No." Kim hid her eyes behind her fingers in feigned fatigue, realizing how bloodshot her pupils must appear. "What's the sitch?" The gravel in Kim's voice could have paved a highway.

"Uhh, we got a problem." Wade paused, as if in effort to gauge Kim's reaction before continuing. "Drakken has struck. He's stolen some kind of top secret isotope. I haven't been given access to all the details, but I'm told this stuff is seriously hardcore. We're talking enough power to make Hiroshima look like a fourth of July sparkler."

Kim wanted to tell Wade to get someone else. Let the world save itself for just one day. She felt she had to be owed that much that she could get away with it if she had an important enough excuse, which she certainly did in her mind. However, before she could do so, she felt the Kimmunicator snatched up from her hand. Kim's eyes emerged from behind her hand to see Ron standing in front of, a solemn expression on his face, as he spoke.

"We need time to clean up Wade. Give us a half hour." He spoke evenly.

"Ron, are you ok? You look like…" Wade didn't get a chance to finish his observation.

"Thirty minutes. Bye." With that, Ron turned the Kimmunicator off and proceeded to toss it to Kim.

"Ron…" Kim's face was a bizarre mixture of incredulousness and guilt.

"I can still go on missions with you, can't I?" Ron asked dryly.

Kim didn't answer. She merely grimaced at the question as it cut right through her.

"I need a shower. Out in a few." Ron called as he grabbed up some clothes and headed straight for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him with enough force to collapse the entire room around him. As it did, the door merely echoed painfully throughout the room, devastating Kim in its wake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim kicked herself as she sat in the back of the cargo plane, alone, while off in the distance, as far removed from her as he could be without sitting on the floor, Ron sat silently, sulking, his back to her, facing only the corner of the cabin, silent as a grave.

What had Kim been thinking? Why did she have to answer the Kimmunicator in the first place? So what if Drakken blew up the world, her world was going to end anyway as far as she was concerned if she didn't make things right with Ron. So why had she agreed to jump across the globe on yet another world saving mission instead of spending the day working to save the best thing that had ever happened to her?

Because she couldn't. Not yet. Not until she had a chance to sort out what had happened.

_What did happen last night?_

Simple answer: Ron proposed. And it was everything that she could have ever wanted it to be. A romantic proposal at sunset on the steps of the Parthenon itself. It was the sort of thing that Kim and her friends on the cheer squad moaned at the very thought of as they talked their girl talk in the high school locker room.

And she had said no.

And then, after that, she had proceeded to take Ron proposal, chew it up, and spit it right back in his face.

_Why?_

It took Kim another few minutes before finally admitting the answer to that one.

She was scared.

Scared, she was absolutely horrified. Not at the thought of spending her life with Ron. After all, young Kimmie Possible had always assumed that she would go through life with best friend Ronnie at her side.

She was scared of the truth. And the truth was that accepting Ron's proposal, becoming engaged, getting married, meant a lot of changes. It meant growing up a whole lot faster in a whole new way that Kim had never expected, and wasn't prepared for.

She had always assumed, well planned really, that she and Ron would date through college, and discuss marriage later, after they had experienced more together as a couple.

_Experienced more together? You've switched bodies, how much more can the two of you experience?_

The sarcasm of Kim's inner voice went unappreciated, but did serve to swirl up a sickly feeling within her stomach.

But this went against the plan. She wasn't ready for this. Neither of them was. They were still too young. Too inexperienced at this sort of thing.

_Never stopped you from fighting super villains and saving the globe. You never really do anything else conventional, why start now?_

Once again, Kim found herself wishing that her sassy subconscious had physical form so that she could pummel it and get on with convincing herself that she had ultimately made the right decision. As it was, she was losing certainty of what was right with each passing second.

Kim's inner scrutiny only served to make one thing painfully clear; she needed time. Time to sort through her feelings, wrestle with her own emotions. She should have told Ron that, explained to him that she wasn't ready for that kind of decision, especially not on what was supposed to be a relaxing, care free vacation. Asked him to be understanding, to give her time to think. She knew he would have, however reluctantly, if she had but asked.

But she hadn't. Instead, in a moment of blind panic, she had trampled all over his feelings, wretched all over his emotions, and it just made her want to wretch yet again at the thought.

Kim wanted to kick herself all the more as she realized that this was something he had been trying to express to her throughout their entire trip. Their dance together in the ballroom of the royal palace of England, their private moment together atop the Eiffel tower overlooking the sparkling lit city of Paris, a romantic boat ride at sunset through the city of Venice. Each time, Ron had so carefully selected just the right moment. It must have been an agony to him each time that they had been interrupted.

In the light of hindsight, it had been so obvious to anyone who could have been looking from a distance. Yet Kim had been right there, and never once even considered it.

One thing was clear, she had to at least try to set things right, and the best time for that was now.

"Ron." Kim's voice was absolutely petrified as it struggled to reach across the cabin. It quivered with fear, yet Ron gave it no response.

"Ron, about last night…" Kim began again, the very thought of the evening prompting another tear to run down her just recently cleaned face.

"Don't." Ron's voice was cold and guttural. It froze Kim where she sat, and it took all her strength of will for her to speak up again.

"Ron, please. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't. You. Dare." Ron's voice seemed to grow even colder if that was possible, and certainly harsher.

Kim's tears returned again in force. After everything that had happened, she would have expected them to be drained dry by now.

"Ron, what I said to you last night… I… can't begin to defend myself."

Ron said nothing. He simply sat there, hunched over, unresponsive as Kim wept away behind her. If he was affected in any way by her pain, it didn't show.

"Ron please look at me." Kim pleaded.

Ron grimaced at the thought. He couldn't. Not again. Never again. After all, what was there to see?

Only everything that he had ever, could ever want in life. The so called 'Rules' which Ron had once held as the indisputable and infallible truths of his generation stated quite clearly that someone like Kim had no business speaking to Ron, much less even look in his direction, unless it was to take amusement at some misfortune of his. She was to spend her time with all the popular, smart, attractive kids like herself, and turn her nose up whenever someone like him walked by.

Instead, she had given him her friendship, and eventually, her love. She had been a true and loyal friend in spite of every social law that forbade it, and the most wonderful thing ever to happen to him as his girlfriend. She was the sole passion that ruled his heart and he had offered her his undying loyalty, his unfailing devotion, and his unending love for the rest of their lives.

And she had rejected it.

What else was there for them after that? How could they continue to just 'date' after something like that. How could they even go back to being just friends? No. He could never go back to being just friends. Not knowing how much more he was missing.

So he would do this one last thing with her. He would go on one last mission together. Team Possible would triumph just one last time, and then, one way or another, it would be over.

"Ron…" Kim's hand slowly reached out for his shoulder, but Ron seemed to jump up sharply, gently knocking her hand aside.

"Kim, let's just do this and get it over with."

"We're at the drop off point." The pilot announced.

Their target was a small island, just off the coast of Greece as it happened, which, under other circumstances, made Kim and Ron the ideal choice for quick and speedy recovery of whatever isotope Drakken had gotten his hands on. Since their departure, Wade had only been able to fill them in that whatever had been stolen was stolen from the same people responsible for the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Clearly, their security hadn't improved much. This only reaffirmed the importance and potential danger of whatever had been stolen.

Ron attached his chute with ease, and without waiting for Kim's go, leapt from the plane. Kim tried to clear her mind before jumping after him.

To her surprise, Ron didn't pull right away. Instead, he allowed himself to free fall naturally. And fall. And fall. And fall.

As the seconds and feet flew by them, the ground became closer and closer. Kim continued to expect Ron to pull at any second, yet he didn't.

Concern grew to worry as the pair kept falling. All the time, Ron savored the rush, feeling the exhilaration of the fall, as if he could ride the winds without a chute and simply let the wind carry him away from his problems. For some reason, it made him feel larger, more powerful.

"Ron."

Kim's distant voice pulled him away from his imaginings. He turned to look at her with a glare he was certain that she probably couldn't make out at this distance.

"Ron, pull."

Ron took a small measure of satisfaction ignoring her cries as he continued to savor the experience.

"Ron, now."

With a grunt of frustration, Ron pulled fiercely on his cute, causing it to expand and catch the winds, lifting him up and slowing his descent.

Kim followed suit. Kim took lead as Ron followed her into the jungles of the island. There was an old abandoned castle up on a hill over looking the ocean that Kim and Ron could only assume now served as Drakken's newest lair.

Kim brought herself down through the forest canopy, and then removed her chute, turning, expecting to have to help Ron down from having gotten himself tangled up in a branch. Instead, Ron landed perfectly next to her, discarding his chute without incident.

"Kinda close, wasn't it?" Kim asked, her voice thick with implication.

"Boy I'll say." A familiar voice answered from the side. Kim's day went from worst in her life to even worse than that as she traced the voice back to a familiar green and black clad super villainess standing on a small hill looking down on the pair. "You almost pulled low enough to avoid our radar."

On cue, over two dozen henchmen with weapons leapt out from the jungle cover, surrounding Ron and Kim, their weapons trained on them both.

"Almost." Shego reminded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Two more chapters to go, hang on with me people.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Apologies for the slight delay. Hope you enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was rapidly, in Kim Possible's mind, turning out to be the worst vacation that she had ever been on. Getting captured and stunned unconscious by Shego and her goons was icing on the cake, but coming too, only to find herself secured, hands cuffed and spread by a bar, back against Ron who was similarly shackled, dangling by a lone chain over of a pit of some green, foul smelling, bubbling and sizzling substance… well that was just the cherry on top of all of it.

Kim tried to wriggle her legs to see if see she could at least feel for the contents of her pockets. Much to her chagrin, it felt as if her equipment had all been removed. She took a moment to scan her surroundings, finally coming upon a nearby table far out of reach where it looked like her pack and equipment, along with Ron's had been laid.

"Not our finest moment, is it?"

The voice took Kim by surprise. She hadn't even been aware that he was conscious.

"Ron, are you ok?"

Ron just chuckled dryly before answering. "Well KP, I'm currently chained over a pit of something I assume is acid or toxic waste or some other similarly foul smelling goo, I can't find Rufus, and the odds are pretty good that in a minute or two, some mad scientist who can never remember my name is going to walk in with his super powered hit woman, taunt us, and then lower us to our doom. Other then that, I've been better."

Kim felt her throat sink into her stomach. _Right,_ she reminded herself, _he still hates me._

"Ron, we really need to talk." Kim pleaded.

Ron merely returned his dry chuckle. "Really KP, your choice of timing is just…"

"Perfect, actually." An eerily familiar voice sent a silent groan through the pair. "We were just about to conquer the world, and we're absolutely thrilled that you both could make it."

"Oh good, this is just what I needed." Ron's voice didn't falter in the least.

"Kim Possible." Dr. Drakken exclaimed with delight.

"Why do all our super villains seem glad to see us for some reason?" Ron was on a roll.

"And….you… whose name is unimportant and escapes me at the moment anyway. You know who you are!" Drakken added uneasily, waving his finger annoyed at Ron.

"I know that you know my name." Ron shot a dirty look at Drakken.

"Yes, well I won't have too for much longer, now will I?" Drakken retorted triumphantly.

"Kids had to go and spoil all my fun." Shego's voice carried itself into the room as the villain walked in, disappointment all over her face. "Was hoping those brats would put up some kind of fight, maybe make things a little interesting, give me a decent work out. Instead, they just gave up and left me to fetch their little rodent who I found sneaking around in the ventilation system."

At this, Shego held up a length of chain with a sole manacle locked around Rufus' entire upper frame.

"Oooh, sorry." Rufus uttered.

Ron's face fell even more at the sight.

"So, now that I've got you where I want you, let me hear it." Drakken asked, placing his hand over his ear as if to facilitate listening.

Kim and Ron barely had the strength to look at each other in confusion before turning back to Drakken.

"Oh come on. What's the matter with you two? Aren't you going to ask me what I'm up to, tell me that I'll never get away with it… you know, the usual."

"If you know what we're going to say, why do you have to hear it?" Kim asked.

"It's proper villainous form." Drakken explained clearly. "Really, after all this time, don't you know anything about it? We banter, there's some laughs after words, mostly from the villains, and then I lower you to your doom. Haven't you been paying attention all these years?"

Ron and Kim just sighed.

"Yeah we get the basics." Kim replied dryly.

"You know, I'm starting to think that your hearts aren't really in this. If you're going to do this, you should at least try to do it right." Drakken replied with a degree of hurt.

Ron sighed before finally bringing himself to ask, seeing no other alternative. "Ok, so what's your big plan this time?"

"Ha, I'll never tell you." Drakken shot back, crossing his arms triumphantly as he turned away from them.

"Great." Ron added, satisfied.

"Oh all right, since you asked." Drakken went on, turning around and producing a fair sized, cylindrical, yellow container of some sort. The container's contents seemed to glow a bright purple hue. "Kim Possible… and …. other…" Drakken added dismissively "I present to you… oblivioum!"

There was a slight pause as Kim and Ron just sighed.

"I had to ask."

"He appreciates it, I'm sure." Kim added frankly.

"Oblivioum is the most recent discovery from the proud people that brought us the Pans-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. It's just one of the recently discovered Anti-Elements."

"Is he serious?" Kim forced herself, in sheer desperation, to ask Shego.

"More often than I care to think about." Shego added with only a touch of humor, just a touch.

"You see, an Anti-Element is produced whenever an alternate dimension dies or collapses. Because of its unique properties…" Drakken was quickly cut off as Shego stepped in front of him.

"Basically, the stuff makes weapons grade plutonium look like highway concrete. The small little particle he's got there could wipe out an entire continent."

"Shego," Drakken's voice took on the tone of a small child who'd been upstaged while showing off to his parents. "You're ruining my big moment!"

"How many other anti-elements are there?" Ron asked, really not wanting to know, but deciding he couldn't stand any more whining from Drakken. As it was, he was pretty sure that Drakken was just making this up anyway.

"Well, there's oblivioum, ragnorkium, apocolyte, armaggedium, destructium, annihlium…" Drakken attempted to keep count with his fingers.

"Dude, who the heck comes up with these names? What, were they picked at random from choices created by fifth grade classes across the US?" Ron had to ask.

"…erradican…"

"Dr. D, no one cares." Shego informed plainly.

"…corruptium…"

"Make him stop, please. Torture us, whatever you have to do, just make him stop." Ron begged.

"…lucifite, ooh I was so hoping we could find some of that."

"Ok you know what Dr. D, you go make your little bomb, I'll handle the heroes." Shego forcibly pushed Dr. Drakken's still pensive form out of the room as he continued his recount.

"They theorize that's there another one that they've already named cthulhuite, but if you ask me, they just made that one up to get extra funding." Drakken went on all the way as he was pushed out of the room.

Shego stormed back in as the metal door closed behind her overly informed employer, moving over to the table where their gear lay.

"You know Kimmie; I've always wondered where you do your shopping." Shego mused as she began rummaging through Kim's pack, pulling out various tools and devices. "I mean seriously, some of this stuff you just cannot find, not even on EBay."

As Ron noticed Shego scavenging through their packs, he suddenly realized something, and as he did, his face lost all color. Quickly, frantically, he began struggling against his metal restraints, yet the solid steel would not bend.

"Oh, what's the matter; sidekick got all the best toys?" Shego asked with a delighted tone upon noting the reaction in Ron. "Well then, maybe I'll just take a peek for myself."

Kim suddenly realized what Ron might suddenly be so anxious over, and she lost her breath uttering a silent prayer that Shego didn't find it.

"Let's see here, overdue history homework… from three years ago!" Shego noted with astonishment as she looked at the date before dismissing the papers and continuing her search. "Grapple gun that doesn't work, oh gross!" Shego exclaimed as she picked up something that Ron identified as having once been a left over naco. Whatever it was now was a matter best left to expert biologists to debate.

"Seriously sidekick, clean this thing out once a year." Shego said even as she pinched her nostrils to avoid the overpower odor. "Hey, what's this?"

Ron's eyes went wide as Shego pulled the small purple box out of the bag. Shego's curious fingers quickly opened the box, prompting a gasp from Shego.

"This… this is an en-en-engagement ring." Shego's voice was a shocked whisper. "You were actually going to propose?"

Shego turned to look at Kim and Ron dangling over the pit of impending doom. Their grim, solemn expressions told Shego the whole story.

"He… already proposed… and she said… no!"

The skies split, the earth cracked in half, and mountains were laid to rubble by the thunderous roar of Shego's laugher as the green and black clad villain fell to the floor, her hands at her side.

"OH THANK YOU!" Shego exclaimed, barely able to hold her sadistic glee. "I know now! I have seen the light!" The pale woman exclaimed through her mad cackles. "There is a god, there really is… and he hates you Ron Stoppable." Shego proclaimed loudly as she redoubled her laughter, almost sending it out in waves of tiny, razors that shred their way through Ron.

"Shut up." Kim's words were barely a whisper, but they carried all the force and determination of a force of nature.

"Oh, I never thought I would live to see this moment." Shego gasped, trying to regain her breath. "I mean I dreamed and I prayed, but never did I actually expect… hahahaha!" Shego doubled back over, this time in tears.

"Shut up." Kim's words gathered force as she spoke.

"Wait, wait. Please, please tell me that you're planning to replace him with that artsy loser me and Dr. D saw you with while he was trying that stupid flower embarrassment trick of his." Shego tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Oh, I'd pay money to see that."

"Shut up!" Josh Mankey couldn't have been further from Kim's mind. The thought of strangling Shego however, now that was a subject very near and dear to her focus.

"After all the times I've tried to tell Dr. D we need to break you two up, you go and do it for us!" Shego spit out in pure glee. "Now I can die happy. I really can. I don't even care whether Dr. D blows up a country or himself now, my life is complete."

"SHEGO, SHUT UP OR I SWEAR…" Kim finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah yeah, swear all you like princess." Shego let out casually as she worked her way over to a lever in the side of the lair. As she pulled down on it, Kim and Ron could feel the chain that they were attached to loosen and begin to lower down into the pit.

"You know," Shego began, "I wish I could say how much I really respected you as an opponent and all that jazz, but the truth is, I really don't like either of you, and I never did. Buh-bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is said that people in near death situations often experience a peculiar phenomenon. Apparently, in a brief instant, the sum total of their life flashes before their eyes, often giving them a clear or new perspective on their outlook on life in general or at least that is what's supposed to happen.

Kim had always dismissed this as some weird urban legend or myth. In all the countless times that she had faced death square in the eye, she had certainly never experienced anything even remotely similar to this supposed spiritual slide show.

Until today.

As Kim and Ron were slowly lowered into the bubbling pond of green, each passing second marked by the clanking sound of the chain as it lowered them another notch, Kim's life flashed before her very eyes, and she saw…

"Ron! Ron, we have to get out of here." Kim's voice came alive with determination and focus.

"Ok then. Well why don't I just grab the keys." Ron's voice lacked Kim's enthusiasm.

"Ron Stoppable, you listen to me. I am not going to die here today, and if you think you are, I will personally drag you out of this mess so that I can beat you myself." Kim was willing to go to the end of the earth for Ron Stoppable, but even she was only able to go so far, and he was rapidly approaching that limit.

"As motivational speeches go KP, that wasn't one of your better."

"Ron!"

"Alright fine." Ron conceded. As much as Ron felt like wading around in a pool of self pity, he couldn't allow himself to drag Kim down with him. "What's your plan?"

"Swing with me." Kim kicked her legs up together in an effort to get some momentum as she attempted to swing the chain that the two of them dangled from. She let out a slight smile as she could feel Ron move exactly in flow with her own actions. The two pulled and kicked and twisted their own frames in an attempt to swing themselves to one side of the pit walls.

"When we hit the wall, jump up across to the other side."

The radius of the pit was relatively small. A design flaw that Kim fully planned on capitalizing. Kim felt herself swing with greater and greater momentum until she was finally able to press her feet up against the wall of the pit.

"Now."

Kim pressed up with all her strength, leaping upwards and outwards with Ron attached to her, lifting his feet up so as to reduce resistance. They gained perhaps half a foot before coming up and across the pit.

Ron followed Kim's example perfectly. Against the imperfect pit wall, he angled his feet at the precise degree, leaping up and across the pit with all his strength, gaining maybe another precious few inches.

"That's it. Keep going."

Back and forth the pair moved. One way, then the other, a few inches at a time, in rapid succession.

Last one. Kim made the jump with the remains of her rapidly fading strength, but her legs felt like they were going to give out on them. Luckily, she could feel Ron catch the top with his own two feet. For five seconds, Kim dangled over the edge of the pit while Ron struggled to keep their balance. Finally, Ron was able to bring himself over and Kim along with him. The two stood safe atop.

"The table." Kim directed.

The two awkwardly made their way over as Kim bent over within the confines of her restraints before finally retrieving her laser lipstick. It took only a few seconds to cut herself and Ron free. She then moved over to the wall from where Rufus hung and cut him free.

As she did so, Ron took the moment to re-stuff his pack, taking a pained second to hold the purple box in his hand before pocking it.

"So now what?" Ron asked. "We go save the world?"

_No, not yet._ Kim couldn't wait another minute longer. She knew this wasn't really the place, but it was the time. It had to be now.

"Ron, I am so sorry about last night. I'm… I wasn't ready for marriage Ron. I'm sorry, but I'm just not."

Ron could feel his strength leave his already exhausted body all over again. He couldn't understand it. He was sure he was dead, yet for some reason he just wouldn't fall over.

"That doesn't excuse my reaction though." Kim went on. "What I said to you was unforgivable. I was scared, but that doesn't change that I hurt you when I had no right to. I don't know if even I can but if you give me a chance, I swear I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

"Kim…" Ron tried to say something, anything, but he couldn't. Luckily, Kim spared him from the awkwardness.

"Ron, right now I need you focused. I can't do this without you, I never could." She added with a smile as she placed her hand to his cheek. The very sensation, the feel of her smooth fingers against his skin sent waves of pure bliss through Ron's body and was almost enough to warm his heart again. "We have to go save the world, and when we're done, after we've given Shego and Drakken the payback they deserve, then I promise, we are going to have a long talk."

Ron could feel a tear burn down the side of his face. Just one. It caused him to take in an extra breath though, regaining his bearings for a moment.

"Let's do this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Just one chapter to go. Hang with me everyone, you're doing great.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I cannot express praise enough for my partner, Zaratan, who took this idea and fleshed it out into a real story for your enjoyment. This fic would not be what it is without him, and he deserves high credit for his impressive talents, as well as cleaning up after more than one or two of my messes.

Ladies and gentlemen, it has been an honor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't know." Shego insisted.

"Of course I do. I'm the mad scientist around here, that means I know everything." Dr Drakken insisted, even as he worked feverishly, attempting to analyze the container of oblivioum.

"So then how does it work?" Shego asked again.

"Well…eh…very simply… it's an energy source… so it releases a lot of energy." Drakken pulled at the collar of his shirt, as he spoke, in an effort to vent the sweat that seemed to be gathering around his neck rather suddenly.

"So you don't know."

"Shego! Now is not the time to criticize what you don't understand."

"Or for that matter, what you don't." Shego cut in.

"Grrr, this is a very delicate process." Drakken insisted, even as he picked up the container to take it over to another work station. "Even the slightest disturbance could crack this container, causing the whole thing to… whoa!"

As the blue skinned doctor spoke, he suddenly fell face first onto the floor, the container flying out of his hands and into the air, only to be snatched at the last second by an over eager Shego.

"Explode?" Shego asked, finishing Drakken's earlier sentence for him. "Well then I guess we should… probably… be… more… careful!" Shego accentuated her words sternly, before adding. "Oh by the way mister all-knowing-mad-scientist, your shoelaces are untied."

"Grrr." Drakken's growl went straight into the floor before he brought himself up to retie his shoes. "You might have mentioned that before I started experimenting on a highly unstable anti-element!"

"I was getting around to it." Even as Shego spoke, she confidently held up the container in her hands, admiring its almost sensual glow, just as a grapple line fired out, wrapping around the container and pulling it straight across the room and into a pair of waiting hands.

"Didn't know you wanted an anti-element KP." Ron mused aloud as he took the container in hand.

"Well, you never know when you might have a science project due." Kim replied with a confident grin as she eyed Shego.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed in horror.

"And?" Ron asked in frustration.

"And what?" Drakken asked frankly.

"What's my name?"

"Uh… uhmm… it's Reginald something isn't it?" Drakken guessed.

"NO! It's Ron! Ron Stoppable! I know you know it."

"Whatever." Drakken dismissed before turning to his side. "Shego, get that container."

"You want someone to play fetch, you get the henchmen." Shego's hands cackled with their familiar emerald glow as she leapt across the room, landing a precious few feet in front of Kim Possible. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

"Likewise." Kim assured as she eyed her nemesis confidently.

As Kim and Shego faced off, Drakken turned to the corner of the room, where several of his henchmen had already drawn their weapons. "Get me that container."

Without another word, the red suited goons ran across the room towards Stoppable.

"You know, after the day I've had, I'm actually looking forward to this." Ron muttered, even as Rufus assumed his loyal perch on his human's shoulder. Ron drew one of his more unnatural martial art posses before finally shouting in a determined voice "Ok bad guys, who wants to touch the monkey?"

There was an awkward silence as the henchmen stopped to look at each other.

"Yeah, that sounded a lot better in my head than it did out loud." Ron admitted uncomfortably.

At this, the henchmen let out a collective chuckle even as half of their numbers drew some kind of laser cannons, aiming them squarely at Ron.

"Whatever you do, don't shoot that container!" Drakken ordered from across the room. At this, the henchmen merely shrugged, dropping their energy weapons to the floor as they cracked their knuckles in anticipation.

Rufus let out a slight gulp at the sight of the imposing muscular figures as they seemed to tower ominously over Ron Stoppable. Without another word, Ron dropped his stance and began running back the way he and Kim had entered.

"I take it back. I'm not looking forward to this!" Ron admitted aloud even as the henchmen took up pursuit behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego flipped over a roundhouse, then, landing, aimed a kick directly for Kim's mid drift. Kim managed to deflect the attack even as she countered with a palm directly to Shego's chin.

"Awfully nice of you to leave I and Ron to sink into Drakken's little doom pit unsupervised." Kim noted, even as she ducked another blow from her opponent.

"Oh I knew you'd get out of there." Shego admitted in frustration as Kim leapt over another one of her attacks, coming down behind her.

"So you do care." Kim taunted as she landed. She quickly adopted a defensive posture, but too late to block a kick from Shego that knocked her down to the ground.

"Only about what I want." Shego admitted as her hands seemed to re-intensify their glow. "And what I want, princess, is to take you apart with just my bare hands. It's all I live for anymore, I don't even care about Dr. D or his little scheme. The guy couldn't take over a nursing home, so it's a safe bet that he couldn't handle the world even if he got his hands on it. But every time he tries some take-over-the-world plan, I just know you're going to show up and stop it. That's pretty much the only reason I even stay with him; so that I'm there when you are, and that I get another shot at you. So get up girl, cause we're just getting started."

Kim merely grinned as she stood up. "Oh you got that right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are there more guys chasing me now than there were when I started running?" Ron shouted as he continued his fast paced retreat through Drakken's lair. As he looked back to get a quick peek, it seemed true. Somehow, Ron had managed to run through every possible corridor, around just the right corners to attract the attention of every other henchman in the lair.

"Oooh, faster." Rufus uttered atop Ron's shoulder.

Suddenly, the blonde hero had an idea. Doubling his speed, he sprinted his way down a familiar corridor and straight into the room where he and Kim had dangled over a pit of doom just minutes earlier.

Following his lead, every one of his pursuers chased after Ron into the room. A few seconds later, having run all the way around the pit with his pursuers close behind, Ron rushed back out of the room, and over to the lock on the outside of the door, pressing down on the sightly red button and sealing the door shut.

"Oh yeah!" Ron exclaimed. "Guess you guys can just chase each other now! Haha! Who's the man? Who's the man?" Ron cheered as he gave Rufus a spare finger.

As if on cue, the metallic door opened back up, revealing a pack of very annoyed looking henchmen.

"Oh, right. KP and I broke the lock in there when we escaped. It's all coming back to me now." Ron recalled nervously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim ducked under another roundhouse, then backed away from a foot swipe before leaping forward, her foot extended, aimed directly for Shego's head. Shego dodged the attack, stepping off to the side as Kim landed beside her, then caught Kim's high kick squarely in her hands.

"You know Kimmie, I got to say, that shirt you're in is looking awfully plain." As Kim's face recoiled in minor shock, Shego took the opening to land a kick directly to Kim's already bruised mid drift, knocking her back.

"Cheap shot." Kim commented as she held the bruised area with her hand, chiding herself for letting herself get distracted. "Let me guess, Junior?"

"He wrote me a little love letter." Shego admitted, almost proudly if Kim didn't know better. "It was so sweet; its ashes now, but it was so sweet."

"Not your type?" Kim asked. Without waiting, she returned on the offensive with two kicks aimed at Shego's neck and face. Shego deflected them both, and then leapt over Kim.

"Oh it's not that." Shego explained briefly as she came down, before pouncing back up across towards Kim, tackling her red headed foe to the ground, and pinning her as she attempted to bring her energy clad hands down over Kim's face. "Just don't need anyone thinking that I'm going soft."

Shego pushed down with all her strength, trying to bring her clawed glowing glove right over Kim's eyes. Kim clenched and sweat as she struggled with all her might to resist.

"What about you Kimmie? What's your type these days? Finally grew out of that 'blonde loser' phase you were going through? Decided to trade in your damaged model for one with some better features?"

Kim's eyes shot wide open. Stone resolve poured through her as she kicked up with all her might, knocking Shego off her.

"You wish."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron ducked the reach one of the nearest henchman, even as he did a back flip away, bringing his one foot up and directly into the henchman's chin, knocking him back.

Another moved to flank his buddy, but Ron spun around with a strong roundhouse that knocked him back into several more of his comrades.

Even as Ron regained his bearings, a pair of strong arms reached around and grabbed him by the waist. As Ron gasped for air, a pair of buck teeth came down into the side of one of those arms, prompting a cry from the goon behind him. As this happened, Ron brought his head back, knocking it square into the face of the goon thug behind him, causing him to loosen his grip. As Ron felt unrestricted air move through his chest again, he grabbed the barely limp arms around him, and threw them over his shoulders and into his massing friends.

_Ok. So there's two of you and… a lot of them._ Ron took a quick tally.

Fortunately, their numbers seemed to be working against them, compounded by the limited dimensions of the hall they fought in. It seemed that only three of them at a time could put themselves within reach of him, while the rest had to huddle behind their friends, desperate for some kind opening. As long as Ron kept them all in front of him, he had a fighting chance… in the same sense that a snowball had a chance of some mathematically insignificant figure when tossed into an active volcano.

Another came at him from the right. Ron struck out with his foot, striking the side of his leg at a very precise angle, dislocating it. This would slow them down slightly. Yet Ron's hopes were dashed as another thug punched out at him. Ron ducked this punch right into a kick from another goon knocking him back.

Ron struggled to catch his breath, while Rufus took the chance to act. Leaping from Ron's shoulder, the naked mole rat leapt on top of the left henchman, kicking his head over and into the one in the middle.

Another henchman reached out to grab Rufus, but the rodent leapt over the grasp, kicking the side of another goon's head into another of his buddies, and then another, and another. On and on Rufus maintained his attack, compounding upon their confusion.

Ron took this moment to rush to the aide of his tiniest friend as he let out the mightiest kick he could directly for the henchman in the lead. The bewildered thug never saw the attack coming, and took it directly in the gut, falling backwards and knocking over at least a third of his buddies like bowling pins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I'm the thing you live for these days, huh Shego?" Kim asked. "Well, I'd say I was flattered, but the truth is, I really don't care."

Shego growled before moving in with a series of jabs. Kim dodged or deflected each one before landing a kick to Shego's ribs.

"The truth is Shego, we fight, you lose, and I never give you a second thought."

Shego deflected a kick to her face, and then leapt over another of Kim's foot sweeps. Then, taking an opening, she drove her elbow directly into Kim's face.

"Well there's something for you to think about." Shego taunted

The super hero regained her composure in time to see Shego flying through the air towards, her foot aimed right at Kim's chest. Instinctively, Kim's arms shot out, grabbing Shego's foot in mid leap as she threw the super villain to the side.

"Don't get me wrong, I really do hate you. I can't stand you. And that's exactly why I usually don't let it bother me too much when you get away."

"Huh?" Shego looked confused, even as she stood back up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron felt himself slam hard against the side of the lair wall, wiping his sore jaw, even as Rufus was thrown at his face.

The hoard of thugs, their numbers admittedly whittled down considerably, advanced on Ron's slightly battered form.

"Ok guys, well this was fun. Same time next week." Even as Ron spoke, he grabbed Rufus into his hand as he began running back down the way he had come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't let it bother me," Kim explained "cause I know that sooner or later, you will be back. And we'll fight, and you'll lose again, and again. And no matter how many times we fight, it's going to be the same. You're going to lose to a cheerleader and her best friend and boyfriend."

Shego practically snarled as she leapt forward with a sloppy jab that Kim easily grabbed before twisting Shego's hand up into the air, causing her to bend over.

"You said you've tried to get Drakken to break us up. That's a laugh because the truth is; you and he have probably done more to bring us together than anyone else in the world."

Shego's eyes went wide with disgust. She struggled all the more viciously against her hold, but all it did was increase the pain and growing numbness in her arms.

"You see, at the end of the day, you and Drakken aren't the greatest threat that I've ever known, you're not the bane of my existence, you're not my great arch foe which I live to defeat, you're just slightly a pain in my rear, and one more thing that only Ron and I share together."

"That's… bull…sh… arrrgh!" Kim increased her hold, prompting a cry of pain from Shego that cut her voice off.

"Your little brain switch machine helped me understand him so much better, you and Drakken were his Christmas gift to me, and when it's all said and done, if it hadn't been for your little homemade boy toy, we might never have admitted how we felt."

At this, Kim allowed Shego to bring herself up right, and right into the full force of a savage round house that knocked the sense right out of Shego and she flew straight into the side of the wall, impacting with a loud thud and a soft groan as she slid back to the ground at an awkward angle.

"Truth is, I owe you Shego. And that's why I'm going to let you in on a little surprise." Kim bent over to whisper directly into the green villainess' ear. As she spoke, a look of wide eyed disgust and horror spread across Shego's features.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron continued his fast pace, the loud clumping of feet close behind him. As he ran, Ron finally settled his eyes upon a discarded energy rifle. Desperately, Ron reached down to pick up the rifle, taking it firmly in his grasp as he turned around and leveled it at the hoard of hired muscle behind him.

"Nobody move. I got an itchy trigger finger and I'm not afraid to use it."

For a moment, the pack of thugs stopped in their tracks, coming to an abrupt halt a precious few feet away from where Ron stood. Suddenly, the leader of the pack got the idea to test his luck by taking a step forward.

"I'm warning you." As he spoke, Ron aimed the rifle for a spot just in front of the henchman's foot.

A dead click was Ron's only reward as he pulled the trigger. Ron tried again, and again, each time the rifle produced nothing more than a lifeless click, eliciting a collective low laugh from the thugs.

Rufus uttered instructions to Ron in rodent even as the naked mole rat rushed down Ron's arms to the weapon, taking the energy clip out, flipping it over and reinserting it, prompting a low hum from the weapon as it powered on.

"Who puts the battery in backwards on a laser rifle?" Even as Ron spoke, he aimed his weapon upwards, firing a full powered shot at the ceiling over head, causing rocks and rubble to come collapsing down, sealing the henchmen behind it.

"Oh booyah!" Ron exclaimed proudly as he again reached his finger for Rufus' paw. As they shared in mutual congratulations, Ron felt a hand reach into his pack and take something out.

"I'll take that." Dr. Drakken announced rather satisfied as he walked off with the oblivioum container.

"Oh no you don't dude." Ron called back as he tackled Drakken to the floor, wrestling around on the ground as Ron struggled to get his hands on the container.

"It's mine. I stole it." Drakken argued as he rolled around fiercely.

"If you stole it, then it can't be yours." Ron argued back.

"It can if I'm a villain." Drakken retorted.

"No, if you're a villain, then its still stealing, it's just expected of you." Ron bit back. "And I'm a hero, so I'm expected to get it back."

"Well not this time." As they argued, the two stood back up, still tugging back and forth on the container.

"Hey, take your hands off my butt!" Ron shouted indignantly.

"What? I'm not touching you, see!" Drakken insisted as he held up his hands for inspection. As he did, Ron shot a fist right at Drakken's face, knocking the blue villain out cold.

"Sorry. My mistake." Ron replied coolly. As he triumphantly stood over Drakken's unconscious form, a slight growl came from his side. Ron turned to the side to see a disapproving Rufus.

"Ok, so that was a low blow. I admit." Ron replied apologetically to Rufus' burning scowl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And you're not invited." Kim replied as she finished her secret to Shego. The pale skinned villain looked absolutely mortified.

"You can't get…" Shego was cut off as Kim's fist slammed into her face, rendering her unconscious.

"Check my motto, I can do anything… I hope." Kim added the last part softly. As she stood looking down on Shego's beaten form, she realized that this had been the easy part. The real challenge was still ahead of her.

"So," a familiar voice announced, and as it did, Kim felt her heart flutter at its sound "I see you got Shego. That's one for Kim Possible."

"And I see in your hand there that you lost those rent-a-thugs and got the oblivioum." Kim tallied. "Score for Ron Stoppable."

"Not just that," Ron admitted proudly. "I even nailed Drakken. I so totally beat your score."

"Oh really." Kim replied with a challenged grin. "Well I believe that I got Monkey Fist and DNAmy earlier. Point's for Possible" Kim declared confidently.

"Pssh." Ron dismissed. "I took on the whole mutant monkey family. Major points there, I think."

"I took down Killigan." Kim countered, a wide smile on her face.

"No you didn't, that was me!" Ron argued, Kim's infectious smile spreading to his face as well.

"Well, I lined him up perfectly for you." Kim replied, feeling warm all over as she saw Ron's smile. "Besides, I took down Junior."

"Junior has been taken down by his own comb!" Ron countered, even as he tried to hide his growing glee at the grin all across Kim's face. "That only counts for half a point."

The two shared a laugh as they stopped to look at each other. Kim felt herself longing to rush up and throw herself into his arms, and if she had any inkling of how cherished Ron would have received her, she might have. But one thing at a time.

"Ron…"

Kim was interrupted as an explosion overhead shattered a whole in the ceiling through which a series of agents in full GJ gear lowered down on their lines. Kim and Ron wore a look of shared surprise as one of the agents removed their goggles and face gear to reveal himself.

"Team Possible," Agent Will Du announced. "We are here to assist in the retrieval of the stolen anti-element as well as the apprehension…"

"Too late." Ron smiled as he held up the oblivioum container.

"But you can 'assist' with the clean up, and its return." Kim filled in for Ron without missing a beat as she thrust the container into Will's surprised hands. "Oh, and we need a ride back to Athens." Kim smiled as she returned to Ron's side, the pair walking off towards one of the exits leading up towards the roof.

"Later dude." Ron waved without bothering to turn around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron checked their chutes in the back of the GJ hover jet.

"You never do anything normal, do you?" Ron asked with a smile, already knowing that Kim had refused to be landed right in front of their hotel in favor of another sky diving adventure.

"Look who's talking." Kim replied with a matching smile. "After you?" Kim offered.

"I insist." Ron replied politely. "Ladies first."

"You know, you're so cute when you're being all gentlemanly." Kim smiled a smile that made Ron's heart skip a beat even as she leapt right out of the plane. Ron didn't hesitate to follow her lead, he never had before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rush of the air was nothing compared to the adrenaline rush of the jump. Ron had first jumped during this trip out of fear, then out of anger. Now that he was able to enjoy himself, he could understand the thrill of it.

Miles and miles of countryside and ocean stretched out below him, offering itself to him for his inspection. He could understand why Kim loved this.

"How are you doing?" Kim's voice asserted itself to reach over the apparent howl of the wind.

"Badical." Ron admitted enthusiastically.

"Ready to pull?"

"Not yet." Ron called out. He wanted to savor the experience. Falling without fear gave him such an appreciation for the landscape around them. It seemed such a shame to him that the two were going home in another day.

"Ready?" Kim asked again.

"Your call, KP." Ron replied.

The two fell a little while longer, before finally opening their chutes. They both couldn't be restrained to let out laughter as their chutes caught them, the pair gliding across the wind.

"You know, I don't know why I never tried this sooner." Ron admitted to Kim.

Kim couldn't say anything at first, so she didn't. Instead, she just smiled lovingly at him, before finally calling out.

"Follow my lead."

The two guided themselves across the air, until Ron finally could make out their apparent destination.

Kim was leading them directly for the steps of the Parthenon.

Ron suddenly felt himself grow uneasy. He wanted to veer off, aim for the city itself. But instead, he followed Kim's form flawlessly as the two landed right before it.

"KP, what are we doing here?" Ron asked warily, suddenly feeling very small before the ancient monument.

"I thought we needed to come back here." Kim spoke so softly, as much for his sake as hers. "Here is where things went wrong for us last night, and here is where they need to start going right again."

"Kim…" Ron felt his voice shake. He knew he didn't have the strength to go through this again.

"Here is where, last night, the man that I love told me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, and I reacted out of fear, and I hurt him."

"Please… don't…" Ron could feel himself losing hold over himself all over again. He wanted to throw his hands over his face and hide it from the rest of the world, yet as he tried, he felt a familiar pair of hands take in his in their strength.

"I crossed so many lines with you last night Ron, and there is no excusing it. And I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness…" Kim paused to sniffle even as her eyes began to water again "but I will work for as long as it takes to earn it if you let me."

"KP…"

The two pulled each other closer, tightly, drawing on strength that neither of them seemed to have, yet still drawing on it from one another.

"I am so sorry Ron. And I know I said it earlier, but I can never say it enough, I am so sorry. I'm sorry."

Ron felt overwhelmed to find the great Kim Possible, the most powerful, most able, strongest woman in the world, more confident and more amazing than anyone he had ever met in his well traveled life, in his arms, trembling. He knew then and there that the wrong words from his mouth could destroy her. He wouldn't even have to try. He found himself with the power to absolutely crush her… and was horrified by it.

"Kim, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do!" Kim felt herself want to draw back, yet Ron held her tight. To her surprise, rather than resist further, she felt herself grasp at his sleeves all the more tightly. "God Ron, what I said to you…"

"Hurt." He admitted for her. "But then, I suspect that you having to watch me kiss another girl in the middle of a rain forest hurt too. So, why don't we just admit that we're not perfect, and promise to try harder?"

Kim felt herself smile as she wiped clean her tears. "Where did you come up with such a mature idea like that?"

"I saw it on an episode of Agony County. You know the one where Danny cheats on Charity, and so Charity gets back at him by cheating on him."

Kim let a small laugh, muffled by Ron's shirt. "You're such a fan."

"Guilty." Ron confessed, before adding. "I promise."

"Me too."

"Are we gonna be ok?" Ron felt silly for asking, but he needed to hear it from her. He had to, just once.

"Yeah. We're going to be ok." Kim felt a surge of relief flow through her at how naturally the words came out of her.

There was a long pause as the two stood perfectly tranquil together, their tears seemingly blown away by the cool breeze coming off the water, as the sun set off in the distance, all the while regaining their strength to speak through their mutual embrace.

"So the drama, huh?" Ron asked finally.

Kim couldn't help but let out another laugh. "I know. I always thought I'd have wedding jitters, but this…"

"Yeah." Ron just chuckled lightly, before adding "Wait, what?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It is said that people in near death situations often experience a peculiar phenomenon. Apparently, in a brief instant, the sum total of their life flashes before their eyes, often giving them a clear or new perspective on their outlook on life in general or at least that is what's supposed to happen._

_Kim had always dismissed this as some weird urban legend or myth. In all the countless times that she had faced death square in the eye, she had certainly never experienced anything even remotely similar to this supposed spiritual slide show._

_Until today._

_As Kim and Ron were slowly lowered into the bubbling pond of green, each passing second marked by the clanking sound of the chain as it lowered them another notch, Kim's life flashed before her very eyes, and she saw…_

_She saw a young Ronnie rushing across the frozen playground, a snowball in hand, the war cry "Noooo prisoners!" howling from his lips as he rushed to little Kimmie's aide, the two side by side valiantly fighting off Bonnie Rockwaller and her army of goons. When it was all said and done, the evil army had been driven off, and the pair had celebrated with hot cocoa to commemorate their heroic victory._

_She saw herself stumble and fall onto the hard, cruel concrete of her parent's drive way after trying, and failing to perfect the techniques that she was convinced were absolutely essential for her to land even a spot on the cheer team. Yet as tears streamed out young Kimmie's eyes, Ronnie rushed out with a band aide in hand, tenderly cleaning and covering the wound and kissing it for luck, somehow completely missing the strong crimson hue burning across Kimmie's cheek as he did so._

_She saw their first day of high school together. How strong she tried to appear. How confident she wanted to seem to any who might cast her a spare look. Yet for all her appearance of outward strength, she remembered her heart fluttering as Ron took her hand, smiling at her, as the two walked through those large imposing doors for the first time._

_She saw their freshman spirit dance together. So many couples dancing around the dance floor instead of on it as one would expect, yet still the two of them moved fearlessly into the center, dancing, not to impress anyone, but just because they wanted to._

_She saw their first kiss, under the influence of the Moodulator. But however uninhabited her actions may have been, there was no excusing away the look of pure bliss on Ron's face as he fell over with glee afterwards. And how that look on his face had remained locked in Kim's mind, even well after the affects of the device had been supposedly removed._

_She saw Ron, slaving night and day over text books, being tutored by every person Kim could call in for a favor to bring his grades up so that they would attend college together. Ron had been absolutely tireless, save for the couple times she caught him napping, which frankly were more than few in number, in his determination to bring his grade point up enough to the university's standards._

_She saw their graduation; the two of them standing side by side before family, so proud of themselves and their accomplishments. Knowing that their greatest challenges were still ahead of them and being unable to wait for the opportunity to triumph over them as well. She remembered grabbing Ron passionately during the class 'hat toss' and bringing his lips to hers._

_She saw… him._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim moved up to Ron, reaching into his pocket and quickly retrieving the small box, taking it in hand before Ron could move to stop her.

"I thought you would have thrown it away." Kim's discovery came as no real surprise. Still, the sight took her breath away all over again.

"Yeah well, you know how it is." Ron tried to mumble something that might sound like an excuse. The effort produced a language never spoken anywhere on the planet in its entire history.

"I do."

Kim's voice brought Ron back to attention.

"You do? You do what?"

Kim paused as she reached out to grab Ron's hands, taking them in her own as she leveled her eyes to look him straight in his own.

"I, Kimberly Anne Possible, take you, Ronald Dean Stoppable, to be my lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do us part."

The well rehearsed words blew Ron away. He knew he should say something, but only one word escaped his mouth.

"KP…"

"I'm still not ready for marriage Ron, not yet. I may not be for a while, even after college, and we still have a lot to talk about before then. But if it's a question of who I want to spend the rest of my life with, there is no question. I choose you. I always did, even if I let myself forget it for a little while."

Ron was speechless, but as Kim reminded herself, he had said everything he needed to say. Now it was her turn.

"You are my best friend, my partner, my hero, and my boyfriend. You're sweet, kind, funny and the only person I know I can turn to when things are getting heavy. Whatever else happens in my life, I never want to face it without you. I can't imagine a day without you, let alone a lifetime, and I never could. If you'll still have me as your wife, I can't think of anyone else I could ever have as my husband. I want to be with you for the rest of my life Ron Stoppable, I want to marry you."

Ron's already shattered mind tried desperately to keep up as his world, having already been spun upside down, was now being set right back up again.

For fifteen and a half of the longest, most agonizing seconds of her life, terror gripped Kim Possible's heart as silence reigned. Horrifying thoughts began to swarm through her mind as she tried to account for this calm. Was that too much? Had she waited too long? Had she already blown her chance? Should she say something else? Why didn't he say something?

Finally, he spoke, his voice a ghost of a whisper.

"So… that's a yes?" Even as Ron spoke, a tear dripped down from his eyes, prompting a sigh/laugh of relief from Kim, as well as several of her own.

"Yes." Kim whispered back as she fought for breath.

"Yes!"

"Yes." Kim moved towards him, feeling his hands cup around her face, warming her very being.

"I love you."

"I love y…" Kim was cut off from finishing her reply as the two pulled each other together for the longest, most passionate kiss that the couple had ever shared. The setting sun perfectly complimented the moment, illuminating the duo as though the universe itself had decided to send down its blessing on the pair. They had earned it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron knocked in the door to their hotel room, their lips still locked tightly together as they stumbled through awkwardly, maintaining their hold on each other.

Ron reached wildly for the door to shut it behind the pair, even as he stumbled a bit in Kim's tight grasp, prompting a laugh from them both.

"Graceful." Kim teased as she returned to his lips.

"You're… distracting… me." Ron replied smiling between kisses even as Kim continued to press herself passionately against him, all the while he savored every moment of it. The feel of her thin body, the smell of her hair, every last one of his senses was electrified by her presence, and he didn't want it to end for the world.

At this, Kim pushed Ron back for a moment, prompting a look of concern from his face. However, before he could give voice to his questions, Kim silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"No more distractions." As she spoke, Kim turned to lock the door to their room. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed the Kimmunicator, turned to Ron, smiled, and then casually tossed it out the room's window, only to hear the echo of it shattering to the ground below.

"KP…" Ron was again silenced as Kim reached down for the hem of her shirt and proceeded to lift it up and over her head, discarding her shirt entirely, standing before Ron in only her black sports bra for a top.

"Are… are you sure you don't want to wa…." Kim returned her finger to his lips, silencing Ron once again.

"Not another minute." She whispered before pulling his lips back to hers. And with that, she took him in a kiss, even as she guided them both down on top of their bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Zaratan, send us off.


	18. Chapter 18

KP is owned by Disney, we own squat. You know, I'm almost intimidated, trying to wrap this up, especially after the job Johnrie18 did on chapter 17. How do you follow an act like that?

You know, Commander Argus is so fast, I haven't had a chance to mention his latest story. Be sure to check out Where You Hang Your Hat, the latest in the ongoing storyline by the chappie machine himself!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eurotrip – Chapter 18

Ron awoke slowly, remembering the most amazing dream. It seemed so impossible, that's all it could have been. Kim had agreed to marry him, though sometime in the distant future, which truth to tell, was completely fine by him. It wasn't like he had been proposing the two of them head to Vegas that night. Then, getting back to the hotel room… well, let's just say it put all his dreams and fantasies to shame.

He felt movement, and noticed for the first time the warm body pressed tightly against him. He shuddered briefly, as he suddenly realized where his hand lay, his arm languishing over the warm body, his hand gently cupping a certain soft area of anatomy on the body's chest.

Ron felt completely torn, unsure whether he wanted to go back to sleep, enjoying how he was laying, bare skin to bare skin, bathing in the potential fantasy, or whether he wanted to open his eyes, and chance that it truly was all a dream or potentially find that this fantasy was in fact reality.

Better sense won out, and he slowly opened his eyes. Blinking against the faint light that illuminated the room, he found his nose buried deep into a mane of red hair. Ron breathed deep, savouring the smell of strawberries that faintly wafted in her hair, infinitely happy that he had not been dreaming.

Kim snuggled closer to Ron, rubbing up against him and purring delightedly. "You awake Ron?"

Ron buried his face in her hair, pressing his lips against her neck. "Still sleeping… no get up… comfy…"

Kim turned against him, gasping slightly as his hand brushed against her. She brought her face up to Ron's, smiling as he tried hard to keep his eyes closed. She settled back in against him, placing little kisses against his chin. "I'd like to stay like this too, but it's almost noon, and I'm sure the housekeeper is getting impatient to get in here."

Ron's eyes opened, and he lifted his head slightly to take a look at the clock. His eyes widened when he saw that Kim was right. "Wow… I didn't think we were up that late."

Kim giggled softly. "Well, we did take our time after all." Kim blushed slightly, and Ron couldn't help but smile at the innocent expression, especially after some of the things they had done the night before. Kim planted another feather light kiss on Ron's chin, the blush fading. "Have I told you this morning that I love you?"

Ron kissed her gently on the nose, smiling broadly. "No you haven't yet, future Mrs. Stoppable. Have I told you yet that I love you?"

"Not yet, future Mr. Possible."

Kim had to laugh at the expression that crossed Ron's face, a mixture of both sheer joy and complete confusion. "Maybe you should grab a shower first Ron, you don't take nearly as long as me." She leaned in, kissing him deeply, but both teens pulled back, a slight grimace crossing their faces. "Brushing our teeth might not be a bad idea either."

Ron pulled back, rising quickly to his feet. "Yeah, I always wondered what movies and that were talking about when it came to morning breath." Ron headed to the bathroom, but paused at the door. He turned back to Kim, a broad grin lighting up his face. "Coolio, I just experienced morning breath!"

Ron caught the pillow right in the face, but he saw the similar grin shared by Kim when the pillow fell to the floor. "Get in there so I can grab a shower."

Ron froze again at the door, a curious expression on his face. "You know, we really should look into conservation. Our natural resources are a precious commodity."

Kim stared at Ron, her confusion evident. "Ron, what are you talking about?"

Ron eyebrow shot up, similar to that alien on Space Passage when he was trying to present a logical argument. "Why Kimberly, I'm talking about not wasting water when we don't need to." Ron couldn't maintain the façade long, and a grin quickly broke through.

Kim pondered for all of two seconds before racing for the bathroom.

When the door to the bathroom slammed shut, Rufus raised his head sleepily, looking to the now closed-off bathroom. The little mole rat groaned when he heard the giggles, followed by a number of sounds that he had had to put up with the night before. Giving up on getting any further sleep, Rufus slipped out of the room, and headed for the dining room he had seen when they first got to the hotel. If last night was any indication, he had at least a couple hours to sate himself before his boy and girl were finished wrestling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade was frantic beyond belief. First, the Kimmunicator had gone offline, with no signal reaching the device to get it to respond. Since the device had a massive power core, and a dozen different signal receptors, it wasn't likely that it was being blocked. That meant it had been destroyed!

Then there had been the complete overload of Kim and Ron's tracking chips. All biometric data had shot off the scale before the chips had burned out, instantly alerting Wade that something was wrong.

It had taken far longer than he liked, but the young genius had managed to get his Wadebot 3000 to Athens. He glanced at the time, realizing that almost fourteen hours had passed since he had lost their signals. If Kim and Ron had been kidnapped, they could be almost anywhere at this point. If they were dead… the young man did not ponder that thought for long, not wanting to dwell on that. There had been no reports of anything like that from the Greek press, or in the Athens PD computer system, but that didn't mean it wasn't a possibility.

Activating the Wadebot's helicopter, he brought his robot up to the room that Kim and Ron had booked on the fifth floor. The window was still intact, but that didn't mean anything. He scanned the room visually, and saw the state of the bed, as well as the numerous items on the floor. Deciding speed was better than just hovering, Wade drove the Wadebot through the window, wincing as the window shattered. He started his scans quickly, and was shocked when he detected two life forms just on the other side of a door in the room, in what looked like the bathroom.

The door suddenly flew open, and out leapt Kim, landing in a battle-ready stance, though covered only in a rather large towel. Wade could see Ron in the room as well, though he was still struggling to wrap a towel around himself and keep it on in his frantic rush. Wade blushed as Kim's expression changed from anger to surprise to out and out embarrassment.

"Wade, what…"

That was when the door to the hotel room burst open, with three very concerned hotel staff spilling through. "We heard a noise, and our security alarms went… off…"

Kim's face was now completely beet red, as she ducked back into the bathroom. Wade and the three hotel staff glanced sheepishly at each other, Wade especially embarrassed. The mechanical arm on the Wadebot came up, scratching the top of its mechanical head. "Umm… nice weather you're having here in Greece."

Ron slipped out the door a moment later, still clutching the towel tightly around him. He glanced briefly back into the washroom before shutting the door. "Umm… hey guys. We're all good here, and we'll pay for that window."

"Are you sure Mr. Stoppable?"

Ron glanced over at Wade, before turning back. "Yeah, a friend just dropped by a little too dramatically. We're all good here."

The hotel staff nodded, and quickly filtered out of the room. The bellboy did pause briefly though, raising his thumb and smiling. "Dude!"

Once the staff were gone, Ron turned to Wade, pulling the towel up slightly. "So Wade, what do we owe the pleasure?"

Wade was still blushing deeply, unable to meet Ron's eyes, despite the fact that he was actually on the other side of the world. "I'm REALLY sorry guys, but when the Kimmunicator went offline, and then your biometric readings flared and went off the scale… I'm REALLY sorry!"

Ron scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Biowhatsis?"

"Biometric readings. You know, like blood pressure, heart rate… all that. The chips kind of overloaded last night, so…"

A grin crossed Ron's face at that. "Wait, so we actually blew out the chips when…"

"RON, this is so not the time!"

The smile faded a bit from Ron's face as Kim yelled from the bathroom. "Anyways, we're fine, no need to worry. We just needed a little… privacy, you know? We didn't mean to freak anybody out."

"Oh, no problem, I understand." Wade nodded eagerly, obviously wanting to extricate himself from the situation. "I'll just have to make sure the next set of chips can better handle… umm… you know…"

Umm… Wade…" Ron paused, trying to come up with something that didn't sound accusatory, "why didn't you just call the hotel to check on us?"

Wade looked up in surprise. "Well… I… I didn't… it kinda… slipped my mind?"

Ron wrapped his free arm around the Wadebot's 'shoulders'. "Don't worry about it. Anyways, you think you can keep this just between us, if you know what I mean?"

The Wadebot's head nodded as vigorously as Wade's own did. "Not a problem. I'm just gonna get going now, and take care of the whole thing with the window. You two… umm… have fun for the rest of your vacation."

Ron really wanted to make a comment at that point, but he knew Kim was listening, and felt silence was the far better recourse in this sitch. "Thanks Wade. We'll catch up with you later."

Ron lead the Wadebot out the door, giving a sigh of relief when he finally shut the door. Gingerly, Ron made his way to the bathroom, peeking in to check on Kim. She was sitting on the toilet seat, he head in her hands, her shoulders rising and falling slightly. He rushed to her side, ignoring the towel wrapped about him as it fell to the floor, his hands moving to wrap and around and hold her.

"KP, it's all right. Sure it might be a little embarrassing, but it's not…" Ron paused, as the sounds he heard coming from Kim was not crying. It was almost… laughter.

Kim looked up and Ron, and she could see Kim trying desperately to keep from laughing out loud. Small tears streamed down her cheeks, and the look of confusion on Ron's face must not have helped, because she suddenly started laughing louder.

After a few moments, Kim calmed down a bit, and gently kissed Ron, hoping to clear some of the concern away. "I'm sorry to freak you out like that Ron, but when I was sitting here, listening to you talk to Wade, I suddenly realized something, and I'm not even sure its really all that funny. Everything in our lives is like a series of interruptions, trying desperately to keep us apart. Missions and villains, Bonnie and the foodchain, all our fears… every time we try to draw closer, it's like something is trying to get in the way. I mean, just look at how this vacation has turned out. Three times you tried to propose, and something always got in the way. Then the fourth time, I was almost stupid enough…"

Ron placed a finger gently on her lips, silencing her. When she had settled down, she began again. "I'm serious Ron, it's like everything is out to stop us from being together. With everything going on in our lives, do you really think we can make this work? I want more than anything to spend the rest of my life with you, but with all these distractions and…"

Ron took hold of her hands, which were fidgeting, and kept them steady. His eyes met hers, and he kissed her gently, calmly. "KP, I have no idea what is going to happen a year from now, or ten years from now, or even fifty years from now. All I know is that I can't imagine my life without you." Ron raised her hands, gently brushing his lips over the fingertips, paying special attention to the one with the ring. "No matter what comes our way, we'll face it together, like we've always done."

"Your right Ron." She smiled, the grin turning wry. "Even if you have to quote movies to get your point across."

Ron smiled back. "It works in our sitch, doesn't it?"

Kim's response was to kiss him deeply, wrapping her arms around him. The fact that they were naked mattered not at all, as the simple act of being there for each other was all that was needed for them.

Slowly, the pair separated, if only slightly, their foreheads joined as they stared into each other's eyes. Ron smiled broadly when he saw the contented look in Kim's eyes. "Maybe we should get dressed and go get some lunch. We still have a few hours in Greece before our plane leaves tonight. I don't think Rufus has eaten since yesterday morning, and neither have we."

"Sounds like a plan."

The pair walked out of the bathroom hand in hand, thankful that they were on the fifth floor, where no one could look in the now shattered window. Ron grabbed a pair of pants from his bag, glancing around the room. "Hey Rufus buddy, we're going for lunch." Ron noticed a distinct lack of motion, and glanced at Kim worriedly. "KP… where's Rufus?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dozen sets of eyes settled on Rufus, as he lay back contentedly at the end of the buffet table, using a shish kabob stick to get the last little morsel of food from between his teeth. His eyes scanned back over the now empty tables beside him, and after a rather large burp, sighed contentedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron laughed as they finally sank into their seats on the plane. Kim took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, only to giggle halfway through. "I told you we'd be late if you stopped to grab one more souvlaki."

"Hey, all that dancing worked up an appetite. Besides, who was it that decided that one more dance wouldn't hurt?"

"I didn't see you complaining." Kim stuck her tongue out at him playfully, only for Ron to capture it, and her lips, quite quickly. "I never said I was complaining."

Their lips met again, their kisses passionate yet light, removing all concerns.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus just shook his head, as he hopped out of Ron's pocket, making sure to grab the other half of the souvlaki for himself. He sat down on the third seat, the one by the aisle, and was somewhat glad to have his own seat for this trip back home. Being stuck in cargo was never any fun, but thankfully the airline owed his humans a favour. He took a bite, glancing around, though purposely avoiding the sight of his humans having fun.

He spied the little girl, not more than eight, across the aisle, as she smiled at him. Rufus waved, smiling broadly.

The little girl turned in her seat, tugging insistently on a woman's shirt. "Mommy, MOMMY… look! It's a naked mole rat, just like in the zoo!"

The girl's mother just turned slowly, intent on admonishing her child. "Honey, there's no way the airline would allow a rodent onto… the… plane…"

Rufus noted the eyes widen on the woman, and smiled to try and calm her down. "Hi!"

The woman let out a piercing shriek, before hopping over the back of her seat and scrambling over people to bolt down the aisle, scaring a number of people in the process. Rufus cast a glance down the aisle after the woman before shrugging. The little girl paid her mother no mind, hopping out of her seat to pet Rufus gently on the head. Rufus sighed at the attention, and took another bite. For him, life was good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron slowly pulled away from Kim when the flight attendant finally managed to get his attention. The woman was smiling though when she motioned to the seatbelt sign above them. "Sorry to disturb you, but we'll be taking off in a second."

Kim giggled softly, as they moved to comply. When they were strapped in, Kim raised her hand, looking intently at the ring. "You know, Monique is going to flip when she sees this. Mom too! Too bad Bonnie won't be around, I'd love to see how jealous she'd get to see this."

Ron smiled at the gleeful look on Kim's face. "Me, I'll just be happy to be back in my own bed, though it won't be the same without you there."

"Well, I don't think Dad would be too thrilled about it if I was there."

Ron laughed at that. "Yeah, your dad would probably have the first probe ready to launch…" Ron's eyes widened, as he paled quite visibly. "I knew I forgot something."

"What?" Kim was concerned, seeing the look in Ron's eyes. "What did you forget?"

Ron swallowed, finding his mouth suddenly dry. "I forgot to ask him for permission."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that all? I'm sure he'll understand. Now let's get some sleep, we have a long flight back."

Kim nestled her head on Ron's shoulder and promptly fell asleep. Ron though found sleep elusive as the plane took off, his thoughts focused entirely on wondering just what the inside of a deep space probe really looked like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well folks, that brings us to the conclusion of Eurotrip. It has been an amazing ride, and an incredible experience.

I'd like to thank Johnrie18, who came to me with a simple idea, and had the mastery and skill to help me bring it to life (as well as the patience to kick my butt repeatedly when I slacked off at times). He is an amazing man to work with, and I hope you'll all check out his own stories. As for me, it's back to business, working on my own long-neglected series of stories.

Finally, I would like to thank all the readers, who took the time to read and review. Over 200 reviews, and still climbing! Thank you so much for allowing us into your homes to entertain you. Peace and love folks!


End file.
